Kuroko the Housekeeper
by BrandedInsanity
Summary: Riko works at Seirin as head coach and luckily recruits the legendary GOM! However they're more troublesome than she thinks they're worth. Unfortunately, the school disagrees. With the GOM unhappy and running off all the housekeepers Riko has hired, she has no choice but to turn to her good friend, Kuroko Tetsuya! How will the GOM react? We'll see!
1. Chapter 1

What? Working on two stories at once? WHAT **IS** THAT?  
Inconsiderate...its inconsiderate...but OH WELL inspiration comes when inspiration comes!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko no Basket...there would be SO MUCH ROMANCE if I did :0

Kuroko blinked and stared blankly at the scene in front of him.

His old basketball coach was on her hand and knees in front of him.

"Please, help me Kuroko-kun!"

"Eh?"

Kuroko gently helped Riko into his daycare center and offered her a juice box. "Sorry, that's just about all we have"

"Ah, no...Thank you, Kuroko-kun" Riko whimpered, taking with a slight bow of her head. "Do you mind explaining what you need, Riko-san?"

Riko gulped, tears began to flow, "Its those damn Generation of Miracles" "Generation of Miracles? Ah, that group of middle school basketball players? Weren't you in charge of recruiting them to Seirin?" Kuroko mused, cocking his head to the side in thought. "I **did** recruit them!" Riko whinned, "but now they're threatening to leave! They're threatening to transfer to different schools with better offers!" "But doesn't Seirin have the best basketball reputation? You've won every competition pretty consistently."

"...a reputation you helped build" Riko smiled up at her old friend.

"You're too kind, Riko-san. Now, why would they want to transfer schools?"

"The Miragen were given their own dorm house near the campus. They have a more lenient schedule and living situation than anyone else. They're even given a house keeper to cook and clean for them...but they keep running off everyone I hire!" Riko started to tear up again.

"Ah, they're high school students shouldn't they be able to take care of themselves?"Kuroko shrugged.

"You would think, wouldn't you?! But they're completely incapable, I mean I wouldn't even step foot in that place! It's so messy and the GOM...they're...they're just evil!"

"You shouldn't call your students evil, Riko-san"

"You haven't met them!"

"I stand by what I said"

Riko sighed, "Anyway...the Principal is threatening to fire me if I don't keep the GOM happy..."

"Eh?" Kuroko looked at Riko with surprised eyes, the rest of his face staying neutral.

"I don't care about losing my job! I can get another one easily, I mean...I have an amazing reputation...it's not the job...its the place. I've worked there since we graduated...its where I met you, Hyuuga, Teppei, and that Bakagami...Its...It means a lot to me" Riko looked away hiding the blush on her face.

Kuroko could understand where she was coming from. They had all been through a lot together and Seirin is where their friendships had started. To think that the principal would fire her over such a thing was ridiculous to Kuroko. '_That fickle, fickle man'_ Kuroko thought with a sigh.

"So what exactly are you asking of me?"

"If anyone can tame the GOM it's you, Kuroko!"

"I'm sorry...what?"

He couldn't believe he had agreed to this...this was ridiculous. Kuroko sighed and looked around the GOM house...he certainly had his work cut out for him. The house was rather sizable, bigger than Kuroko thought it would be, though it would make sense at 5 grown men were expected to live there. The house was filthy...even the kids in his daycare knew how to pick up after themselves, how was it that 5 grown men didn't? He sighed looking at the massive dust build up and the large amount of trash spread everywhere, '_better keep my shoes on for now...'_ He thought as he began to wander the home, picking up the trash he could. "What is this?" Kuroko wondered outloud touching a rather sharp looking axe splayed on the living room coffee table. "Don't touch that!" A voice barked. Kuroko took a step back to see a tall man with green hair snatching the axe off the table. "Ah, you noticed me?" "Idiot! Like I wouldn't notice someone touching my lucky item!" The man retorted, adjusting his glasses.

"You must be Midorima-san. A pleasure to meet you, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I will be your house keeper for the time being. You're not going to bring such a thing to school, are you?" "What? Of course I am, as I said, its my lucky item for today" "But you would get into trouble for bringing it into a classroom would you not?" "No one will say anything about it, its fine. What do you care anyway?"

"It could be dangerous" "So what? Who asked you?" Midorima barked turning to leave when suddenly Kuroko appeared before him. "What the..." Kuroko put a hand over Midorima's on the axe, "Pardon me, I know your fascination of the occult, and I mean no disrespect, in fact I find having a passion or hobby such as this to be rather charming, but I cannot allow you to bring an object like this to school, it is dangerous"

Midorima gazed into Kuroko's eyes, '_s-so...blue'_ he blushed and shook the thought from his head. "I can't just leave it here, now get out of my way" "Your fortune for today, what did it say your lucky item was, exactly?" "an...an axe" "Then something like this will do as well right?" Kuroko reached into his pockets and fished out an inflatable axe. He unraveled it and began to inflate it. "Something like this will be much safer" "That...why do you have something like that with you?!" "I run a daycare center, inflatable toys are a good way to keep children entertained" "Are you comparing me with small children?" "I wouldn't dream of it" Midorima carefully examined the other's face. He was stoic, no sign of ridicule or mockery. "Will you trade with me, Midorima-kun?" "I-it's not like I'm doing this because you asked me to! This just seems like less of a bother to carry around" Midorima blushed. '_Wow, a real life tsundere' _Kuroko thought with a smile, "Yes, I understand. You are a very considerate man, Midorima-kun" Kuroko bowed slightly. "Wh-whatever!" Midorima mumbled before taking his leave. _'Somehow, I think it would be fun teasing him_' Kuroko chuckled.

"Are you the new housekeeper Riko-san hired?" Kuroko turned towards the source of the voice. A short man, around Kuroko's height, with blazing red hair and beautiful heterochromatic eyes was leaning against the door frame, eyes fixed on him. 'Will all the GO_M be able to see me? My, no wonder they're considered so remarkable...but first...' _"Ah, yes I am. You must be Akashi-kun. A pleasure, I am Kuroko Tetsuya" Kuroko bowed his head slightly at the man before him. Akashi approached Kuroko, now standing about a foot or so from him. "Shorty..." Kuroko said before he could stop himself. He kept his face impassive, gauging the red head's reaction. Akashi had a vein popping out from his forehead, his eyes staring into Kuroko's sky blue ones with a ferocity Kuroko had never seen before. Akashi lifted a hand, gripping Kuroko's head with his hand, "You've got some nerve, Tetsuya" Kuroko looked at the man with the same emotionless face and pinched Akashi's hand, who immediately remove it from Kuroko's face. "I am a great deal older than you, Akashi-kun, please refrain from touching my face and please don't call me Tetsuya" "You may be older, but you work for me now, right?" "I work for Seirin" Kuroko replied simply. Akashi stared at the shorter man, he had been surprised, initially. The man had almost no presence, if he had not seen him talking to Midorima he might have not even noticed him. Besides that, those beautiful sky blue eyes and that ridiculously soft looking sky blue hair. Add in the fact that the man had dared to pinch him and had actually stood up to him...well, the young Akashi heir was interested, indeed.

"Pardon me, Tetsuya" Akashi smirked. "But it seems like I am going to be late for school if I linger any longer. Please have my laundry done and folded in my room by the time I come back, and I would like to have tofu soup for dinner. Goodbye now" Before Kuroko could protest the man had already left the house. Akashi walked to school with a sinister smile on his face. '_Breaking this one will be fun'_

"Ah I don't have enough snacks for today..." Kuroko heard someone mumble from the kitchen. Curious, Kuroko made his way there to find a gigantic man with purple hair and lazy eyes searching through the cabinets. "Ahhh noo...I guess I'll have to be late to school...I have to go to the snack shop..." Kuroko heard the man mumble. "That's no good, Murasakibara-san" The giant turned his head to the source of the voice but couldn't see anyone. "Ara...maybe I'm imagining things?" He pondered aloud. Kuroko sighed and gently tucked on the giant's shirt sleeve. "Over here, Murasakibara-san" "Eh...cotton candy?" Atushi wondered picking Kuroko up and holding him close, he sniffed his hair and slightly cocked his head to the side. "How strange...it smells more like vanilla..." "Please put me down, Murasakibara-san" "Ah, sorry"

Kuroko sighed, straightening his clothes. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I am your new house keeper. Nice to meet you, Murasakibara-kun" "How do you know my name?" "Riko-san gave me a short synopsis on each of you. You're taller than she said you were" "hehhh...are you making fun of my height? I'll crush you, you know" "No, not at all. In fact, I wish I was as tall as you...I'm barely 168 cm" Kuroko replied as stoic as ever. Murasakibara examined the little man, "It's good to be short, you look cute, Kurochin" Murasakibara gently pat Kuroko on the head. "Such a thing is not something a man is happy hearing" Kuroko siged batting the hand away. "What were you saying about being late for school?" "Ah, I dont have any snacks left" Murasakibara mumbled pointing to the empty cabinet. "Do you need snacks to get to school, Murasakibara-kun?" The giant nodded, "Or else I'll become testy...and want to crush everyone" To Atushi's surprise, Kuroko simply nodded, "I also have a bad temper when I am hungry. Will these carry you over till you reach school?" Kuroko reached into his bag and pulled out a bag of vanilla hard candies. "Wah...are you giving me all of these, Kurochin?" Kuroko nodded, "Now please go to school. I expect you will be on time if you leave now."

"Eh...will you be here when I get back, Kurochin?" The giant asked cocking his head to the side and popping a candy into his mouth. "More than likely" Kuroko replied with a soft smile. "Ah, that's good. I'll share snacks with you when I get back, Kurochin" Murasakibara smiled heading toward the door. Kuroko waved a small goodbye and sighed. "There should be two more..."

As if one cue, a man with blonde hair and golden eyes came running into the kitchen. "How meaaaaannnn...how come no one woke me up too!?" The man was crying. Kuroko raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to deal with him. "Nyaaa why are they so cruel to me?" The man continued to cry as he gathered his things. Kuroko sighed and walked over to him, gently patting him on the head. "eh...what the?!" He flew back in shock, "a ghost?!" "I am not a ghost, Kise-kun" Kuroko sighed. He always thought such personalities were exhausting. "H..how do you know my name?! Are you a stalker?!" Kuroko sighed, "Kuroko Tetsuya is my name, I am no stalker. I am your new house keeper and I would appreciate it if you would not yell so early in the morning Kise-kun"

"Ah...sorry" Kise mumbled. "You-" "If you don't leave now, you will be rather late, Kise-kun" "Ah! You're right! Bye Kurokochi!" Kise ran for the door. _'Eh? I called him Kurokochi? But I don't know him...why am I showing him respect?...Ah...but he was kinda cute'_ Kise thought as he ran to school.

"Right...then the last one should be..." Kuroko mumbled making his way up the stairs. He passed the rooms until he found one labeled 'Aomine Daiki' Kuroko stood in front of the door, he placed his ear to it and could hear the gentle snores of the sleeping teen. Kuroko attempted to open the door and sighed when he found the door was locked. He quickly pulled out the lockpick he kept in his bag and began to work on the door. _'Good thing the kids often lock themselves in - or else it would be impossible for me to get in'_ He thought with a smile. Once in the room, he approached the sleeping ganguro. "Please wake up, Aomine-kun" Kuroko gently shook the man, but he merely grumbled and flipped over. 'He's as bad as Kagami' Kuroko thought after the third gently nudge. 'Ah...then I wonder if...' Kuroko gently kneeled down and place his mouth near Aomine's ear and blew a short breath into it. Aomine immediately jumped up from the bed, rubbing his ear against his shoulder. "Argh! What the hell was that?!" He cursed. "Eh...no ones in here?" Aomine looked around. "I am here, Aomine-kun" Aomine fell back and screamed. "What the hell? Who the hell? How the fu-" "Please refrain from using such crass language in front of me, Aomine-kun." Kuroko sighed. Aomine let out another scream when he realized Kuroko was standing directly in front of him. Before he could scream a third time, Kuroko lifted a hand, silencing him. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, your new housekeeper and you are late for school, Aomine-kun" Aomine rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter if I go to school. I just have to be at the games. Now let me sleep" Aomine yawned crawling back into bed. Kuroko's eyes lowered and he delivered a swift jab to Aomine's side. The teen yelped and fell off the bed. "What the hell, Tetsu?!" "I understand if school is not your thing. There are many paths in life, and school just isn't for everyone. I get that, I respect that...however.." Kuroko knelt down in front of Aomine, a sever look in his face, "You are allowed to live in this house because the school allows it, you play basketball for the school. By accepting housing here you give your word to the school that you will, at the very least, act like a student. It may have been unspoken, but you gave them your word, you gave Riko-san your word. A man doesn't go back on his word, Aomine-kun. Now please get dressed and go to school. You are already late" Kuroko stood to leave the room, stopping in the door way to look back at the stunned Aomine, "And don't call me Tetsu"


	2. Chapter 2

Is is really sad that when I got my first review, I blushed so hard for like an hour and could barely sit still and pump out another chapter?

Q.Q Thank you!

Anways - I thought this chapter was a little...meh...so I threw in a little Kagami...ehehe

**Disclaimer:** KnB is not something I own~

At school-

As the lunch bell rang, Aomine quickly marched to the roof before anyone could stop him. He didn't understand what he was doing. He had actually gone to class and had sat through the whole thing...he didn't sleep through it. What was that? It was rare for him to even go to class, but to actually sit through the whole thing without so much as a nap - that was ridiculous. '_A man doesn't go back on his word...huh?'_ Aomine thought with a smile on his face. He plopped down on the hard concrete with a sigh and stared into the vastness of the sky. 'Ah...this color is a lot like...' Before he could finish his thought, the loud, and in his opinion annoying, voice of Kise shattered the peace. "Aominechi! Hello! Why are you at school today? Do we have a game?! Why did no one tell me?!" Kise cried out as tears formed in his eyes. "Shut up, stupid model! You really think Riko wouldn't tell you if we had a game?" Aomine grumbled, closing his eyes. "Hoooo you seem to be in a mood today, Aominechi? What's wrong? Girl troubles?" Kise smiked mischievously,"Is it that busty, pink haired strategist friend of your's?" Aomine swiftly sat up and smacked Kise on the back of the head, "Who would date her?" He barked before pinching the bridge of his nose. "That really hurt..." Kise whinned rubbing his head, "Ah, shall I tell you something that will cheer you up?"

"If you're gonna talk about getting to meet cute model girls, I'm going to hit you again" Aomine mumbled giving Kise a rather judgmental look. "It's not that, Aominechi! Jeez!" "Fine, then" Aomine sighed laying back down. "We got a new housekeeper, did you hear? His name is Kurokochi and he's soooo cute! I could hug him all day! Well done, Rikochi! Well done!" Kise swooned, high-fiving an imaginary Riko. "Ah, you mean Tetsu?" Aomine asked looking into the sky. "No way! You met him already?!" Kise whinned, "I thought I was the only one"

"As if" A third voice mumbled. The two basketball players looked up to see Midorima approaching them, holding a rather odd looking, green inflatable axe. Aomine and Kise bust into laughter. "What the hell is that, Midorima?" "Haha are you in some sort of gag comedy right now?" This earned both players a rather strong punch to their heads. "Don't make fun of my lucky item" Midorima adjusted his glasses. "Hehhh, someone's defensive" Aomine smirked. "That's strange, aren't you an...offensive player, Midorimachi?" Kise joked with a goofy smile on his face. Aomine and Midorima looked at each other before hitting Kise. "Whhhhaaatt? That was funny!" Kise whinned holding his head. "Ah! Akashichi! Murasakibarachi! Aominechi and Midorimachi are bullying me!" Kise cried making his way to the giant and the captain. Akashi raised an eyebrow and looked over at Midorima and Aomine, who were looking off into the distance. "Are they now? Good job, Shintaro, Daiki" "Aw come on! You too Akashichi!?"

The GOM sat down to enjoy their lunches when naturally talk of the enigmatic Kuroko Tetsuya began. "Don't you think he's absolutely adorable" Kise smiled. "Heh? Are you a homo now?" Aomine scrunched his nose. "Appreciation of beauty has nothing to do with sexual preference!" Kise bit back, a light blush on his face. "He's certainly interesting" Akashi smirked. The rest of the GOM fell silent and eyed their captain. Akashi noticed this and smiled, "Is there something strange?" The GOM sweat dropped and looked away. "O-of course not, Akashichi..." "Ne, but Kurochin is very sweet...and he smells like vanilla" Murasakibara chimed taking a couple chips out from his bag. "You **smelled** him?" Midorima blushed. "I thought he was talking cotton candy" Murasakibara shrugged. Murasakibara looked through his bag for more snacks and found that he had one vanilla hard candy left. He looked at it for a moment before putting it back and pulling out another bag of chips. "I wonder how long this one will last" Midorima wondered out loud. "Hehhhh we're not gonna drive this one away are we?" Kise whinned. "What are you saying? It's not like we tried to make those other housekeepers leave! If Tetsu can't handle it then, he cant handle it" Aomine hesitated. "But I like this one!" Kise whinned. "Sounds like a personal problem" "Do you think he'll at least last a while?" "Hehhh...he seems kind of weak to me" Midorima said, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. _'In fact, I think having a passion or hobby such as this is rather charming'_ the words echo'd in the green haired man's heart. "I don't know about that...that guy is surprisingly manly." Aomine mumbled. "Ha! Who's the homo now?!" Kise laughed. Aomine rolled his eyes. "No, I believe Daiki is right." "Oh, good for you Aominechi, you're right for once" "Shut up or I'll kill you" "Don't be so mean, Aominechi!" "Tch" "The man has more fight in him than meets the eye" Akashi continued, ignoring the little banter between Aomine and Kise. "It's going to be fun..." Akashi chuckled, sending shivers down the other GOM's spines. '_Maybe I should pray for the housekeeper a little'_ was an idle thought that passed through their minds.

The GOM returned home after practice and were surprised to find that their home was...in the exact same state as before. "He may be cute, but he's not much of a cleaner" Kise mused. "Being called cute doesn't make me happy, Kise-kun." A voice sighed from next to them. The GOM snapped their heads to see Kuroko sitting on a chair with a book in his hands. "AH! How long have you been there?!" Aomine yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kuroko. "I have been here since you all left this morning and it's rather rude to point, Aomine-kun" "I see you haven't done any cleaning" Akashi looked at the man. "Ah, you're right. I didn't see the need" "Didn't see the...this place is a mess!" Midorima yelled, adjusting his glasses. "Yes. That's true" Kuroko smiled slightly, an amused look in his eyes. "I did not make this mess, it is not my responsibility" Kuroko shrugged placing his book down and heading to the hallway closet. "But you're our housekeeper!" Kise yelled. "Yes, I am your housekeeper, not your mother. There is an extent to what my job asks of me, besides this mess existed prior to my employment... therefore..." Kuroko opened the closet and pulled out a couple trash bags, a mop, and a broom "This mess is your's to clean"

"You're joking right, Tetsu?" "I asked you not to call me that, Aomine-kun. And I assure you, I am quite serious" "I don't know how to clean..." Murasakibara mumbled. "Then it's about time you learned" "You want me to get dirty, Kurokochi?" Kise asked, a slight seductive tone in his voice. Kuroko stared at him with his emotionless eyes, "If that was a pass, Kise-kun, I would like you to know you are a million years too green to hit on me" Kuroko handed Akashi the mop as Kise cried and grew mushrooms in the corner."Getting dirty cleaning one's own messes is part of being an adult. You are in high school now, I expect you to act like it. And those mushrooms are adding to the mess you're going to have to clean up, Kise-kun"

"If you don't clean, what do you even do?" Aomine asked with a glare. "I will make sure you don't die in your own filth" Kuroko said. "We can die if our house is too dirty?!" Kise cried out, standing on one leg. "Probably not, but if too much dust builds up you could develop asthma or allergies. If we don't air out the house properly, someone cold get sick and then infect the whole house. This would be bad for basketball purposes, right?"

"Heeeehhh...can't we just fire you, Kurochin?" Murasakibara asked. "I don't work for you, I work for the school. I'll assist, but the majority of the work will fall on you" "It's not that messy" Aomine shrugged, placing the broom he was handed against the wall "I can live like this" "The incentive is not a clean home - that is a bonus. It is quite simple, you don't clean you don't eat" "You can't be serious! Where are we? Old school Jamestown?!" Aomine barked. "Oh, you know what Jamestown is, I'm rather impressed Aomine-kun" Kuroko clapped. "S-shut up!"

"You really expect us to lower ourselves to something like this?" Akashi asked looking at the mop in his hands. He barely registered the flash of blue before he realized Kuroko was standing right in front of him, those big blue eyes lowered in a glare. "Lower yourself? This is your mess. It is the civil, logical thing for you to clean up this mess on your own. I work with infants that understand this concept." Akashi's eyes widened, it was only for a moment, but he couldn't control the surprise from reaching his face. Kuroko Tetsuya definitely had some guts. Akashi smirked, "Fine, you win this round"

"EH, Akashichi, we're really going to clean?" "Is that a problem, Ryouta?" Akashi smiled at the copy cat. "N-no of course not!" Kise looked down at the trash bag. "Like this right, Kurokochi?" Kise took the bag and began rubbing against the wall. Kuroko raised an eyebrow. 'This is going to be a long day...' He sighed.

A couple hours later, the GOM sat exhausted at the dining room table. "Ah, I'm so hungry, Kurochin..." Murasakibara whinned. "You did very well today. I'm quite proud" Kuroko smiled placing several large plates on the table. "I hope you like it". Kuroko uncovered the plates to reveal various pasta dishes, sandwiches, soups, meats, and vegetables. "Wah! So much Kurokochi! It smells so yummy" Kise cried happily picking up his chopsticks. "I'm glad, please help yourself" Kuroko took a seat between Akashi and Aomine. "You're surprisingly good at cooking, Tetsu" Aomine smiled piling the food on his plate. "I will take that as a compliment, Aomine-kun" "Stop taking so much, Aominechi! Look, Kurochi barely got any!" Kise yelled using his chopsticks to keep Aomine's chopsticks from a rather large piece of fried chicken. "That's alright, this is all I need" Kuroko said taking a bite of food. "You should eat more, Kurochin...This is why you're so tiny..." Murasakibara chimed. "It...it's not like I'm worried about you or anything...just..this happens to not agree with my taste buds" Midorima mumbled, taking a piece of meat from his plate and placing onto Kuroko's. "Ah, I'm sorry to hear that, Midorima-kun. Hopefully I'll make it to your liking next time" "I-I don't care, stupid" Midorima looked away. Kuroko chuckled, '_It's definitely fun teasing him'. _"Here, Tetsuya, take some of this as well" Akashi reached for the plate of deviled eggs and plopped a couple onto Kuroko's plate. "Thank you, Akashi-kun. But please don't call me by my first name, I am older than you, after all" "You made us clean, we might as well call you as we please" Akashi shrugged. Kuroko thought it over, "Ah, I suppose it's fine..." Akashi smirked. One point for Kuroko, one point for the GOM.

After dinner was completed, Kuroko showed the GOM how to use their dishwasher, which tired Kuroko out more than the cleaning of the whole house. "Well then, I will be heading home now. I will see you all in the morning. Good work today" Kuroko bowed politely before putting his shoes back on. "EH? You're not staying Kurokochi? All the other housekeepers were live-ins!" Kise said grabbing onto Kuroko's shirt sleeve. "And that worked out really well for the other housekeepers, I'm sure. But I like living in my own apartment." Kuroko gently shook Kise off. "Then..I'll walk you home, Kurokochi!" Kise smiled moving to put his shoes on as well, before being promptly stopped by Kuroko. "It is getting late, you should be doing homework or getting ready for bed. I am perfectly capable of walking myself home. Besides, I don't know how comfortable I would feel if you knew were I lived, Kise-kun" "Noooo! Don't start bullying me too, Kurokochi!" "On that note, I'll see you in the morning" "Tomorrow, then...Tetsuya" Akashi smirked. Kuroko nodded and closed the door.

"I'm home" Kuroko called out. "Kuroko! Finally!" Kagami practically screamed. Kuroko couldn't help but smile. He made his way into the apartment and found Kagami standing on the kitchen table with a bowl for a helmet and a frying pan as some sort of defense mechanism. "What's this?" Kuroko asked, an amused glint in his eyes. "You're damn dog won't leave me alone!" Kagami yelled. Kuroko chuckled, "Come, Nigou". At the sound of his master's voice, the dog ran towards Kuroko. "Finally..." Kagami sighed, climbing down from the table and collapsing in a chair. "We've been roommates for almost two years, Kagami-kun. How are you not used to Nigou?" "Because that dog is a demon" "Ah, maybe it's words like that - hurting Nigou's feelings isn't nice" "Yeah well, keeping me hostage on that table for hours wasn't nice...and on my precious night off" Kagami got up from his chair and made his way to the living room. He sighed, running a hand through fiery locks. "Ah maybe it was this" Kuroko walked over to Kagami before he sat down and unhooked a rubber chicken from Kagami's belt loop. "Here, Nigou"Kuroko threw the toy and the dog happily went to go grab it. "How did...that...you...YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE" Kagami yelled. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Kagami-kun" Kuroko said, looking at Kagami with an innocent look. "I'll get you back for that you jerk...ah, how was your new job. Heard you're babysitting for Riko" Kagami smirked. Kuroko sighed. "Eh, that bad?" "They certainly are childlike" "Really? Those GOM...man...I wish we could go back to our high school days...I would have liked to go up against those brats" "I would be lying if I didn't also want to battle them"

"I heard they were a hand full, Riko's having trouble keeping them in line...and she has the strength of a gorilla when she's mad." Kagami sighed taking a sip of his beer. "I can see how she's having trouble. They were O.K today, but I believe that was just the calm before the storm" Kuroko sighed. "What are you gonna do if it gets hard? Quit?" Kuroko looked at Kagami with a raised eyebrow, Kagami chuckled and reached over to mess with Kuroko's hair, "right, a man doesn't turn his back on his friends, right?"

* * *

Hahh...Kagami is so cute:3

I'm still debating if I want to make him a love interest or not?

I kind of like the idea of having him just be a really really great friend to Kuroko though!

Anyway! Thanks for reading! I appreciate you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers 3

I have nothing to say, ohohoho

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, we all know diss :3

* * *

The next morning, Midorima woke up earlier than he intended to. He quickly read through his horoscope and grabbed his lucky item for the day; a rather large action figure of betty boop. After re-taping his fingers, he hurried down stairs, expecting to find Kuroko Tetsuya, but instead found food prepared on the dining table with a small post it note attached to it.

"Dear Miragen,

I had to go somewhere after making breakfast. I also prepared your lunches, they are in the fridge (color coded). Please warm them up before eating. I will see you tonight

-Kuroko"

Midorima read the note aloud. '_Eh...why do I feel so down...it's not like I care if he's not here...I wonder where he went...I-its not like I care about that idiot!'_ Midorima thought, taking a seat. "Tetsuya isn't here this morning? It's no good to neglect his duties" Akashi sighed. "ah, good morning Akashi" Midorima nodded to his captain. Akashi merely plucked the note from in front of Midorima. "Maybe we should talk to the school about having the man fired..." "We can't do that!" "Hehhh, are we developing feelings for the little chibi, Shintaro?" "I-I-I never said that! Do what you want!" Akashi smirked at his tsundere friend, "I always do, Shintaro" "Eh, you're not planning on getting Tetsu fired are you?" Aomine yawned. "You're up early, Daiki..." "So are you..." Akashi nodded, "To answer your question, no I don't have any intention...not now anyway" "Ehh...everyone's up so early" Murasakibara yawned. "All except that idiot copy cat" "If he's late he'll have to run extra laps" Akashi shrugged, "Come, let's get our lunches and go" Akashi balled the note up in his hands and threw it into the trash can.

"Eh? This was the big emergency?" Kuroko deadpanned when he reached the daycare. "We didn't mean to bother you at your other job, Kuroko-sensei..." One of the workers mumbled. "But the children wouldn't calm down! They really, really miss you!" Another chimed. Kuroko nodded, "I guess it couldn't be helped" He walked over to a classroom to find it in complete chaos. Children were throwing things, running around, and screaming all at once. Kuroko swiftly plucked a pair of scissors from a running child, "That's very dangerous, Tamaki-kun". The second the children looked over and saw their beloved Kuroko-sensei, the classroom erupted in cheers. "We missed you, Kuroko-sensei!" "When are you coming back, sensei?" "That old hag-sensei is no good, Kuroko-sensei!"

Kuroko couldn't help but smile as the children tackled him. It was sweet. This is how children should be. He chuckled and tousled their hair. "I missed you too, very much. I'm afraid I can only come back on weekends. And please do not call Hina-sensei an old hag" Kuroko carefully answered their questions. "Ne, ne...Mafuyu-chan wants to know why Kuroko-sensei left in the first place" A little girl with long pink hair asked softly. "A friend needed my help, so I went to help her. You can understand that, can't you, Mafuyu-chan?"

The girl looked up at him with her soft pink eyes, "Un..." "Don't look so downcast, Mafuyu-chan's smile is very cute" The girl blushed and hugged Kuroko tightly. "But Kuroko-sensei, are you here to play with us?" A boy with jet black hair asked lifting up his Gundam action figure. "Ara, actually I heard there were some children misbehaving rather badly..." The kids gulped, "We were just acting out!" "Just playing!" "We just wanted to see you, Kuroko-sensei!"

"That is very sweet of you, everyone. But causing the other teachers so much trouble doesn't make me happy, you know? Besides, I was called away from my other job" "Are...you mad at us, sensei?" A child teared up. Kuroko smiled, "No, of course not. But please be kind to the other teachers, O.K? I'll come back and visit as much as possible." "But we can play now right?" Kuroko thought for a moment and looked at his watch. "I suppose I can spare an hour or so" The children cheered, happily tackling their sensei to the ground.

Kuroko sighed returning to the GOM house, his body ached from launching the children into the air and getting tackled. He went into the kitchen and smiled when he found that the food he had left out had all been eaten. He began clearing the table and washing the dishes. He went to throw away some trash when he noticed the post-it he had left lying on top of the garbage. _'I wonder if everyone got to see this before they threw it away'._ He then wondered if all the GOM had taken their lunches to school. He opened the fridge and sighed, pulling out a bright yellow lunchbox. _'They really could be kinder to Kise-kun...'_

At morning practice, Kise took a seat of the benches next to Riko. "Ne, Rikochi, how did you find our new housekeeper?" "Hahh...are you going to complain about him, Kise-kun?" "N-no...I was just wondering how you know him..." Riko looked up from her clipboard. "Why are you so curious?" "I just want to know! Please tell me Rikochi!" Kise clung to her arm. Riko sighed and smacked him in the head with her clipboard. "Kuroko-kun and I went to highschool together" "Eh, you did...so he is pretty **old,** huh?" Riko snapped the clipboard on her knee, "What do you mean...old? We're the same age you know...Kuroko-kun and I..." Riko glared at the copy cat, a dark cloud erupting behind her. "I-I didn't mean anything by it!" Kise quivered. "Ara, you broke your clipboard, Riko-kun? It must be hard having such manish strength" Momoi chuckled, walking up to the pair. "Want to go? I'll fight you" Riko smirked. "Unfortunately, I think you lost too much in...other respects, ne?" Momoi smiled. Kise jumped to hold Riko back before she could charge at the pinkette. Momoi smiled and began to walk around, documenting each player. Riko growled and opted to simply raise her middle finger at the other girl.

"That cheeky little brat" Riko mumbled shaking Kise off of her. "You shouldn't use that kind of sign against your student, Riko-san" Riko and Kise jumped and yelled, surprised to see the short, blue haired man beside them. "Since when...?!" "Since you called me old, Kise-kun. That was rude. The fact that I am older doesn't make me old" Kuroko eyed the gold haired beauty. "I-I didnt mean it like that Kurokochi!" Kise whinned. "Hahh...and after I came all this way to bring you this..." "What is that...a lunchbox?" "Un, don't look at me like that, I made one for everyone. You were the only one that didn't bring it" "Eh! Why didn't anyone tell me?" Kise whinned, "ah...but I'm O.K with it...I got to see Kurokochi at school!" Kise smiled. "I can't keep up with your mood swings" Kuroko sighed. "Oi, if you have energy to cry, you have energy to run! Give me 30 laps, Kise-kun!" Riko yelled. "How are you doing, Riko-san?" Kuroko asked turning to his old coach. "Ah, fine fine. Good actually, it seems Aomine Daiki is coming to practice more consistently. I hope he keeps up with it..." She sighed.

"Riko-kun, are you planning on starting practice soon? Instead of talking to yourself?" Momoi asked approaching the coach once more. "I'll start practice when I please, Momoi-chan. And I'm not alone" Riko motioned to Kuroko, "This is Kuroko Tetsuya, a friend of mine. And this...is Momoi Satsuki, unfortunately she's our strategist and manager" Momoi was stunned when pink eyes met those amazing sky blue ones. She eyed the man carefully. The way his sky blue hair matched his milky white skin...the blank expression on his face...the beautiful blue of his eyes...she swore she could have just melted right there. "Nice to meet you, Momoi-san" Kuroko bowed politely. "That...I...Yes, its nice to meet you as well, K-k-k-k-kuroko-san..." She bowed her head, her face turning a bright red. Riko noticed this and smirked. '_Revenge'_ "Ah, Kuroko-kun, it was so nice of you visit me at work" She hugged his arm and gently kissed his cheek. "Ah...sure...Riko-chan...?" Kuroko said, completely understanding what Riko was trying to do but unsure of how to react. After a moment, Kuroko decided he could help Riko out. "Try not to keep me up so late next time" Kuroko smiled. Momoi's face burst into smoke. "Are...you...it can't...are you two dating?!"

Kuroko and Riko looked at each other. "If I was Riko-chan's one and only, we'd still be at my place, wouldn't we...Riko-chan" Riko held in her laughter as best she could, "Ah..ha...right...Kuroko-kun..." "Will I see you this weekend? Or are you still seeing that rich guy...what was him name...Hyuuga?" Riko tried, she really tried to keep her laughter down, "Its...its...gonna be Kagami-kun, this weekend actually" "Oh is that so? If he wasn't so handsome, I'd wholeheartedly object" Kuroko tried his best to put on a smirk - the feeling was unnatural. "I will see you later then, Riko-chan. Will you call me?" "Hahaha...we...haha shall see, Kuroko-kun" "Ara, break a guy's heart why don't you" Kuroko lifted Riko's chin and gently kissed her forehead. "I hope you will choose me in the end, Riko-chan" Kuroko said as he walked away. Leaving a laughing Riko and a fainted Momoi.

From the other side of the gym, a certain group of athletes watched whole exchange with a critical eye. '_What...the hell?!'_

The GOM were in a terrible mood the rest of the day. They didn't exactly know why...they just knew they didn't like how close Kuroko and Riko were. "Ne, do you think they're actually dating?" Kise asked poking at his lunch. "It was obviously a ploy" Akashi shrugged as he ate. "But it was really convincing..." Midorima mumbled adjusting his glasses. "I wonder if Kurochin's kisses taste good..." Murasakibara wondered out loud. "W-what kind of thoughts are you having, pervert?!" Aomine barked, his face turning red. "Ehhhhh...I'm not a pervert. What kind's of thoughts are **you** having? I'm just saying...when Kurochin kissed Rikochin, I thought his lips looked yummy" "That's a perverted thing to think, baka!" Aomine retorted. "But it would kind of make sense if they were dating, right? After all, they were friends from high school...Kurokochi and Rikochi..." Kise mumbled. "How do you even know what?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Because I asked." Kise defended. Akashi looked down at his lunch. '_No, it was obviously a ploy to get back at Momoi...there's no reason to believe...but if they've been friends for that long...maybe something happened between the two of them?_' Akashi wondered, _'I guess I'll have to do some research later'._

When they came home that night, the GOM were still in bad moods. "Welcome back" Kuroko nodded to the group of high schoolers. They barely acknowledged him. "Ah...then...I have dinner prepared for you its-" The GOM merely shoved passed him. '_Huh? I wonder if they had a bad day today?'_ Kuroko thought picking up the jackets and bags they had thrown on the grown and hung them up by the door. Kuroko walked into the kitchen to find the GOM had already started eating, silently. Kuroko raised an eyebrow before taking a seat. "If you eat too quickly, you will get a stomach ache" Kuroko looked up from his food at the teens. "It's fine" Aomine mumbled from his dish. "This is over cooked, Tetsuya" Akashi pointed to the dish of fish he had made. "Is that so?" Kuroko stared blankly into hetero chromatic eyes. "This tastes weird, Kurochin" Mursakibara chimed in, pointing to his food. "Then don't eat it, Murasakibara-kun" "Ne, Kurokochi, where were you early this morning?" Kise asked, wanting to see if Kuroko and Riko had actually spent the night together. "Ah, the day care center needed me, so I went to go help out" "Hmph...likely story" Kise muttered into his food. A couple minutes later the GOM had finished and began to leave the table. Before they could, Kuroko slammed a fist into the table, to the surprise of the GOM, Kuroko's punch had effectively cracked the table in half. "I am not a fan of passive aggressive behavior." Kuroko started, eyeing the GOM carefully. "I find such behavior to be absolutely ridiculous and unnecessary. It is one of my pet peeves, if I am being honest. So, if you have a problem with me, if you need to ask me something, if you want to know something, then man up and ask me straight. The fish was perfectly cooked, Akashi-kun, it's one of my best dishes and I wouldn't mess such a thing up. The food probably tasted weird because you were inhaling it, Murasakibara-kun. And I apologize for being away this morning, but the children needed me. I thought young adults like you would be fine without me for one morning, Kise-kun. In addition, it is only polite to thank someone after they've cooked you a meal - this is simple, common manners. Now, what is it exactly that has you acting like **_children?_**" Kuroko's face was impassive, completely blank, but beneath those sky blue eyes - there was the slightest hint of anger.

"Y-your relationship with Riko...what is it exactly..." Aomine mumbled, covering his mouth and looking away to hide his blushing face. "Hahhh?" "Your relationship with our coach, what is it?" Kuroko's eyes widened. Could it be they had seen the scene and were..."Jealous?" Kuroko asked. "Baka! Who would be jealous of such an undignified relationship!" Midorima yelled. Kuroko couldn't help but smile, "Ah, yes, I apologize I see how it is. Riko-san and I have been good friends since high school - there is nothing romantic going on between us. That was simply for Momoi-san's benefit"

Akashi sighed, he hadn't realized how tense he was until he heard what Kuroko had said. "I told you" he said with a smirk. "Ah...sorry for being rude, Tetsu...Thank you for the food..." Aomine said. The others added their variations, making Kuroko smile. "It is fine, but in the future, please don't hesitate to just talk to me. You can tell me anything. Ah, and I will go out and buy another table tomorrow" "You're surprisingly strong, Kurokochi!" Kise smiled, bringing the housekeeper into his arms. Kuroko jabbed Kise in the side, "What is so surprising about it, Kise-kun?" "Nyaaa that hurt, Kurokochi!"

On his way home, Kuroko couldn't help but smile. '_That's why they've been acting out so much? They only wanted attention from Riko-san? But for all five friends to be in love with the same girl...their coach, no less...that might cause some hardships...but ah...it's nice to be young'_ Kuroko thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

Ehehe :)

Thanks for reading!

I have no idea how consistent/inconsistent my updates will be so please hang in there


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing to add~ Nothing to add~ ohohooho

Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **KnB is...well you know :)

* * *

"Ah, wait, don't take your shoes off yet, Kuroko" Kuroko heard Kagami yell from the living room. "Yes, yeah...I know...I'm asking him now, so calm down!" Kagami approached Kuroko, cellphone in hand. "Riko wants to know if you want to go out for a drink tonight?" Kagami asked as he winced and put the phone away from his ear. Kuroko and Kagami sweat dropped when the heard the very loud, very clear sound of Riko. "I just want to go to sleep..." Kuroko sighed taking off his jacket. Kagami nodded and relayed the message, "Oh, but Kuroko, Riko said she'll buy"

"Well...I suppose I could go for one drink..." Kuroko smiled putting his jacket back on.

"Oh you shouldn't seen Kuroko-kun today! He was amazing! So cool and collected! I thought I was gonna explode with laughter and ruin the whole thing!" Riko cheered happily, putting an arm around Kuroko and throwing her beer into the air. "Congratulations on tricking a high school girl, Riko" Hyuuga sighed, taking a sip from his drink. "Yeah, well, you don't have to deal with her as much as I do. The brat won't stop comparing our chest sizes! Honestly, what's so good about having such an obnoxious rack" Riko mumbled. "...How obnoxious is it? Why don't you go into excruciating detail on that?" Koichi Kawahara smirked. "Sahhh don't be a pervert" Koganei laughed, giving Kawahara a gentle shove. Riko merely rolled her eyes, "But thank you for doing that for me Kuroko-kun...and agreeing to take care of that generation of morons!" Riko smiled clinking glasses with the phantom player. "They're not that bad. I think they're actually very good kids"

"Hahh...they really are kids, huh? We might be getting old, guys..." Teppei sighed. "Say that about yourself, Kiyoshi. The lines in your face have gotten worse" Kagami smirked. "Is that so? Why don't you look in a mirror and say that to me again?" Teppei smiled. "Tch, my skin is very youthful, thank you very much"

"Kagami's lines makes him look like he's always angry" Kuroko closed his eyes and took a sip of his drink, ignoring all the variations of 'traitor' Kagami could come up with. The rest of the team laughed. "But you know, I wish we could have gone against a team like that just once" Hyuuga commented. "I don't! They're scary! I went to a game once, they were ruthless!" Koganei shivered. "I would be lying if I didn't agree" Riko sighed placing her drink on the table, watching as the bubbles fizzed to the top. "Those kids...I wonder if they even like basketball..."

Kuroko looked at Riko, head slightly tilted to the side. He didn't quite understand what she meant by that.

"Ah...lettuce talk about something else" Izuki said suddenly.

The rest of the team looked at him and saw Izuki was holding a hunk of lettuce in one hand and pointing to it with the other, his face completely blank. The team roared with laughter, throwing napkins and straws at the old point guard. "That was so terrible, Izuki-kun!"

"Why do you even have that with you?!"

"Were you carrying that around with you all day?!"

The next evening, Kuroko was busy working in the kitchen. _'Those kids...I wonder if they even like basketball'_ Riko's words echoed in his mind. What could she have meant? Why wouldn't they enjoy basketball? Why play it if they didn't like it? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt eyes on him. He quickly turned and saw Kise hiding behind the door, golden eyes glowing at him. "Is there something I can do for you, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked with a sigh. "N-n-not really..." Kise mumbled, "I was just wondering if you wanted some help in the kitchen, that's all" Kuroko raised an eyebrow, normally Kise was a ball of energy, yet he seemed so down today. Kuroko stared at Kise as he made his way next to him. "Do you not want my help, Kurokochi?" Kise asked, tears forming in his eyes. Kuroko looked at the copy cat carefully, his demeanor was that of a little kid wanting to be cheered up and if Kuroko had one weakness, it was kids. Kuroko sighed, _'it shouldn't hurt to spoil him once in a while, right?_' he thought. Kuroko lifted his hand to cup Kise's cheek and gently wiped a tear with his thumb, he smiled when the taller boy leaned into it. "Sure, I could use some help, thank you, Kise-kun" "Ah yay! I'm glad to help Kurokochi"

Kuroko put Kise in charge of cutting the vegetables while he worked to cook the meat. He smiled when he heard Kise humming happily, when a thought came up. "Ne, Kise-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Kurokochi! You can ask me anything!"

"Do you like basketball?"

"Hehhh...its not so much I like it as I'm good at it"

Kuroko looked over at Kise, who hadn't even looked up from his chopping. He answered Kuroko's question as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Is basketball fun at least?"

"I like winning, is that what you mean, Kurokochi?"

"No, not really...when you're playing basketball, what do you feel, Kise-kun?"

"Feel? I don't feel anything"

"But when you work hard and you reach your goal...isn't it fun?"

"What are you saying, Kurokochi? We don't have to try in basketball!"

Kuroko was stunned. How did they develop such an emotionless view of basketball? When Kuroko was on the court, he felt exhilarated, euphoria. Even now, when the Seirin team would get together to play basketball once in a while, he couldn't feel happier. So how was it, these kids in the prime of their basketball days felt _nothing._ It was bewildering to him.

"Why are you asking, Kurokochi? Ah, do you have an interest in basketball?" Kise's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Ah, yeah. I love basketball..."

"Then...Then will you come to our next game? I'll show you how cool I can be, Kurokochi! It's next week! Will you come?"

Kuroko looked over and smiled, "Sounds like fun Kise-kun" Kise cheered and continued to chop the vegetables. '_I'll go see their kind of basketball with my own eyes' _Kuroko thought.

"Did I do well, Kurokochi?" Kise showed Kuroko the vegetables he had cut. "Ah let me se-" Kuroko paused looking at the mush Kise had produced. "This...what vegetable was this" Kuroko asked pointing to a green lumpy mass. "What? That's the bok choy!" Kise smiled. Kuroko stared at the vegetable pastes and he couldn't help but laugh. Kise froze, it was like everything was moving in slow motion. Kuroko's eyes went wide for a second and then closed as laughter erupted from his mouth. Kise's heart thumped at the sound. It was...it was an amazing sound.

Kuroko calmed himself and took the plate of mush from Kise. "We can't use these for the dish I was thinking of for tonight, but I'm sure I can use this for something else. You did a magnificently terrible job at cutting the vegetables, but I have never seen anyone chop veggies so many times that they turned into mush" Kuroko smiled at Kise. "I did a bad job, Kurokochi?" Kise mumbled looking down at his feet. '_Oh yeah, he was feeling down, wasn't he?'_ Kuroko thought. "Do you want to have some honey tea and talk about it Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, already taking out two cups. "About my terrible chopping skills?" Kise cocked his head to the side. Kuroko chuckled, "about what's got you so down today"

Kuroko quickly prepared the drinks and gently slid Kise his cup before taking a seat next to Kise at the dining room table. "Don't be nervous, Kise-kun. I will listen to whatever you have to say"

"Un...ah...I got yelled at...at work today..."

"Ah, that's right...you're a model right, Kise-kun? Why did you get yelled at?"

"I guess I was performing poorly...The photographer was really mean...and said I could't just coast on my good looks if I wanted to be a model..."

_'Well...he's not wrong_' Kuroko thought, but decided that wasn't something Kise needed to hear. "I just did what I always do...I just did what everyone else was doing..I don't know why I was the one called out" Kise sighed, "maybe I'm not cut out for modeling...maybe I should just quit..."

Kuroko sighed and placed his drink down with a loud enough bang to make Kise look up at him. "Kise-kun, you cannot just quit something you like because someone doesn't like the way you do it. If you did that, you'd never do anything, ever. Maybe the photographer was trying to help you - to make you want to try harder, Kise-kun. Maybe he wanted to see you being yourself"

"But I was doing my be-" Kuroko cut Kise off, "I don't believe you were doing your best, Kise-kun."

"But Kurokochi, you weren't there! You-"

"I believe that if Kise-kun his heart in something, if Kise-kun gave 100% into something, especially something that he likes, he would be great"

"Kurokochi..." Kise blushed.

Kuroko stared into Kise's golden orbs, "Tomorrow, don't you think you could apologize to that photographer?"

"W-what? How did you know I yelled at the photographer?"

"I didn't, I just assumed you did something. The way you were moping was more akin to that of someone upset with themselves rather than someone else. But do you feel better now, Kise-kun?" Kuroko stood and gently ran a hand through Kise's hair. Kise turned bright red and nodded, "Thank you, Kurokochi!" Kise cheered, wrapping Kuroko into a tight hug. Kuroko sighed and decided to let the small forward hug him. "If you're gonna keep a vice like grip on Kise-kun, I will have to ask you to move with me. I have to go back to the kitchen and check on the food. "I can do that, Kurokochi!"

Later that night, as Kuroko was walking home, he passed the small basketball courts near his home and was surprised to see Aomine standing in the middle of it, simply staring at the ball in his hands. Kuroko walked up and stood across from his and stared at the ball as well. "Is it going to talk or something, Aomine-kun?" Aomine immediately stepped back and screamed, "What the hell, Tetsu?! What are you doing?!"

"The real question is what are you doing? And its too late to scream like that, Aomine-kun"

"I wasn't doing anything. I'll be going home now" Aomine said as he passed Kuroko. To his surprise, the ball in his hand disappeared. He turned to see Kuroko had quickly stolen it from him. "A-amaz-" Aomine stopped when he saw Kuroko attempt to shoot it into the basket, missing the hoop by a good foot and a half. "Ah...swoosh..." Kuroko said. Aomine couldn't help but burst into laughter, "What do you mean 'swoosh'? You're really terrible, Tetsu!"

"Yes, well, I will get the next one" Kuroko ran over and grabbed the ball. Kuroko returned to his spot and attempted to get the ball into the hoop. The ball missed by about a foot this time. Kuroko turned to face Aomine, a victory sign on one hand, "I did it"

"You did the same thing, Tetsu!" Aomine laughed gripping his stomach. Kuroko smiled, _'Maybe some of the GOM like basketball'_

"Do you play basketball, Tetsu? You're really bad"

"I'll have you know I used to be a regular, Aomine-kun"

"Maybe your team just sucked"

"Maybe your team sucks"

"That was a surprisingly childish remark, Tetsu"

"You're surprisingly childish"

"Are you going to stop that?"

"No."

Aomine laughed, "You're alright in my book, Tetsu"

"I'm surprised you have a book, Aomine-kun"

"Ouch, shots fired...too bad all your shots would have missed"

"Say that to the basket I'm about to make" Kuroko took the ball and tried to make it into the hoop, once again, missing completely.

Aomine fell into uproarious laughter. Kuroko smiled, "It's getting late, Aomine-kun. Shouldn't you be heading home now?"

Aomine stopped and looked at the ground, "Can't we...hang out a little longer, Tetsu?"

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, but he was feeling rather indulgent today, so he went to grab the basketball and passed it to Aomine. Aomine jumped when he realized the ball was suddenly in his hands."How did you.."

"If we're going to hang out, then let's play a little one-on-one, Aomine-kun" Kuroko smirked taking off his jacket and putting is bag down. "Hahh...are you sure, Tetsu? I'd hate to have you experience devastating defeat"

"Isn't that my line?"

"But you suck, Tetsu"

"You suck, Aomine-kun"

"This is gonna be too easy"

"Say that after I've won"

Aomine smiled, it had been a while since he was able to have friendly banter on the court. Nowadays, the second anyone tried to block him, they would cower and accept defeat. Kuroko Tetsuya was definitely a breath of fresh air.

As they played, Aomine was surprised by how quickly Kuroko could steal the ball without him even noticing. _'Tetsu's kind of...amazing..."_ Aomine thought after the fifth or sixth time Kuroko stole the ball. Even though, Kuroko couldn't shoot and didn't have much stamina, Aomine couldn't help but smile as he played. '_Ah...this feeling is..._' Aomine thought. He suddenly felt like he used to, before the Generation of Miracles formed, when he simply loved basketball.

About a hour and a half later, Aomine declared his victory. He half expected to turn and see Kuroko on his knees, eyes wide and body shaking from the overwhelming defeat, but was pleasantly surprised to see Kuroko smiling"You're very talented, Aomine-kun" Kuroko wiped his sweat. "Let's play again, sometime."

"Yeah...I'd like that, Tetsu"

Kuroko smiled, "Here". Kuroko presented Aomine with a fist bump. Aomine laughed, "What? Are we in middle school now?"

"Will you leave me hanging?" Kuroko smiled up at Aomine. "No, of course not" Aomine returned the smile and the fist bump.

"I will see you tomorrow, Aomine-kun"

"I...I look forward to it, Tetsu"

And thus, for the first time in a long time, Aomine left the basketball court with a smile on his face.

* * *

So...much...Kise and Aomine...

Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima didn't even make an appearance :(


	5. Chapter 5

WELP

I had a poop day at work...WHICH MEANS I'M GOING TO WRITE SOOOO MUCH! WOOOOOOOOO

It calms me :)

Anyway, everything has a silver lining!

Also I realized Riko is Riko's first name! Ara...how slow can I be...Q.Q it doesn't really matter nor does it change anything, but it surprised me

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** KnB isn't mine ^3^

* * *

Riko sighed, picking up the remote control and turning the projector on. When she was feeling down or nostalgic she would put on a tape of an old Seirin game, today's pick was the very last game the original champions played - their third year, last tournament. She watched intently as the game started. She remembered this had been a particularly difficult game, going up against the three of the uncrowned kings of Rakuzan was nothing to dismiss, afterall. Even with one uncrowned king, Kiyoshi, Seirin had barely scraped by. She smiled when she saw a flash of blue, Kuroko Tetsuya. Even on a recording, even knowing where he would be at which second, it was hard for Riko to actually _**see** _Kuroko. "Rikochi!" Kise came skipping into the room. Riko sighed, "ah, what is it?"

"It's almost time for morning practice and the gym's still locked" Midorima adjusted his glasses. Riko looked passed him and saw that all the GOM had piled into her little office. "Ah...is that so" Riko mumbled before turning attention back to the screen. "Ah! This is...the Seirin High Original Champions' last game isn't it?!" Aomine shoved through his teammates to stand next to Riko. "Ah, I remember this game! I was there! It's why I got so into basketball!" Aomine said, losing himself in the moment. "You were there, Aominechi? So was I! I thought the players were so cool! I wanted to be just like them!" Kise smiled staring at the screen. Riko smirked, "heh heh heh, you came to be coached by the same person, ne?"

"Ehhhh?! **You** were their coach, Rikochi! How old are you exac-" Kise was cut off by a swift punch to the stomach by Riko. "I was a student and a coach, ugly Big Bird" She growled before turning back to the screen. "Does that mean...you know of **him,** Riko?"

"Who are you referring to, Akashi-kun?"

"That guy...the Phantom Player of Seirin High"

"The ghost player of Seirin or the guardian of Seirin's champions...that is merely a myth, isn't it?" Midorima turned his attention his coach.

"Ah, yeah! No way someone like that actually exists! Besides, I was there, I didn't see any phantom" Kise shook his head, looking very cocky.

Riko raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you just talk to Kuroko about this?"

"Ehh? Why would be talk to Kurochin about it? Was he there as well?"

"Ah, Tetsu did say he was a regular once. Maybe he was friends with him?"

"Riko...you're not saying that Tetsuya is..."

"Hah? Of course, that's what I'm saying. Kuroko Tetsuya was the Phantom of Seirin's basketball team"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, he didn't tell you? Here look" Riko paused the recording and walked up to the screen and pointed to a spot on the court. "Hah...I don't see anything!" Kise whinned squinting his eyes. "Look very, very closely. Focus on this spot" And slowly, as if by magic, the GOM saw a man with milky white skin and sky blue hair appear on the screen. "N-no way...Tetsu was...Tetsu is..." Aomine stood shocked, "But...I played against him last night! All he could do was steal the ball!"

"Kuroko is a special player, Aomine-kun" Riko turned her attention back to the screen, "He is one of the reasons Seirin was able to get to where we are today and he did it without exceptional natural talent...Seirin's unknown champion, the phantom of Seirin High..." She sighed, "those were the days"

"What do you mean, Rikochi? You don't like our basketball?" Kise whined. Riko turned off the projector and grabbed her things. She walked passed the GOM and headed for the gym, "Winning isn't everything"

Later that day, Midorima decided to stop by the book store before heading home. He entered his favorite place and browsed through the bookcases looking for a manual on how to keep cats at bay, when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned and was surprised to see Kuroko. Luckily, Kuroko was able to cover Midorima's mouth before he screamed. Kuroko brought a finger to his lips and gently shh'd Midorima. Midorima looked down at the phantom player and turned bright red. "We are in a book store, Midorima-kun, please refrain from yelling in here" Kuroko said, removing his hand.

"What...what are you doing here?!"

"I heard Kise-kun fancies American style dishes, but my knowledge of such food is limited to burgers and chicken, so I thought I would come pick up a book on the subject" Kuroko lifted up the book in his hand to show Midorima, "Why are you here, Midorima-kun?"

"N-no reason!" Midorima looked away. Kuroko tilted his head slightly. He glanced at the books in the isle and smiled, "Could it be that you like cats, Midorima-kun?"

"N-no of course not! I hate them!"Midorima, quite flustered at this point, attempted hide his embarrassment by adjusting his glasses. "Such evil vile creatures...and those claws...what kind of creature has claws like that?!" Midorima began to mumble, as if talking to himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a soft chuckle. "A-are you laughing at me?" Midorima asked

"I apologize, Midorima-kun. I was just thinking that you're quite charming. Ah, don't worry I won't tell anyone about this. I'm more of a dog person, myself" Kuroko shrugged and continued to walk through the isle.

Midorima watched Kuroko's back as he looked through the book cases. '_I was just thinking that you're charming...I was just thinking that you're charming...you're charming...you're charming...you're...charming...'_ The words echoed in Midorima's mind, sending his tsundere side into overdrive. "Like I care what you think, stupid!" He shouted.

Midorima's outburst got him kicked out of the store for the day. Kuroko had followed Midorima, deciding that they should walk home together. Suffice it to say, Midorima was not happy about this. Of course he wasn't happy about this. _'Who would be happy in this kind of situation?'_ Midorima thought. After a while, Midorima's eyes traveled back to Kuroko. '_This is one of the Original Seirin Champions...they weren't that great...it isn't like I thought of them as my heroes or anything...' _

"Is there a reason you're staring at me, Midorima-kun?"

"What reason could there be?" Midorima scoffed. From his peripherals he saw Kuroko silently chuckling. _'Damn...this guy...'_

"We heard from Riko that you played for Seirin too."

"Ah, I did"

"We also heard you were the famous Phantom player of Seirin High"

"Hahh...I haven't heard that nickname in quite a while"

The silence continued. "Well...?"

"Well what, Midorima-kun?"

"Don't you want to say something about that?"

"It was a long time ago?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow at Midorima.

"Gh...you..." Midorima sighed, "S-so...you're making Kise's favorite kind of food today...?"

"Ah yeah, he seems to be going through a rough patch. I thought cooking food he likes would cheer him up...Do you have a favorite kind of food, Midorima-kun?"

"R-red bean soup"

"Red bean soup? You're like an old person, Midorima-kun."

"What?!"

"That's not a bad thing, I think. It makes you seem more mature. In any case, I think I have the ingredients for that at home. Would you like me to make it for you?"

"Do what you want! B-but...if it doesn't taste good I won't even take a second bite"

"Aye, aye, Midorima-kun. Oh look, isn't that Kise-kun?"

Midorima looked up and saw that it was indeed Kise that was running at them at full speed. "Midorimachi! Please help me! The girls...the girls are...I'm gonna hide in this store, O.K?! Please direct them else whe-AHHH! Kurokochi how long have you been the- AH I don't have time! Please help me out this time, O.K?" Kise quickly ran into the store. Midorima and Kuroko gave each other a look before they heard the cries of some fangirls, all of which were charging their way. They kept running until it was obvious they didn't see Kuroko and were going to trample him. Midorima quickly grabbed Kuroko's arm bringing Kuroko in front of him, and wrapping an arm around Kuroko's chest defensively. "Oi be careful!" Midorima barked. "Thank you, Midorima-kun...that was close" Kuroko sighed.

"Have you seen this guy?!" A girl asked shoving a picture into Midorima's face, completely ignoring the green haired man's outburst. "What-"

"We've been chasing him since he left the gym!" A girl whined holding a familiar looking piece of cloth. "Ah, you stole that from me! I was the one that tore off Kise-sama's shirt pocket!" Another girl snarled. Being in the middle an impending cat fight, Midorima adjusted his glasses, "Excuse me ladies, but the one you are looking for is in that store, you can see him clearly through the glass"

"Ah he's right!" As the girls charged the store, Kise pressed his face against the glass looking at Midorima pitifully, "Why, Midorimachi!?" He screamed. Midorima took out a notepad and a marker, scribbled a single word on a piece of paper in big letters, and pressed the paper against the window. Kise began to cry when he saw the big black, "DIE" and screamed out when the girls tackled him to the ground. "Kurokochi! Help me please!" Kise cried, escaping the girls for a moment to press his face back against the window. Kuroko looked at Kise, with the same emotionless face he always had, and merely pointed to the piece of paper Midorima had pressed against the window. "No, Kurokochi, not you too!" Kise's words quickly became muffled by the fan girls.

Kuroko gently shoved Midorima with his elbow, "I am surprised at you, Midorima-kun"

"W-what about me?"

"You have a rather splendid sense of humor" Kuroko smiled up at the tsundere, who merely looked away with a blush, "Any joke at Kise's expense is funny...n-nanodayo..."

"Ah look, they got his bag" Kuroko pointed at the commotion in the store.

"Ah, there goes his shirt"

"Oh and his undershirt. Was that a wife beater?"

"They're going after the idiot's pants now"

"We should stop this before it gets too far, shouldn't we?"

"Seeing the idiot get trampled could be fun too"

"I can't tell if you're joking, Midorima-kun"

"I assure you...I am not"

"Oh, they're starting to turn on each other. We might not need to intervene"

"That just leaves the weaker girls to swoop...yup...see, there they go"

"It's time to step in" Kuroko double clicked the megaphone in his hand, sending a quick "woop, woop" sound into the air. "Wh...where did you even get that...?" Midorima asked. Kuroko shrugged and walked into the store. He turned on the siren function. "Please cover your ears, Midorima-kun"

"I was already going to, baka"

Kuroko held the sound button sending a shrieking alarm throughout the store and stopping all the girls in their tracks. "That is more than enough ladies, please leave Kise-kun alone now"Kuroko said, turning off the alarm and talking into the megaphone.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Don't tell us what to do!"

"Ryouta is MINE"

"Don't call Kise-sama by his first name, swine!"

"Ara, such scary fans, I wouldn't be surprised if Kise-kun quit after something like this"

"What are you saying?! Of course he won't quit"

"Getting attacked by fans is not a fun thing, ladies. It would be quite the shame if Kise-kun decided to save himself and leave the modeling industry...and it would be your fault wouldn't it?"

"Who cares?! As long as he is mine!"

"Shut up he isn't yours!"

"Hehh...I wonder how the rest of his fans will feel when..." Kuroko quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture of the scene, "they find this picture all over the internet with the caption 'The ladies that ruined Kise-kun'. I don't think they will be too pleased."

"You wouldn't!"

"Kise-kun is someone I am meant to protect" Kuroko's face was still emotionless, but behind those big blue eyes, there was a certain kind of severity that sent shivers down the fans' spines. "Now leave Kise-kun alone and leave his belonging's behind"

The girls growled at Kuroko and Midorima before throwing whatever items they had in their hands onto the ground. They shoved passed the two athletes and left the store. "Are you, O.K, Kise-kun" Kuroko asked, putting away his megaphone. "You decided to save me, Kurokochi! You're my hero!" Kise threw his arms around Kuroko. "Please do not hug me while you are half naked, Kise-kun"

Kise looked down and realized the girls had ripped his shirt completely off and had torn holes in his pants. "Ah! I can't go home like this! What do I do, Kurokochi, Midorimachi"

"I think you should just walk home like that" Midorima shrugged.

"So mean!" Kise began to tear up. "Men do not cry over trivial things such as this, Kise-kun. Please calm yourself" Kuroko sighed. He thought for a moment before reaching into his bag and pulling out a stapler. "What are you gonna do with that...Kurokochi"

"Just be still" Kuroko ordered, he picked up Kise's shirt and sighed. As expected all the buttons and the bottom portion of his shirt had been ripped off. He had Kise put the shirt on anyway and told Kise to tuck his shirt into his pants. The shirt was dirty, but at least it just looked like a normal shirt without buttons. Kuroko went up to Kise and stapled the shirt shut. "That's...a solution" Midorima stared Kuroko's work. It wasn't very pretty, but it passed. Kuroko sighed, "Now please zip up and button your pants up and let's go back"

"Ah! How embarrassing!" Kise cried out and turned around. "Hurry up, idiot! How long are you gonna take?" Midorima adjusted his glasses, feeling very irritated. "Ah...about that...ummm..."

"Is there an issue, Kise-kun?"

"They seem to have...ripped off the button...and broken the zipper" Kise mumbled, turning his head back. "I'll be going home now" Midorima muttered, Kuroko grabbed Midorima's sleeve. "One second" Kuroko walked to Kise and took the parted hem and pulled it close around Kise, allowing one flap to overlap the other. "K-K-K-K-Kurokochi..." Kise stuttered his face turning bright red. Kuroko didn't reply - he simply stuck the stapler down Kise's pants and stapled the front shut. "There, it's fine like this, right?"

"T-T-That..." Kise couldn't seem to calm himself down, his heart was going a mile a minute. Kuroko sighed, "Please stop fretting, Kise-kun. We are both guys after all. Though I don't think I'll be needing this anymore" Kuroko placed the stapler on a shelf. "Ah and this" Kuroko took off his scarf and wrapped it around Kise's neck. "Its cold outside. Let's go"

Kise brought the fluffy scarf up to his face and nuzzled into it, taking a deep breath, "ah...it's so warm...and smells like vanilla"

"Please don't smell my things, Kise-kun. I suddenly regret letting him borrow my scarf" Kuroko sighed and looked up at Midorima. "Ah...I wasn't..." Kise tried to defend himself. "What a pervert" Midorima sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Why don't you stay here and reflect on yourself. Midorima-kun and I will be leaving first."

"ah wait...no..I wasn't...trying to...wait...Kurokochi!" Kise cried out taking a seat in a nearby chair, unexpectedly listening to Kuroko's order. He waited five minutes before leaving the store and running after his two friends.

Later that night, the stapler was sold on eBay for the grand total of $500.00.

* * *

I WROTE MORE ABOUT KISE! GAH! This was supposed to be a Murasakibara and Midorima chapter...but Kise is just TOO fun to write about!

Ah well...

Hope you liked! I didn't know how I felt when the pants and the stapler thing came to mind...I thought it might be too risque - but I guess it turned out O.K...if I was writing a 'M' rated story - the stapler thing could have been more fun to write ohohoho but I'm not

In anycase:

**Sillage:** Hi there friend! I actually sent you a thank you reply when I saw your review about the breaks in between back to back dialogue, but I guess you must have not gotten it? In any case, I didn't really know that was supposed to be a thing until you pointed it out and I wanted to thank you! It was really helpful and I agree- it definitely makes the story easier to read :) Ehehe and don't worry, I love when people point stuff like that out! That's how I learn after all! Thanks again! :)

**Lunatari23:** I thought your name was familiar and then I remembered I read (and adored) your He's Ours story! Ohoho I might have let out a little yelp of excitement when I realized3 ohohoho

**To everyone else that wrote me a little something:** Your comments and excitement has me absolutely **AMP'D**! Which is why I've been shoving out chapters left and right haha 3 Thank you so much for your kind words...it makes me feel so fluffy inside ^3^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers!

I hope you enjoy chapter 6 ^3^

**Disclaimer:** We all know I don't own KnB

* * *

"That's a rather…interesting look you have, Ryouta" Akashi said as the trio walked into the house. "It was the fan girls, Akashichi! They were insane! Ah, but luckily Kurokochi was there to save me" Kise smiled wrapping an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. "Is that…Tetsuya's scarf?" Akashi asked raising an eyebrow. "Un! Kurokochi lent it to me since the girls took mine!" Kise rubbed his cheek against Kuroko who merely sighed at the overly affectionate action. "You're sticking too close, Ryouta" Akashi glared snipping the air with his scissors. "A-ah! I didn't mean anything about it Akashichi!" Kise exclaimed, quickly moving away from Kuroko. "I have homework to do. Please let me know when dinner is ready, Kuroko" Midorima sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"Will do, Midorima-kun" Kuroko smiled as the boy walked up the stairs. "I better change clothes" Kise hummed, following Midorima up the stairs. "Ah, Ryouta…"

"Yeah, Akashichi?"

"I wonder how a group of girls were able to get to you. I think you might need extra training" Akashi smirked up at the model. "Y-you can't be serious, Akashichi…"

"I am quite serious, Ryouta. Starting tomorrow your training regimen will be doubled."

"T-that will kill me, Akashichi!"

"You better get some rest, Ryouta"

"Nooooo!" Kise cried, moving slowly to his room, filled with horrible thoughts of the intense training. "Are you going somewhere, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, ignoring the cries of Kise. "Ah, I was just about to go sit on the porch and play some shogi. Would you like to join me?"

"I would, though, my shogi knowledge starts and ends at nothing"

"That's O.K, Tetsuya. I will go easy on you"

"Why do I feel like you're lying…?"

"I don't lie, Tetsuya"

"That's a very admirable trait, Akashi-kun. Ah, before that, do you have an extra scarf? I lent Kise my only one."

"Of course" Akashi placed his shogi board on the counter and took off the scarf he was wearing, gently wrapping it around Kuroko. "You look good in red, Tetsuya"

"Thank you, Akashi-kun"

"Come, let's play"

"But what about you, Akashi-kun? Won't you be cold?" Kuroko asked tilting his head at the Akashi heir. Akashi merely smiled, "Are you worried about me, Tetsuya?"

"Of course I am"

Akashi chuckled at Kuroko's blunt reply. "I will be fine. If I get cold we'll come back inside". Kuroko and Akashi sat on the porch, the shogi board between them. Akashi smiled, "You are a fast learner, Tetsuya"

"You are too kind, Akashi-kun"

"So, you're the Phantom player of Seirin High"

"What an abrupt way to change the topic."

"Yes, well, I was surprised to learn of who you really are. You should have told me"

"You didn't ask"

Akashi chuckled, "I suppose that's true, isn't it?" Akashi watched as Kuroko leaned forward to get a better look of the shogi board. Kuroko scratched his chin and slowly moved to deftly touch a shogi piece before, visibly shaking his head and leaving the piece where it was. "I will beat you in five moves, Tetsuya" Akashi smirked. "You're wrong" Kuroko replied, his eyes leaving the shogi board to lock onto Akashi's heterochromatic eyes. "Am I?" Akashi asked, feeling rather entertained. "You will beat me in three moves". Akashi chuckled, "You never cease to amaze me, Tetsuya". Kuroko looked at Akashi after moving his piece, "What do you mean by that, Akashi-kun?"

**-Flashback: Seirin High O.G Champions Last game-**

_"Hurry, we're gonna miss tip off" a young Akashi Seijuro whined turning to face his mother. "Ara, Seijuro, your mom doesn't have as much energy as you, so please slow down"_

_"But…but…"_

_"I get it, run along, but don't get too ahead of me"_

_Seijuro, with all the excitement a 12 year old could have, nodded and happily navigated through the halls. He loved these moments, when his mom would take him away from the ever scrutinizing eyes of his father...when she would take him to see basketball games…and today...today was the Winter Cup finals starring his favorite team, Seirin High._

_He felt his mom gently grab his hand. She guided him to stand against the wall. He looked up at her and saw she was pointing to the end of the hall with a smile on her face. "Look, there they are" She said, smiling at her son. Akashi followed his mom's finger and saw the Seirin High champions walking through the corridor, towards them. Akashi stared wide eyed at them. They were larger than life to him. _

_"Are you feeling alright, ma'am?" Akashi jumped slightly when he realized there was a man standing in front of him, wearing a Seirin High basketball uniform. "Ara, I am fine" Akashi's mom smiled. "If you would like…" The man took out a small bag of vanilla candies and handed it to Akashi's mom, "these always make me feel better You're looking a little pale, if you don't mind me saying ma'am"_

_"Ara, thank you so much. Are you a player?" _

_"Yes, ma'am. Are you here to cheer for Seirin?"_

_"Of course! My son is a huge fan, aren't you Seijuro?" The two looked down at Seijuro and found him simply looking wide eyed at the man before him. The man gently ruffled Seijuro's hair, a gentle smile on his lips, "Then, I hope we make you proud"_

_"Ora, Kuroko hurry up already!" A thundering voice came down the hall. The trio looked to see that the Seiring team had stopped walking and were waiting for their teammate. "Oh sorry, please excuse me. Enjoy the game" The man walked away._

_"I can't believe that guy is on the Seirin team…he looks kind of weak…" Seijuro mumbled. Akashi's mom smiled, "I think there is much more to him than you think, Seijuro. Come, let's find our seats". Seijuro watched his mom as they walked through the stadium. He and his mother shared the same eyes. Not in color but in clarity, the emperor's eye of Akashi Seijuro was simply a variation of his mother's. But she had more experience and often saw more than Seijuro did. Even still, the young Akashi had doubts this time._

_They soon found their seats, making it just in time for the tip off. "Look, the boy from earlier" Akashi's mom pointed to the court. "Look, Seijuro, he's a starter" Seijuro's eyes widened, 'it couldn't be…that weak guy'. Throughout the game, Seijuro found himself fixated on the blue haired boy. The boy was weak in all respects, yet he commanded the court, he changed the tide. Most surprising of all, the man did not give up. He was obviously exhausted, yet he continued to play. Akashi was mesmerized. "See, Seijuro is not only about physical ability – mental ability is also very important." Akashi's mom smiled at her son. And in that moment, Seijuro found himself falling more and more in love with basketball. "Do you think dad will let me join the middle school team?" Seijuro looked up at his mom. "Don't worry about your father, I'll handle him. Just do what makes you happy, Seijuro". _

**-End Flashback-**

Akashi finished a simpler version of his experience, "in any case, that was the last time my mother and I were able to do anything together. She fell ill and died soon after"

Kuroko stared at Akashi, "I'm...very sorry to hear that, Akashi-kun"

"It's in the past"

"But with your mother gone, I imagine your father became more strict"

"H-how could you..."

"I sort of remember you. The boy with heterochromatic eyes...eyes that screamed 'I love basketball'...is not the same man that sits before me. I don't know much about you Akashi-kun. But I can tell you have been through hardships. So, if you need someone to talk to, I will listen."

"I am not a weak man, Tetsuya"

"You're right, but everyone needs someone, Akashi-kun."

"Are you saying you will be my someone?"

"If you want me to be...but you know..."

"What…Tetsuya?"

"Hearing how you loved basketball partly because of me, makes me really, really happy" Kuroko smiled, reaching over to pluck a fallen leaf off of Akashi's shoulder.

"Ah...I'm glad, then"

"Ah, it's getting late. I better start dinner. Thank you for the story, Akashi-kun and for the game" Kuroko bowed politely. "It was my pleasure, Tetsuya. Let's play again sometime…"

"I'd like that"

When Kuroko was back in the house, Akashi control faltered as he let out a rush of breath and gasped. He clenched the fabric over his chest, his face turning the slightest of pink_. 'What….is that Tetsuya doing to me…' _He thought, feeling his heart thump painfully in his chest.

After dinner, Kuroko was finishing up the dishes when he felt arms wrap around him. "Eh? Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko looked up to see Murasakibara looking down at him. "What is it? Do you need something?"

"There's a big hole in my school bag, Kurochin….can you fix it more me?"

Kuroko and Murasakibara sat at the living room table. Murasakibara presented Kuroko with his bag which, indeed, had a giant gaping hole on the bottom. "This is pretty bad, Murasakibara-kun….did someone cut your bag?" The giant shrugged, "I busy buying snacks when I noticed the hole. I don't know what happened."

"Are you missing anything?"

Murasakibara shook his head, "My headphones had all my things tangled up in a big ball so nothing fell out"

"Is that so?" Kuroko chuckled, "I suppose that is quite lucky". Murasakibara stared at Kuroko intently. "What's wrong, Murasakibara-kun?"

"I was just thinking that you're amazing, Kurochin"

"Is that so?"

"Un, Kurochin looks so sweet and small and weak…but you played on the Seirin team. Basketball is all about size, I was wondering how you could have gotten through"

Kuroko looked up at Murasakibara an angry glint in his eyes, "I worked hard"

"Working hard is silly, don't you think, Kurochin?"

"Do you want me to not work hard at fixing your bag? Maybe I'll just glue it back together"

"Mao…don't be like that Kurochin. I apologize"

"As long as you're sorry" Kuroko sighed. He went to his own bag and pulled out a small box, "lucky for you children always rip their bags during playtime. I have many patches you can choose from"

"Patches?"

"Un, there isn't enough fabric for me to sew it shut and not render the bag kind of useless. So here…" Kuroko opened the box in front of Murasakibara. "Please pick two of those and I'll sew them on your bag"

"These are cute, Kurochin"

"They're aimed for children"

"Does that mean you think of me as a child?"

"Yep"

"That's harsh, Kurochin."

"Sorry. Actually I…" Kuroko reached over and plucked out a ridiculous looking frog patch and smiled at Murasakibara, "...I find them to be pretty cute as well". Murasakibara stared at Kuroko, "You make me want to eat you, Kurochin"

"Eating people is wrong, Murasakibara-kun"

"Hai…"

"Ah..this one…its of Kurochin" Murasakibara commented looking at a patch of Kuroko's face.

"Oh right, yes. Some of the kids wanted patches of me, so I made some. You can ignore it"

"But I like it…" Mursakibara picked it up and placed it in front of Kuroko, "I want that one"

"Are you sure…."

"Un….Kurochin looks very cute"

"You keep saying that…" Kuroko sighed. A couple minutes later, Murasakibara picked out a purple cake patch. Kuroko took out his sewing kit and began to work. Murasakibara watched as Kuroko skillfully fixed his bag, his delicate hands moving across the fabric like magic. Kuroko finished up and opened the bag to make sure that the patches were secure, when he felt something hard in the bag. Kuroko tilted his head to side and pulled out a vanilla hard candy. "Eh? This is…"

"Ah…the candy Kurochin gave to me."

"This is a kind of old, Murasakibara-kun". Murasakibara merely shrugged, "It's important, so I'm saving it."

"Important? Why is it important? In any case, its bad to keep candy too long. It might go bad and give you a stomach ache when you eat it"

"I'm never going to eat it"

"Then…"

"It's the first thing Kurochin gave to me, so its important and I want to save it"

"What are you talking about?" Kuroko sighed, "I'll give you more candies, so please let me throw it away" Kuroko stood to throw the candy away, when Murasakibara reached over, covering Kuroko's hand with his. "It…Its important to me. Please let me keep it, Kurochin" Murasakibara whined, a slight blush appearing on his face, "Its…important to me"

Kuroko reached over with his other hand and gently ran a hand through Murasakibara's hair. He took his hand out of Murasakibara's grip and turned Murasakibara's hand over, placing the vanilla hard candy into his hand. "I'm sorry, Murasakibara-kun. I should have been more considerate. You can keep the candy". Murasakibara nodded, placing the candy back into his bag. "Do you like vanilla flavor?" Mursakibara asked tilting his head to the side. "Un, its my favorite" Kuroko nodded.

"Then want to share these?" Murasakibara reached behind him and took out a large box of vanilla flavored pockey. Kuroko couldn't help but smile, "I would love to". Murasakibara sat on the floor and patted the floor between his legs, "Come sit, Kurochin"

"I'm not going to sit in your lap, Murasakibara-kun"

"Don't you want some?"

Kuroko sighed and sat down in front of Murasakibara. The purple giant smiled and wrapped an arm around Kuroko's waist, bringing the smaller man's back against Murasakibara's chest. Murasakibara placed the box in front of Kuroko who took it with a smile. Murasakibara tightened his grip around Kuroko's waist, a smile planted on his face. "Kurochin is so comfy" He hummed happily.

"I am not a pillow, Murasakibara-kun"

"I get it, Kurochin" Murasaki placed his chin on top of Kuroko's head, _'Vanilla flavor is really amazing…'_ He thought happily. Murasakibara reached down and took one of Kuroko's hands in his. "I like your hands, Kurochin"

"Is that so."

"Un. I thought they would be silky soft, but your fingers are surprisingly coarse."

"That's from the years of basketball"

"They're a little bigger than I thought too"

"Well, I am a man, after all"

Mursakibara hummed and cuddled closer to Kuroko, inhaling the decadent smell of vanilla. "Oi, Tetsu, are you still he-" Aomine froze at the sight in front of him, "What...in the **_hell_** are you doing to Tetsu!?" Aomine shouted. "Don't yell in the house, Daiki..." Akashi trailed, eyes focusing on the arm around Kuroko's waist and the way Murasakibara was nuzzling his neck. "Atsushi..."

"Hahh...if Minechin hadn't come, Akachin wouldn't be so mad..." Murasakibara pouted, picking Kuroko up from under his arms and standing up. He gently placed Kuroko on his feet and went to kneel in front to Akashi, waiting for punishment. "Are the two of you playing some sort of game? Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun"

"Something like that..." Akashi smiled at Murasakibara, who shivered. "Ah well, thank you for the snacks, Murasakibara-kun. Tomorrow, I will bring snacks to share"

"You'll have to** live** to see tomorrow...Atsushi" Akashi smirked, snipping his scissors.

* * *

AHHHH I am having the hardest time writing Akashi...I just don't understand him enough to write him out...I mean I've read manga, watched the show, read plenty of other fics, but I still have a hard time...but I think he would def. be more gentle towards Kuroko...in any case, I WILL KEEP TRYING :D

Murasakibara...Atsushi...At...sushi... ...At sushi...sushi

AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAHA

Anyway:

**pugslover:** Its coming soon! I hope you'll enjoy it! I have it all planned out! :)

**And to everyone who wrote me something:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! I appreciate it!

If you find it in your heart, leave a review, if not, I still like you ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I know the KnB Character Bible/Wikipedia page says that Kagami's future job is fire fighter...but I made him a policeman instead...just letting you know that I know! I'm taking creative liberty in this! Especially this chapter.

ALSO...I figure if we take the Seirin Basketball team + 3 years of highschool play + 2-3 years of continuing to play with each other...they are gonna be pretty badass!

Anyway, just a warning - I **s-u-u-u-u-U-U-u-u-u-ck** at writing...action-y things...so the basketball depicted in this chapter is kinda **terrible**...which is disappointing because I can't seem to layout the awesome action sequences that go on in my mind into writing...

FORGIVE ME!

Attempt to enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** KnB isn't owned by me ;)

* * *

The next week, as promised, Kuroko went to see the GOM's basketball game. However, it wasn't at all what Kuroko thought it would be...

Kuroko's fists tightened so much that his hands hurt.

He stood, motionlessly, as he watched the GOM destroy the opposing team. He couldn't believe it...how could that GOM be the same GOM he had been caring for, for the past couple weeks. They were **_monsters_**. Kuroko watched as Aomine stood above an opposing player that had fallen down. He couldn't hear what Aomine was saying, but by the sheer fear and..._hopelessness_ that appeared on the other kid's face...it couldn't have been good.

The GOM completely devastated the other team, both on the score board and morally. It was obvious by the end of the first quarter that the other team had given up. In the second quarter, the growing difference in score coupled with the hurtful comments...Kuroko could pick out at **least** four kids on the other team that would quit basketball. And worst of all...the GOM didn't even look happy. If they were getting enjoyment out of destroying the hopes of another team, Kuroko wouldn't be as concerned - they would simply be sadists. While not a particularly good thing...at least he would understand why they were doing what they were doing...but this...this was madness...this had no purpose...it was mindless evil...

Akashi watched the devastation...the complete wasting of the other team. It was just another game for the GOM, it wasn't like the other team had a chance of winning anyone. '_Winning is everything_'. But today was a special day...Kuroko Tetsuya was in the stands and Akashi, along with the rest of the GOM, wanted to impress him. "Everyone will score 30 points" Akashi had told his team members earlier, "Completely conquer the other team". Akashi looked at the score board, his eyes slowly looked into the stands. In the back, near the exit, he saw the blue haired man. Kuroko was far away, but Akashi could tell something was wrong. He kept his eyes trained on Kuroko and in the third quarter...Akashi watched as the man shook his head and walked away. Kuroko couldn't watch anymore. This wasn't basketball- this was cruel. He sighed as he walked through the halls, he quickly dialed a number and put the phone to his ear, "Un, yes, it's me. Do you still want to go up against the GOM?"

That night in the GOM house, Kise practically tackled Kuroko to the ground. "Were you watching me, Kurokochi? I scored 33 points tonight! Ne, did you think I was cool?"

"No, not really" Kuroko shrugged Kise off of him. "Eh, are you mad at me, Kurokochi?" Kise whined. "You didn't watch all of the game" Akashi looked. Kuroko turned to face Akashi, totally emotionless in his face. "Eh? Tetsu...why didn't you watch till the end?" Aomine looked at Kuroko. Kuroko continued to stare blankly at the GOM. "Well, its not like you had to, it was our absolute victory"

"Winning isn't everything, Akashi-kun" Kuroko said finally. "What are you talking about, Kurokochi? If its sports, of course its about winning" Kise shrugged. "You're talented...all of you...but your team is missing something very vital" Kuroko replied, his face stern. "Missing something? What could we be missing...we won" Midorima adjusted his glasses. "Do you know what it is...Tetsuya...what we are missing?"

Kuroko tilted his head to the side, expressionless, "no."

"Then you shouldn't say anything" Aomine mumbled, walking passed Kuroko. "Do you like basketball?" Aomine looked at Kuroko, a coldness in his eyes that made Kuroko's eyes widen, "No one will take on my challenge. The only one that can beat me, is me"

"What a stupid saying"

"Tetsu-"

"At least twice a month, the original Seirin basketball team gets together and plays basketball" Kuroko interrupted, "It so happens that we're playing tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to play with us?"

"We'll be there" Akashi said before anyone else could say anything, "And we will show you the power of true champions"

"Save such talk for the game tomorrow" Kuroko said, grabbing his things and heading out the door, "We'll be at the Seirin basketball courts at 3:00pm, please try to be on time"

As Kuroko left, Akashi turned to face his teammates. He wasn't able to understand the feelings Kuroko was giving him recently, but he didn't like it. Akashi's eyes narrowed, "Tomorrow...we will win by a 100 point margin"

"100 points?!" Kise's eyes widened. "No mercy...we will crush the Original Champions of Seirin High so thoroughly...no one will even speak of them ever again" Akashi growled out. _'With this everything will go back to normal'_

"B-but if we do that...what if Kurokochi never talks to us again? What if he quits?!" Kise whined. "Then he is **weak**, Ryouta. Weakness is not tolerated in our household"

Mursakibara sighed and fished a chip out of his bag, "Hahhh...it was nice knowing you, Kurochin".

That night Akashi was up late staring blankly at his shogi board. _"You're talented...all of you...but your team is missing something very vital_" Kuroko's words echoed in his mind. He knew the team was missing something, he had known since the GOM formed in middle school. He could never quite but his finger on it, but he knew there was a piece of the puzzle missing and he felt as though Kuroko knew exactly what that was. Kuroko had quickly turned from interesting, to confusing, to infuriating. What _was_ that after they played shogi together? Akashi remembered the way Kuroko smiled at him. He remembered how Kuroko had reached to take a leaf of of his shoulder and how he had hoped Kuroko was reaching to touch _him_. It was strange - foreign and unseemly. He was an Akashi - for goodness sake, Akashi's did not get flustered over housekeepers. '_Cute housekeepers'_ his subconscious corrected. Akashi closed his eyes. Kuroko had been like a hero to him since that game all those years ago - so maybe...maybe if he crushed him, maybe if Akashi saw hopelessness and devastation in that emotionless face...if Akashi effectively knocked Kuroko off the pedestal Akashi had placed him on...if the champion was forced to become normal and ordinary - maybe then all these nonsense...feelings would stop.

Aomine covered his face with one of his arms, sighing into the darkness. "Do you like basketball?" To be honest, he didn't know anymore...it wasn't fun but he was good at it...and winning was always a plus. But did he like it? Did he enjoy it? He thought back to when Kuroko and he played one v. one on the basketball court. Kuroko was bad...really bad...and winning had been easy...but it was fun."Do you like basketball?" The question repeated in his mind. He grabbed his pillow and threw at the wall as hard as he could. "I dont know anymore" He growled before laying back down. Aomine closed his eyes - this time tomorrow, Kuroko Tetsuya would be out of his life - for good...But..Kuroko was one of his friends...and heroes and tomorrow...tomorrow Aomine would play against the greatest high school basketball team that Japan had ever seen. "_Maybe..."_ Aomine sighed. There was no use thinking, no use hoping that the original champions of Seirin High would meet his challenge...after all..."_The only one that can beat me, is me"_

Kise jumped when he heard a loud bang. "_Must be Aominechi"_ Kise thought sighing. He couldn't sleep...he was worried...terribly, terribly worried. Somehow, the thought of waking up to another housekeeper was scary and unwanted...it wasn't so much the unfamiliar newness of a new person doing the work around the house - it was the lack of Kuroko that was disturbing. Kise had quickly gotten used to...attached...to the enigmatic man. Kuroko was a strange mix of sarcasm, humor, teasing, and manliness surrounded by an emotionless shell - and Kise found himself becoming more and more thrilled by all that was Kuroko Tetsuya. He didn't want Kuroko to leave...but surely if the GOM ended things the way Akashi ordered...Kuroko would have to leave. He didn't want that...but he couldn't go against the words of his captain either...Kise sighed and closed his eyes. He decided he would believe in his Kurokochi and perhaps, he would find a solution to his whole mess.

Midorima shifted through his box of past lucky items, pulling out a rather ornate 'My little pony' bracelet and snapped it onto his wrist. He stared at the hot pink decoration adorning his wrist. He had, had some weird lucky items in the past, but even Midorima had to admit, this one was a little strange. He thought for a moment if Kuroko would laugh at him. Kuroko had gotten a strange sort of fondess for messing with Midorima. He could tell just by the way Kuroko would say something to him and then chuckle afterwards...that beautiful...melodic...chuckle. Midorima froze in his thoughts, _'No, not beautiful, gross. Yeah...its gross'_ He thought shaking his head. He sat at his desk and poked the small box that was in front of him. Inside was a key chain of a husky with blue eyes - it had reminded Midorima of Kuroko and had somehow ended up buying it. What would be do with the thing if the GOM crushed Kuroko? He would leave and Midorima would be left with a stupid key chain, reminding him every second of the man that was longer in his life. "Not that I care" Midorima mumbled.

While the rest of his teammates were in inner turmoil, Murasakibara was fast asleep...the bag with the Kuroko patch was brought tightly to his chest, a firm hand keeping it there, the other hand gripped a tiny vanilla hard candy. "Mooouuu, Kurochin is so sweet" Murasakibara mumbled in his sleep.

The next morning, the GOM arrived to find the old Seirin team already playing. "Oh, look who's here" Riko waved at her students. "Riko...why are you here too?" Aomine asked with a yawn. "Hehhh? My friends are going to be playing my students! This is an opportunity I can't miss"

"Oh! Afternoon!" Kiyoshi jogged up to the GOM a bright smile on his face, "Sorry, we kind of got too excited and started playing. Hope that's O.K! Please get warmed up and we'll start right away"

"His attitude is annoying, Akachin...can I crush him?"

"During the game, Atsushi...during the game. Get warmed up, 10 minutes, _move_"

"O-oi...they seem really intense" Izuki whispered to Hyuuga and Kiyoshi. "Oh these kids, they look like they're out for blood"

"Please don't say that with a smile on your face, Teppei..." Hyuuga sighed, "though you're not wrong...from what I've seen and what Kuroko told us...this isn't going to be an easy match"

"Good afternoon!" A booming voice thundered from the entrance. "Sorry I'm late, the station gave me another lecture on over-excessive use of violence" Kagami walked up to his old team with a smile on his face. "Oi, don't act you're so proud of that, Bakagami!" Riko laughed.

"Don't call me Bakagami, hag!" Kagami shouted. He had barely gotten out the last syllable when Riko was on top of him, holding him in a very painful looking crab hold. "Ah, Riko-san, please do not hurt Kagami right before a game" Kuroko sighed. "Ah...AH! Kuroko-kun you surprised me!"

"Yes. I apologize"

"Hah, thanks Kuroko, you really saved me...man, Riko has the strength of a go-"

"Hmmmm?" Riko came up very close to Kagami, flowers and butterflies flying around her, "strength of a what? Bakagami-kun?" Kagami gulped, "A...go...go.."

"I believe he was about to say gorilla"

Kagami's eyes snapped to Kuroko who looked up at him emotionlessly. And again, Riko was on him in a second, opting to practice her headlock hold instead. "Ah, Riko-san...please don't kill him...we have a game". The GOM deadpanned. "What the hell...are these guys idiots?" Aomine mumbled. "Be on your guard, there's a reason these guys are legends. And remember, a 100 point margin." Kagami walked to the center to meet Aomine. "I heard you guys were strong. I hope the rumors weren't exaggerating" Kagami smirked. Aomine didn't reply, his eyes merely narrowed. As the game started, Aomine quickly won the tip off and tried to dribble to the net. To his surprise, the ball disappeared from his hand in a second. Aomine turned to see that somehow, Kagami had gotten the ball and was about to shoot. '_H-how.._.' His eyes widened.

Luckily, Murasakibara was able to stop Kagami's shot, taking the ball from the old Seirin team. But, just as Aomine experienced, the ball was taken from his hands and was soon in the hands of Hyuuga. "I'll crush that guy" Murasakibara mumbled, heading towards him. Hyuuga took the shot right as Mursakibara appeared in front him. "Heh, too slow, Miragen!"

Hyuuga smirked as he watched the ball enter the hoop. "Ohhh, Hyuuga, it looks like you still don't suck" Kagami smirked, giving his old captain a thumbs up. Hyuuga's eyes narrowed as he smacked Kagami on the back of the head. "Stupid freaking...how about you show your old captain some _respect_, huh? Is that too much to ask for...I mean what the hell! Brats these days...seriously"

"Ara, Kagami...you made Hyuuga go into overdrive too early in the game"

"Mah...it'll probably be O.K"

The game progressed...slowly but surely, the Miragen began expanding the gap between the scores. Akashi walked up to Kuroko, who had fallen victim to one of his ankle breaker moves. "Give up, Tetsuya. This is pointless. You will never win. I am absolute"

"-ly a jackass" Kagami said with a smirk on his face. "You're absolutely a jackass. Get up Kuroko, we've got a game to play" Kagami extended his hand to help his shadow up. "Hah, I don't mean to get...jalapeno business, but we're losing 40 to 80". The old seirin team looked at Izuki and found he was eating a jalapeno in the middle of the court. "You..." Hyuuga ran at Izuki, sending him flying with a drop kick, "IDIOT! Don't eat a jalapeno in the middle of a game"

"And whats with that pun!? It was terrible!"

"Why do you even have a jalapeno with you right now?"

"More importantly, where did he_ keep_ it?"

The Seirin team laughed as they threw their wristbands at Izuki. The GOM looked at the scene in confusion. The old champions were losing...they were losing **badly.**...how was it that they managed to smile and laugh in the face of that loss?

"Ah sorry about that! Riko - continue the game please" Hyuuga yelled, wiping a tear from his eye. The GOM's collectively lowered their eyes, for some reason...to them...it sounded like they were laughing at them...this was _**unacceptable**_ to the GOM. "Destroy them" Akashi ordered.

During the next quarter, the GOM were shocked to find that the original Seirin team...was closing the gap...they were closing the gap fast. It was incredible. They were so intensely coordinated...it was unreal. They knew exactly where their teammates were in which moments. It was as though the GOM were standing still and the Seirin team was just flowing around them. Akashi looked at the score: 97 to 87. This was unacceptable. "We will just have to use _that_" Akashi glared. The GOM entered their zones. Their eyes shining bright, practically glowing. "Who do these kids think they're messing with? I invented that shit" Kagami smirked, his eyes began to shine as he too, entered the zone. "You better follow your stupid light, Kuroko" Hyuuga sighed.

"Then I guess I have no choice" Kuroko sighed, his eyes shining. Kuroko and Kagami found it easier than they thought it would be to make the GOM's zones useless. The GOM didn't play like a team - even in their zone states they never passed the ball to each other. Isolation was key and the GOM did that to themselves already. Coupled with the fact that Kuroko's zone rendered him practically invisible and fluid, as it seemed he could phase through solid objects, it was a simple thing to keep stealing the ball from the GOM until they were forced to come out of their 'zone'.

Kagami and Kuroko fought the GOM back as hard as they could until the time limit for the zone had ended. Returning to normal, the GOM, Kuroko and Kagami were absolutely exhausted. Akashi glanced at the score again: 120 to 100. "Stop looking at the board, shorty, the game is right here" Kagami smirked. "Oh...you shouldn't have called him short, Kagami-kun"

Kagami quickly ducked as a pair of scissors came flying at him. "That was dangerous!"

"It was supposed to be dangerous. It was a threat" Akashi stood straight, wiping the sweat from his brow. Riko decided this was a good time to force the players into a break."You're crazy tall, huh?" Koganei smiled at Murasakibara, "you're really hard to get by"

"Are you making fun of me?" Murasakibara asked, his bangs hiding his face and making it look like his face was in the shadows. "I wasn't! I promise! Sorry!" Koganei stuttered, moving away from the giant. "You're pretty talented" Hyuuga said walking looking over at Aomine. "The only one that can beat me, is me" Aomine glared back.

"Ah really? How interesting, because the only one that will love Hyuuga is his mother" Izuki smiled giving Aomine a wink and a thumbs up while wrapping an arm around Hyuuga's shoulders. This earned Izuki a rather rough jab to the side. Aomine covered his mouth as he chuckled. "Oh look, he managed to get the stick out of his ass!" Izuki pointed. "S-shut up!"

"How did you manage to copy Mitobe's defense style?" Kawahara asked Kise. Kise raised an eyebrow, "I'm a copy cat. That's what I do"

"Is that so? Does it work on other things? Ah! Try to copy the way Mitobe communicates!" Kawahara tugged Mitobe's shirt, brining him in front of Kise. Mitobe raised his eyebrows twice, made a circle motion with his hand, and handed Kise a towel. "Ah..for me?...thank you...ah" Kise thought for a moment and tried to copy Mitobe's signs. Mitobe got a really offended look in his face while Kawahara bust out into laughter, "I guess it only works on the basketball court!"

"Can I ask why you have a 'My little pony' bracelet on?" Kiyoshi asked, tossing Midorima a water. Midorima caught the water and adjusted his glasses, "It's my lucky item for today"

"Lucky item? Ah, you're into astronomy?"

"Astrology"

"Like Ohsa-asa?"

"Yes"

"How interesting. My mom is also into Ohsa-asa"

"...are you comparing me with your _mother_?"

"I thought that was obviou-HEY!" Kiyoshi dodged the flying water bottle. "It wasn't an insult! My mom is a cool lady!"

"Watch yourself, Kiyoshi Teppei"

"Ah, isn't the star god or whatever doing that for me?"

"I'll kill you"

"Riko! Please re-start the game!" Kiyoshi yelled cried out before Midorima could do anything.

The game continued, exhausting all the players on the court - in the end, despite their best efforts, the old champions of Seirin lost...120 to 110. "Do you understand?" Akashi asked staring at the old Seirin team, all splayed on the ground exhausted. "This is the strength of the GOM, we are the true champions"

The GOM looked at their conquests with narrowed eyes. All the team members had their eyes tightly shut and were clenching their teeth - all looked as though they were in pain. "Kurokochi..." Kise took a step towards him. The GOM froze completely when they heard chuckling. Soon all of the members of the original Seirin team were chuckling before the chuckles turned into uproarious laughter. "Holy crap, they're so strong!" Kawahara laughed. "I thought we were gonna die!" Koganei gripped his stomach. "We even had players to switch out!"

"Oi, if you were gonna beat us, you should have destroyed us!" Hyuuga laughed.

"I would have felt better if we lost by a 100 point margin" Kiyoshi laughed. "I agree! What good is losing by 10 points? 100 point loss would've really got our blood boiling!"

"Y-you...you lost. You all **_lost_**! You may never beat us!" Aomine barked. "Ahaha, 'may' being the operative word!" Koganei yelled, lifting a fist into the air. "He means you **will never** beat us" Akashi corrected. "Even better!" Kagami laughed, attempting to stand, "Isn't it more fun if we can't beat you?"

The GOM stood in disbelief. They won. They had won...it wasn't by the margin they wanted...but they had beaten their old heroes...so why...why did it feel like they were the ones that had lost...why did **they** feel devastating defeat? Riko smiled and walked up to her students. "You don't understand, do you?" Riko asked. She smiled as she watched her old team laugh and joke each other good naturedly. "They are a team. A true team. Win or lose. They gave it everything they had and they had fun, despite losing" Riko nodded, "This is a true team...what **they** do? That is real basketball"

The GOM watched as the other team slowly began to stand, offering a helping hand to the teammates that were more tired. The Seirin team lined up in front of the GOM, all with smiling faces. "Thank you for the game" The team said in unison. The GOM were still stunned. "You guys really are awesome! No wonder you're called the 'Miracles'! But don't think that we_ like_ losing! We'll definitely beat you next time"

"Next time? You want to play us again?" Aomine asked, eyes wide. "Of course! You kids too...you had fun today, didn't you?" Kiyoshi smiled. The GOM were filled with an old feeling - a feeling that they didn't have ever since they became the Generation of Miracles...They looked at each other and then bowed to the old champions of Seirin. "Please play with us again!" The GOM said in unison. "Of course!" Kiyoshi smiled.

"Hehhh, you brats can be pretty cute, huh?" Kagami laughed messing with Aomine's hair.

Hyuuga reached over and put Kise in a friendly headlock, "This brat! I can't believe you copied my 3-pointers!"

The GOM and the old Seirin team laughed. "Oh! Let us seniors by you guys dinner!" Kiyoshi smiled. "Hehhh, Teppei has some good ideas!" Hyuuga laughed. "I won't be cooking dinner tonight, so its come out with us or starve" Kuroko smiled. "G-Gladly! Kurokochi!" Kise wailed, enveloping Kuroko in his arms. Kagami sighed and pulled on Kise's earring, effectively making him let go of Kuroko.

"Ah! Let's go to that steak place again!" Kagami laughed, giving Kuroko a friendly fist bump. "HELL NO!" The Seirin team yelled.

Amidst all the laughter, Aomine looked up at the stands and saw a tall man with dark grey hair smiling down at them. Their eyes met and the man's smile grew wider. Aomine didn't know why, but the guy sent shivers down his spine. They stared at each other for a moment before the mystery man turned around and walked away.

Little did Aomine know...he had just witnessed the return of Haizaki Shougo...

* * *

You know...I don't really fancy stories that hate on Haizaki Shougo... I mean in the Teiko days he didn't seem that bad...just a rowdy teen...but still..he has the makings of an AMAZING villain...so I'm gonna make him one OHOHOHOH maybe not too much...I think he's cool still ::I

I hope you thought this chapter was O.K...it was SUCH A STRUGGLE...sort of...

But let me just...BRING BACK THE CUTESY FLUFF!

I already starting writing the next chapter...be prepared for it.

I am almost thinking about bringing in some of my other favorites into the mix! Like Himuro, Takao, Kasamatsu...that guy that has similar abilities as Kuroko but I can't remember his name...EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE...probably not though...I already struggle with keeping up with all 5 of the GOM...I think I would be terrible at juggling men...sigh...I guess thats a good thing

THANK YOU FOR READING

You have a beautiful day and I may or may not see you tomorrow!

Leave a review if you feel like it :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait :(

This chapter was a struggle - I kept thinking about how I was going to develop the Haizaki arch that the fluff was harder to make up ohoh

But anyway!

I hope you enjoy 3

**Disclaimer: I** do not own KnB, obviously.

* * *

Kagami and Kuroko decided to walk with the GOM back home, as they lived in the same general direction. "Oh man...I'm so full..." Kise groaned as he gripped his stomach. "You should not have tried to out eat Kagami-kun..." Kuroko sighed, shaking his head. "I like the enthusiasm" Kagami laughed, slapping Kise's back with aloud 'thump'. "Gh...I might throw up" Kise winced. "I was surprised that you and Murasakibara tied..." Aomine shook his head. "It was disturbing" Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"I expected as much" Akashi shrugged. "You knew they would tie, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head towards Akashi. "Indeed, Murasakibara maybe be much bigger but he has less muscle mass. In addition, Murasakibara is more keen to snacks than giant slabs of steak"

"I don't know if that was an insult or not, Akachin~?" Murasakibara took some chips out his bag. "Would it matter?" Akashi smirked. Murasakibara thought it over for a minute or so, "Noopppeee"

"I'm going to throw up..." Kise gulped. "If you throw up, I won't forgive you. The seniors bought you that food. If you throw it up, that would be rude" Kuroko eyed Kise critically. "B-b-b-but...Kurokochi..." Kise whined."Mah, don't be such a baby " Kagami laughed. The group approached the GOM home. "I will come in for a minute and prepare some tea and stomach medicine for you" Kuroko stroked Kise's back. "Ah...Kurokochi! You're the best!" Kise cried out snuggling up to Kuroko. "Get off of him, stupid model!" Kagami and Aomine said together, punching Kise on his head. Kagami and Aomine glared at each other - not liking how they were in sync. "Ah, there's a basketball court a little this way" Aomine said with a smirk, "Want to play a little while Kuroko takes care of the baby?"

Kagami returned the smirk, "Ah. Let's do it"

"I'll want to come too~" Murasakibara munched on his snacks. "I will as well" Akashi nodded. "I have a ball with me" Midorima pulled a basketball from his bag and adjusted his glasses, "it should be my job to school you"

"I will join you after I make sure Kise-kun is O.K" Kuroko gently helped Kise into the house. "Ah look Kurokochi, a note..." Kise reached deftly for the note attached to the door, "must...be some fan mail...I'll read it later" Kise groaned, slipping the note into his pocket. "Yes, yes, Kise-kun is the most popular" Kuroko rolled his eyes and sighed. Kuroko helped Kise into his room and quickly prepared some medicine and tea and brought it back to Kise. "Nnnggghhh..." Kise moaned holding his stomach. "You'll feel better if you drink this" Kuroko tried to hand Kise the tea, but Kise rolled on his side, going fetal. Kuroko sighed and climbed onto the bed. "K-k-k-kurokochi..." Kise blushed. Kuroko ignored him and moved so that Kise was laying on Kuroko's lap. Kuroko moved his arm to cradle Kise's head and gently angled Kise's head up. Kuroko gently blew the steam off of the tea before slowly guiding the cup to Kise's lips and tipping the cup to get the liquid down Kise's throat. Kise smacked his lips, "Its sweet"

"I put honey it in" Kuroko shrugged and put the tea on the bed stand. "I like this..." Kise smiled and cuddled closer to Kuroko, "...being able to monopolize you, Kurokochi...ah, will you rub my belly?"

"Are you a dog, Kise-kun?"

"Awww come on, Kurokochi...please?" Kise looked up at Kuroko with big, golden eyes.

Kuroko sighed and gently rubbed small circles on Kise's stomach. Kise sighed happily and turned his face to bury it in the fabric of Kuroko's shirt. "Kurokochi~" Kise sighed pleasantly. "Just go to sleep already" Kuroko sighed.

When Kise had finally went to sleep, Kuroko was able to sneak out and ran to the basketball court. Kise on the other hand, opened his eyes the second he heard the door close. He placed a hand on his stomach and covered his eyes with his other hand. His heart was racing and he had a deep blush staining his cheeks, '_W-who would be able to sleep in that situation?'_ Kise thought trying to calm himself.

About a block from the courts, Kuroko could hear shouting and yelling. He hurried his pace and found that Kagami, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Akashi in an intense game. Kagami and Aomine would occasionally yell or exclaim in excitement. Kuroko sighed and went to stand between Kagami and Aomine, quickly jabbing both of them in the ribs. "AHHHH!" Kagami and Aomine screamed in surprise and pain. "What the hell, Kuroko?!" Kagami shouted, holding his side. "Don't appear out of no where, Tetsu!" Aomine barked. "I did not come out of no where, I was here the whole time.."

"Bullshit" Kagami and Aomine yelled in unison. "Yes well, it is much too late for you two to be screaming and yelling" Kuroko shrugged, "Kagami-kun, let's go home"

"...what do you mean 'lets', Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, raising an eyebrow. "A-are you saying you live together?" Midorima blushed. "That's right. Kagami-kun and I started living together almost right after high school" Kuroko answered. "Ah...I wish I lived with Kurochin too~" Murasakibara mused, wiping some sweat from his brow.

Kagami and Kuroko said their goodbyes and headed home. The GOM stood motionlessly on the court. "Hey...they don't have one of...those...relationships...right?" Aomine mumbled, turning red. "I doubt it" Akashi shrugged. "It's not our business" Midorima sighed, a bright red blush staining his cheeks. "Mah...I'm jealous..." Murasakibara sighed. The GOM silently agreed.

* * *

**The next day:**

Akashi Seijuro had lost his mind.

He had definitely lost his mind, the revelation that basketball was fun again had driven Akashi over the edge of insanity..

...because there was no way what he was seeing was real.

There was absolutely no way...

Kuroko Tetsuya was wearing bunny ears.

"T-T-T-Tetsu...what the hell are you wearing?!"

Oh...maybe he hadn't lost his mind.

Earlier that day, Kuroko Tetsuya had just finished making the GOM's meals for the day and was packing his stuff to visit the day care center. "Where are you going, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, eyeing the Kuroko's bag. "Ah, since its a weekend, I thought you guys would be O.K as long as I had your meals prepared"

"That doesn't tell me where you're going." Akashi eyed Kuroko suspiciously. Kuroko was wearing a plain black, long sleeved shirt and nice, neat jeans. As far as Akashi knew, Kuroko always wore clothes that were on a little on the messy side - as the duties of housekeeper often involved messing up one's clothes. But today Kuroko was dressed rather nicely, making Akashi suspicious that the phantom was going out on a date- and after the stunt Murasakibara pulled the other night, he didn't want Kuroko out of his sights.

"Ah, I'm-"

"Kurokochii!" Kise came running towards Kuroko, arms stretched wide. Akashi glared at the copy cat, opting to stick his foot out to trip the idiot before he could get his hands on Kuroko. "Ahhhh...oooowwwwwww that was mean, Akashichi"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ryouta" Akashi smiled, snipping the scissors in his hands. Kise gulped and returned his attention to his beloved Kuroko. "Ne, Kurokochi, since today is our day off, why don't we go play basketball?" Kise asked, a bright smile on his face. "Actually, I-"

"Oh, if its basketball, I'm going too" Aomine appeared, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Hehhh, you're barely awake Aominechi! We don't want to wait for you!"

"I don't care if you wait for me, stupid model! As long as Tetsu waits, I'm fine"

"Excuse me, but actually I-" Kuroko tried to interject.

"Ah, an outing? I could go to the store...I need to prepare my lucky items"

"Hahhhh? We're going to play basketball! We're not going shopping, especially for your stupid lucky item!"

"It's a good thing your lucky item for today is an ass whooping, I shall deliver it to you promptly"

"Oho, you want to go, Ohsa-asa freak?!"

"Virgos will experience massive head traumas and broken skulls if they think they can take on the power of a Cancer, so says your horoscope for today"

"That's not a real fortune!"

"Interesting, but it is your immediate future, Aomine"

"It's obviously fake, as least try to make it sound real!"

"Would you like to test that theory?"

"Who's yelling so early in the morning~" Mursakibara whined as he came down the stairs. "We're going to play basketball with Kurokochi, Murasakibarachi!"

"Hehhhh, basketball with Kurochin...I want to as well"

"Then if you get these two to stop arguing, we can go!"

Murasakibara nodded and grabbed Midorima and Aomine by their heads, "Ne, if you don't settle down...I will crush the both of you~"

"Gh...s-sorry...Murasakibara"

"Apologizes, Murasakibara..."

"If the lot of you are done, Tetsuya left about five minutes ago"

The GOM turned to face their captain, who was holding a pair of scissors and smiling at the group, "if we don't leave immediately, we will lose him...and if we lose him, you will lose your lives". The GOM walked silently, attempting to trail the phantom - which was not a simple task. Kuroko's amazing lack of presence made stalking the man a matter of complete and total concentration - if Akashi had no been with them, the GOM would not have been able to track their housekeeper to Vanilla Daycare Center. "Ah, that's right. This place is run by Kurokochi, huh?" Kise mused while looking up at the daycare's sign. "Hahh, he must have to work very hard then...running this place and being our housekeeper..." Midorima mumbled, adjusting his glasses.

"Is that concern I hear, Midorima?" Aomine smirked. "Who would be concerned for that guy, you idiot!" Midorima bit back. Aomine was about to reply when they heard a scream come from the daycare, followed by a: "NO! What did you do to Kuroko-sensei!" In a flash the GOM were in the building, running around to find the source of the scream. The GOM noticed a crowd of children surrounding what looked to be a mop of sky blue hair. "Tetsuya, what happened?" Akashi ran to the middle of circle. His eyes fixated on Kuroko Tetsuya...with big white fluffy rabbit ears. Thus, Akashi Seijuro began to question his sanity, until he heard the rest of the GOM approach.

"T-T-T-Tetsu...what the hell are you wearing?!" Aomine screamed, a scarlet blush on his cheeks. "What kind of look is this for a teacher! You should be ashamed of yourself" Midorima said refusing to look at Kuroko. Akashi stared at the sight, carefully and quietly taking out his cellphone and taking a picture. "You look yummy, Kurochin" Murasakibara mumbled, dropping his snacks to the ground. Kise, meanwhile, was drowning in a puddle of his own nosebleed. "It seems the children wanted me to wear this." Kuroko replied, his face as passive as ever. "But we heard screaming!" Aomine replied, his hands twitching, wanting to bring the fluffy looking Kuroko into his arms. "Yes well, it seems Mafuyu-chan thought it would be fun to super glue these ears to my head. Which caused Takumi to become upset - as he had planned to super glue this Gundam mask onto my head" Kuroko replied, showing the GOM the other mask as evidence. "Which then begs the question...how did you children get your hands on super glue?" Kuroko asked, turning his attention to the kids. "Mafuyu took it from her dad!" A child from the back tattled. "That's not fair! Mafuyu did not!" Mafuyu defended, holding her hands behind her back. "You know, Mafuyu-chan is really cute" Kuroko started, turning towards the little girl, "And Mafuyu-chan knows that lying is a bad, ugly thing right?" Mafuyu shifted under the weight of her sensei's gaze and the weight of the guilt tugging on her heart. "M...Mafuyu thought that super glue meant it would give Mafuyu super powers..." Mafuyu mumbled. "No one ate this glue though, right?" Kuroko asked quickly, scanning the classroom. "Of course not! Mafuyu knows that children shouldn't eat glue...but..."

"But what, Mafuyu-chan?" Kuroko asked, gently taking the small bottle of glue from her hand. "Mafuyu thought that is Mafuyu used the superglue and put bunny ears on sensei...sensei would become a bunny" And with that the GOM began to imagine a world where Kuroko Tetsuya was a tiny bunny rabbit. "You know that humans can't turn into animals..." Kuroko sighed. On the contrary, the hormones and feelings of the GOM were quickly turning them into beasts. Before their thoughts could wander into more unpure areas. The children turned their attention to the guests. "Wow! You're so tall, aniki!"

"Ne, Nii-chan, whats with that stuffed animal frog? Can I play?"

"Does you mom not tell you to wear sunblock? Because my mom would be mad if I was as tanned as you..."

"Ah! It's Kise Routa-sama! I saw your pictures in my aunties magazines!"

"Wah, onii-chan, you have two different colored eyes! Did you know that?"

"Are you nii-chans here to play with us?"

"Ah, speaking of which" Kuroko said, quickly silencing the questions of the curious children. "Why are you here?"

"Ah...that...w-we wanted to play with Kurokochi...so we followed you here..." Kise mumbled, kicking at the ground - exactly how a child who was being scolded would. "That!" One of the children shouted, "We can understand that feeling!" Kuroko and the GOM looked down at the kids, all looking at the GOM with shining eyes. "The feeling of missing Kuroko-sensei when he's away..." Mafuyu went up to Kise and held his hand. "Wanting to feed Kuroko-sensei snacks and have him feed you snacks as well..." Another child went to Murasakibara. "Wanting Kuroko-sensei to praise you.." Another kid held Midorima's hand. "Wanting to have Kuroko-sensei all to yourself.." A child said, going up to Akashi. "And wanting Kuroko-sensei to look at you.." A kid went close to Aomine, "Are all feelings we completely understand!" The children said together looking at Kuroko. "Can they stay and play with us?!" Mafuyu asked, tugging on Kise's hands. "They're like out comrades!"

"They get our feelings, Kuroko-sensei!"

Kuroko sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I understand, please stop now". The children had a very easy time of making Kuroko feel extremely guilty. "I will go get some snacks for everyone, please play nicely" As Kuroko left the room, the children ran around the room happily. After a while, Kise looked down at some of the kids that had gathered around him. "Ne, what kind of feelings were you talking about?" Kise asked. "Isn't it obvious, niichan? Its love!" One child yelled happily.

"L-l-l-l-l-l-"

"Noooo, niichan, its pronounced l-o-v-e, love!" the child giggled. "I'm not...we're not..." Kise put his arms up. "But all those feelings we talked about earlier...definitely love, ne?" One child asked, turning to her classmates. They nodded with big, bright smiles. "But we're...we're guys!" Aomine blushed. "Gender has nothing to do with it" One child noted. "You love who you love" Another added with a shrug. "But don't think you have a chance with Kuroko-sensei! Mafuyu is going to be his bride!" Mafuyu yelled. "You're annoying! No way Kuroko-sensei would marry you!" Another child spit back. "Who cares? Mafuyu is the prettiest!"

"But your personality stinks!" A boy shouted. The children began to bicker, completely unaware of the stunned GOM. The GOM had certainly gotten close and attached to Kuroko - but that didn't necessarily mean that they _loved_ him. And if they did love him, it would be love bred from friendship, not romantic feelings...right? Their hearts and minds began to race - unsure of what exactly was going on. When the door to the room opened, and Kuroko came back holding a couple packages of drinks and crackers. "Sensei is back!" A child yelled, bringing everyone's attention to the blue haired man. "L-let me help you, Tetsu" Aomine immediately ran from his seat to gently take some of the packages. "I appreciate it, Aomine-kun"

Aomine looked at Kuroko, a bright blush staining his dark cheeks. '_In love with Tetsu?...that's bull-'_ Aomine's thoughts were interrupted when Kuroko's eyes met his. Aomine watched with stunted breath as Kuroko slowly smiled up at him. Aomine turned a deeper shade or red and was suddenly very grateful that he was very tanned. "Can you please hand those out then, Aomine-kun. Only one per child" Kuroko said, still smiling. "A-ah...sure" Aomine mumbled back. He set the packages of juice on the tables and began handing them out, his eyes never leaving Kuroko.

Soon, all the children had their snacks and were chatting and eating happily. Luckily, there was enough left over for the GOM and Kuroko to have some as well. Murasakibara eyed Kuroko carefully. '_Do I love Kurochin like that? Hehh...It would be nice if I could have him all to myself...we could nap together...eat snacks together...heheh...Kurochin is very cute...maybe I could get very serious about him~ my Kurochin...my Kurochin...mine...hahhh I like the sound of that_' Murasakibara smiled and hummed softly to himself.

Midorima shoved a hand into his pocket, fingers quietly tapping that husky keychain he had bought before. 'It's ridiculous to think that I would like someone like that guy...I mean he's a guy for goodness sake, nanodayo!' Midorima glanced at Kuroko, his face turning bright red at the sight of Kuroko quietly munching on snacks and wearing those ridiculous bunny ears. Midorima looked away - unable to handle the way his heart throbbed.

'_So that's what it is..._' Kise thought, staring intently at Kuroko. 'I_t's love, huh? Well I can totally get behind that - but if the rest love Kuroko too..then...ah what am I thinking? Aominechi will never accept his own feelings, Midorima is a tsundere who will never say his feelings out loud, Murasakibarachi is too much of a child to think of anything but snacks, and Akashichi...Akashichi would probably scare Kurokochi...so realistically, Kurokochi is all mine_' Kise smiled brightly.

Akashi was more tactful - he would merely glance at Kuroko every once in a while - careful not to get caught by those beautiful crystal blue eyes unless he wanted to be. In which case, Akashi would merely smile at Kuroko - earning himself a smile back. Akashi was certain that he liked Kuroko. There was no doubt about it - Kuroko had intrigued from the very begin - even at an incredibly young age. But he wasn't so sure he loved Kuroko. He didn't even know Akashi men **could** love other people. He wasn't even sure his father loved his mother or if it was some sort of business deal. But love...love was...certainly an option he wanted to explore.

The GOM and Kuroko sat at a separate table - an awkward silence settling between them when the door to the classroom burst open. "Yo! Tetchan!" A voice boomed. The class froze and turned their attention to the door to find three men standing in front of the class. "Wah! Its Himuro, Kasamatsu, and Takao!" The children cheered happily running up to the three men. "You, kiddies! How ya been?" Takao asked picking up one of the children and swinging him up into the air. "Hello. It's been a while" Himuro smiled, causing some of the girls to blush. "Kasamatsu-nii, look! I got a gold star today!" A child ran up to Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu smiled and gently pat the kid's head, "Ah, I see! You did very good."

"Please go back to your seats" Kuroko sighed, looking at the children with a critical eye. As the class calmed down the three visitors were able to find their way to Kuroko. "Sorry for the disturbance...Kuro...rabbit? What's with the whole..." Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow and pointed to Kuroko's bunny ears. "The kids." Kuroko replied with a shrug. "Ah! Tetchan is so cute! Good going kids!" Takao cheered happily, "Ne, Himuro, take a picture! Quick!" Takao tossed his phone to Himuro and quickly wrapped his arms around Kuroko. "My turn is next" Himuro smiled. Kuroko sighed, "please do not condone this kind of behavior"

"Ah...yeah, sorry Kuroko. I told them it would be rude to come to your workplace unannounced.." Kasamatsu sighed.

"Aw don't be such a sour puss!" Takao jabbed playfully, "We haven't seen Tetchan is so long!"

"That's true" Himuro nodded, gently wrapping his arms around Kuroko from behind, "You haven't been around lately". Kuroko sighed, "I apologize, but in my defense you have not been to play basketball with me and the other Seirin guys either".

"Well, you got us there" Takao shrugged, "Ah! Don't hog Tetchan, Himuro!" Takao gently pulled Kuroko away to give him a hug. "Yes, well, as nice as it is to see Kuroko - it seems as though we're being rude to his other guests" Kasamatsu looked at the table of the GOM. "Other guests?" Takao and Himuro looked at each other, then to the table of strangers. Takao broke out into laughter, "Look! Its a rainbow of people!"

"Ah, I should introduce you - Himuro-kun, Takao-kun, and Kasamatsu-kun are friends from my high school days and... this is the GOM - the ones Riko had hired me to care for"

"Ooohooo! The GOM, huh? Heard you guys were really strong!" Takao whistled.

"We're just 'friends from your high school days'? Isn't that a bit cold?" Himuro smiled. "Its not inaccurate" Kasamatsu shrugged. "aww, but I thought we had something more...Tetchan..." Takao cuddled close to Kuroko, nuzzling his neck. Takao shivered when he saw the death glares from the teens sitting at the table. "Please do not give people the wrong impression..." Kuroko sighed, gently patting Takao's hair.

The group sat together and ate snacks, but it didn't take long for Takao and Himuro to realize how affectionate the GOM were to Kuroko - they knew of their feelings just by seeing how the GOM looked at Kuroko. It was unbelievably obvious. Himuro and Takao merely smiled at each other. There was no way they couldn't tease the GOM. Takao smirked and gently lifted Kuroko's chin with his finger, "Ne, Tetchan..." Takao mumbled before dragging his tongue along the side of Kuroko's face, stopping dangerously close to his mouth. "You had a crumb" Takao pulled away, a giant smile on his face. The GOM's jaws collectively dropped, with the exception of Akashi who opted for a killer death glare. Kuroko sighed and wiped cheek with the back of his hand, "You're always doing things like that, Takao-kun"

"Cause Tetchan is so cute!"

"You shouldn't go around licking people's faces, Takao" Himuro chastised. He brought a napkin to Kuroko's face and gently began wiping it. Himuro held onto the crook of Kuroko's neck while he pretended there was still saliva on Kuroko's cheeks. Himuro smiled as he gently ran his thumb along Kuroko's soft skin. "There we go" Himuro smiled, ruffling Kuroko's hair, and pulling away. "Ah, thank you, Himuro-kun" Kuroko replied, as deadpan as ever.

Takao and Himuro smiled and chuckled amongst themselves at the way the GOM had turned red with embarrassment and anger. Kasamatsu sighed, eyeing the two sadists. It was obvious what they were doing - but it was so troublesome and it could be troublesome for Kuroko later on. Kasamatsu decided it would be best to leave before the short redhead GOM killed them all. "We better get going" Kasamatsu pulled Himuro and Takao from the back of their collars. "Come by the bar sometime, Kuroko. It'd be nice to see you there again" Kasamatsu smiled. "PLEASE DO!" Takao yelled happily. "We'll see you soon" Himuro waved.

"Those guys..." Aomine growled. "They were sticking too close to you, Kurokochi! Who are they exactly!?" Kise whined moving closer to Kuroko. "Ah...they went to rivaling schools when I was in highschool. After we went up against each other, we found we got along well. So we decided to be friends." Kuroko answered taking a sip of juice. "You...get along well with those guys?" Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Yes, they are quite fun" Kuroko nodded. "Are they any good?...In basketball, I mean..." Aomine asked. "Un, very. They come out to play basketball once and a while...I will invite them to play next time if you would like to go against them" Kuroko replied. "Oh...I think we would love to..." Akashi smiled.

As the group walked home together, Kise shoved his hands into his pockets - feeling the note that was stuck on the door the other day. "Ara. Oh yeah, my fan mail!" Kise smiled pulling it out. "Fan mail?" Midorima raised an eyebrow.

"Un. It was attached to our door"

"Sounds like a psycho stalker to me" Aomine shrugged. "Maybe she'll kill you" Midorima added. "If you're going to get murdered, Ryouta, please refrain from dyng in the house. Blood stains are a pain" Akashi smirked. "Don't trouble Kurochin with having to clean up your blood, Ok~?" Murasakibara hummed. "Y-you don't actually think...someones going to..."

"It was nice knowing you, Kise" Aomine replied immediately. "I can't say the same" Midorima yawned. "D-don't joke..." Kise cried. "Just open it and read" Akashi sighed. "Ah...It says: See you soon.."

"Yup, you're definitely going to die" Aomine sighed.

"Rest in peace, Ryouta"

"N-noooo"

"Oh, its from someone named Haizaki Shougo? Isn't that a man's name~?" Murasaki mused. "Oho, good luck with that situation" Aomine laughed.

"Pardon me, I actually believe that note was for me." Kuroko slid the note out of Kise's fingers. "EH?! Kurokochi has a fan!?"

"No...Haizaki...is...an old...friend" Kuroko thought, choosing his words carefully. He kept his face passive, despite the way his stomach was twisting or the way his heart was racing. "Another old friend? You were quite popular in high school, huh?" Akashi commented with a smile. "No...not really" Kuroko sighed. "I should be going home. I will see you all tomorrow" With that Kuroko quickly walked away before the GOM could ask anymore questions, his bunny ears bouncing as he walked.

"Ne, you don't think this Haizaki is an old flame of Tetsu...do you?" Aomine watched as the blue haired man walked away. "No! It can't be! Kurokochi is pure!" Kise wailed. "If we're being honest, we don't know all that much about Kuroko. He may very well have had lovers in the past" Midorima shrugged. "Not like it matters" Akashi smirked, "I won't allow anyone else getting that close to Tetsuya."

"What do you mean 'anyone else', Akachin?" Murasakibara cocked his head to the side. "Figure it out on your own" Akashi said, making his way into the house.

And the rest of the GOM felt that this Haizaki Shougo was not the only man they had to worry about.

* * *

A/N Stuff:

Slowly developing people's feelings aren't really my forte...I'm more of an ALL IN RIGHT NOW, LEGGO kind of gal, but I thought I would give it a go...

Anyways! sorry it took so long...but I was just not feeling this chapter for some reason!

Anyway, hope you liked!

Please review if that's what you're into! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Whheee~

Sorry if this chapter seems kind of rushed~ I wanted to publish it before I drove back to school ehe

Disclaimer: I don't KnB

* * *

Kuroko sat motionlessly at his desk - blankly staring at the piece of paper before him. He deftly picked it up and brought it closer to his face. The note was written in absolute chicken scratch and only had three words: See you soon. Kuroko's eyes moved to the bottom of the piece of paper. He looked at the name as if it would magically morph into something else - as if the fact that that Haizaki Shougo was back was some sort of cheap trick. But the more he stared the more reality shook him. Haizaki Shougo was, indeed, back.

But why?

What did Haizaki possibly gain from coming after him again? Kuroko's mind raced with questions. He never fully understood why Haizaki did what he did all those years ago. He never understood why Haizaki had turned from friend to foe in a matter of days. Kuroko forced his hands to stop shaking. If Haizaki appeared again, Kuroko wouldn't be caught unprepared. Kuroko was older and stronger than he was before.

"Oi, Kuroko, you want some tea or something?" Kuroko's head snapped in the direction of his door, the loud knocks shaking him from his thoughts. "I'm good" Kuroko replied. He sighed with relief when he heard footsteps walking away. He wondered if this was a matter he would have to bring up to Kagami and the rest of his friends. The whole "Haizaki problem" was such a huge ordeal for everyone involved...maybe it would be better to wait until it was absolutely necessary to tell everyone. Kuroko slammed his fist into his desk, willing the memories of the past away. '_Childish'_ Kuroko thought with a sigh. Kuroko could handle this. Kuroko could most definitely handle this. Haizaki was no longer the beast that haunted Kuroko's nightmares - Haizaki was a child begging for attention and was lashing out. Kuroko could do this. He didn't have much of a choice.

Kuroko soon forgot all about Haizaki when he walked into the GOM house. "I swear I'm really going to kill you this time!" Kuroko heard Aomine's voice bark. "I dare you to try something you stupid ganguro!" Midorima's voice echoed back. "Why don't you both shut the hell up?! Idiot megane! Ugly tanned monkey! All this yelling is hurting my ears!" Kise yelled. "You're adding to the yelling, stupid model!" Aomine yelled. "You say 'model' like its an insult! I'm paid to be good looking!"

"Yeah, you look like a real pretty girl!"

"I'm more manly than you!

"Tch, yeah right!"

"Yeah! I am right! I'm bigger and better than you anyway!"

"What are you saying, pervert?!"

"I'm saying you probably won't be able to satisfy anyone. Wasn't that obvious?!"

"Oi! It's not the size, its what you do with it!"

"Yeah yeah yeah...keep telling yourself that"

"Akashi is the smallest out of all of us, are you saying...that..about him as well?"

"Do you want to die, Ryouta?"

"I'm just pointing out- Akashichi, please no!"

"Oi! Be careful! HEY!" Midorima's voice yelled before a loud thud was heard. "BACK OFF TSUNDERE!"

"What is going on here?" Kuroko asked appearing by the stairs, staring blankly at the scene before him. Aomine was soaked in suds and was only wearing a towel around his waist. He was trapping pressing a shirtless Midorima into the wall with a fist . Akashi was all fours leaning close to a boxer-only-clad Kise with a pair of scissors pressed to Kise's neck. The GOM all slowly turned their heads to see their housekeeper. "This-!" Aomine backed away from Midorima. "It must be nice being so young. But please refrain from doing such activities the more public areas of the house. I would prefer to not clean up these kind of messes" Kuroko replied simply. "You got the wrong idea, Kurokochi!" Kise whined. "Shut up! This is all your fault anyway!" Aomine yelled back. "How is it my fault!? Midorimachi's the one that used all the hot water!"

"I wouldn't have used all the hot water if someone hadn't spent so long in the shower before me" Midorima adjusted his glasses and looked at Akashi. "You snooze, you lose" Akashi replied with a smirk, "Besides, it was Atsushi's turn to shower first - he's the one that left the shower on for so long"

"Speaking of which where is Mursakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked. "Who knows where that giant is.." Aomine rolled his eyes. Kuroko walked to Murasakibara's door and knocked.

Inside, Murasakibara's headache was only worsened by the yelling and noise. He groaned, his head throbbing painfully. The sharp pains in his stomach made it impossible for him to uncurl from the fetal position and he was way too hot and way too cold all at once. "Murasakibara-kun?" Murasakibara barely registered the opening of his door and the soft calling of his name. He could only groan in response. The fever making him much too dizzy and fuzzy to speak. "Are you alright?" He heard the voice say. He felt like he couldn't fully understand the voice over the ringing in his ears. He sighed softly at the coldness that suddenly touched his forehead. "My, you are burning up, Murasakibara-kun...you may need to go to the hospital." Murasakibara felt the hand slowly begin to leave and in his childlike mind was thrown into overdrive from the fever. He quickly reached up, keeping the hand on his head. "Stay" He rasped out. "I should call the school" Kuroko replied attempting to tug his hand away.

"No, stay..." Murasakibara forced out, his throat contracting rather painfully. His fever made him delirious causing him to be borderline hysterical. "Stay..." He whinned. Kuroko felt Murasakibara slowly move his hand to cover his eyes and Kuroko felt the hot tears touch his palm. Kuroko cocked his head to the side and looked at Murasakibara with a sympathetic look. "Is Murasakibarachi O.K?" Kise burst the door open, the other GOM standing behind him. "Shh!" Kuroko whispered harshly, "It seems he has gotten a rather bad cold. Midorima-kun could you please call the school and inform them that Murasakibara-kun will not be at school today and probably tomorrow? Akashi-kun please go call Riko-san and tell her the same. Aomine-kun, please bring be some towels and a bowl of luke warm water. Kise-kun, please go downstairs and bring me some medicine and tea"

"Stay by me..." Murasakibara whinned slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. "I'm staying, Murasakibara-kun. I'm not going anywhere." Kuroko said, taking a seat on the edge of Murasakibara's bed. "Promise...?" Murasakibara mumbled. Kuroko smiled, "I promise".

Aomine stood outside the room for a moment, listening in on the conversation. His heart beat painfully. Jealousy rose from his heart in big, painful waves. He gripped the towels in his hand and brought the bowl of water closer to his chest. He shook his head. It was stupid to be jealous of Murasakibara, he was sick for goodness sake and Kuroko was just taking care of him. Aomine should be more concerned for his friend, not the fact that his housekeeper was going to stay by someone else's side. But love is anything but logical. Aomine growled softly, suddenly wishing he was the one thrashing around with fever. "What are you doing, Aominechi?" Kise asked, appearing with a bottle of medicine and a cup of steaming hot tea.

"Nothing! Just shut up!" Aomine spat as he opened the door. "Geez, you don't have to be so angry, Aominechi" Kise whined following close behind. Aomine placed the bowl on the night stand near Kuroko. "Ah, thanks Aomi-" Kuroko was cut off as Aomine roughly threw the towels into Kuroko's face. "I'm going to school" Aomine growled, running out of the room and slamming the door as he left. "That Aominechi! So rude!" Kise gently removing the towels from Kuroko's face. "I wonder whats upsetting him" Kuroko thought, cocking his head to the side. "Guessing what Aominechi is upset at is like guessing what kind of snacks Murasakibara likes" Kise shrugged, "there's just too many". Kuroko laughed, causing Kise to freeze in his tracks. "I suppose that is true" Kuroko looked up, giving Kise a small smile, "Thank you, Kise-kun. I feel better"

Kise turned bright red, "I-I'm glad I could help you for once, Kurokochi..." Kise fidgeted. Murasakibara whined in his sleep. He rolled onto his belly and moved towards Kuroko. Murasakibara sighed as he snuggled into Kuroko's back and tightly wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist. "Ah...you're holding on too tight" Kuroko sighed attempting to move Murasakibara's arms, but too no avail. Kise blushed. His body felt like it was on fire and his heart thumped fast and hard in his chest. He suddenly felt the urge to punch Murasakibara in his feverish face. Kise unconsciously balled his hands into fists. "What's wrong, Kise-kun?" Kuroko noticing how tense Kise had gotten. "N-nothing!" Kise yelled, following in Aomine's footsteps, Kise ran out the room, slamming the door. Kuroko felt Murasakibara flinch at the noise. "I wonder what's gotten into them..." Kuroko sighed, gently running his fingers through Murasakibara's hair. "We did as you asked, Tetsuya...what the hell..." Akashi growled. "You're an adult, you shouldn't let someone hold onto you in such a fashion" Midorima sneered. "Yes, well, if you think you have the strength..." Kuroko lifted his arms into the air, "then by all means, try to get me out of Murasakibara's grip"

Akashi lowered his eyes and Midorima looked away. "That's what I thought" Kuroko sighed, putting his arms down. "Could I ask one favor?" Kuroko asked the two teens. "What?" Akashi asked with a tone that could freeze hell over. "Could one of you bring me my book from downstairs?" Kuroko asked, completely unaffected. "Which one is it?" Akashi asked with the same ice cold tone. "Wuthering Heights" Kuroko smiled. "Shintaro" Akashi said simply. Midorima nodded, "I'll get it". Kuroko nodded, "thank you very much"

A few moments later, Kuroko quickly caught the book before it his face. Midorima stood at the door and adjusted his glasses. "You did not have to throw it at me" Kuroko said simply. "Whatever" Midorima mumbled. "Why are you acting so childish?" Kuroko asked raising an eyebrow. "If you didn't want to bring me my book you should have just said no. I have to say I'm rather disappointed. Especially in you, Midorima-kun. I thought you were much more mature than this" Kuroko chastised, a severity in his eyes. Midorma balled his hands into fists. It wasn't so much the words Kuroko had said, but the look in Kuroko had. His eyes could speak volumes and Midorima felt overwhelmed. There was a rather sharp pain in Midorima's chest that radiated down to his lungs. Not that he would show Kuroko any of that. Akashi just glared at the scene and quickly turned his back. "Take good care of Atsushi, Tetsuya" Akashi said simply, making his way downstairs, Midorima close behind.

"Ne, do you think they're doubting my abilities?" Kuroko asked the giant feverish mass that was Murasakibara. Murasakibara groaned and wrapped his arms tighter and cuddled closer to Kuroko. "Ah, right...medicine" Kuroko sighed and reached towards the nightstand to grab the small bottle of medicine Kise had brought. "Can you sit up for me, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked, gently running his hand through Murasakibara's hair. "hngh..." Murasakibara groaned, shaking his head. "If you sit up and drink this, you will feel much better" Kuroko coaxed the giant gently. Murasakibara leaned against Kuroko as he slowly lifted his body up. His arms were still securely wrapped around Kuroko, but his head was leaning against Kuroko's shoulder. "Good boy' Kuroko smiled, pouring some of the dark purple liquid into the bottle cap and bringing it close to Murasakibara's mouth. "No...smells...not yummy" Murasakibara turned away. Kuroko sighed, "If you drink this...I'll buy you any snack you want once you get better"

"But it smells so gross...Kurochin" Murasakibara groaned. "Well, what can I do to make you drink it?" Kuroko asked with a sigh. "...Hm...maybe if you fed it to me with your lips" Murasakibara smiled. "That would require me to put this medicine in my mouth, Murasakibara-kun"

"Even Kurochin doesn't want to drink it" Murasakibara mumbled. "No one wants to drink cold medicine" Kuroko shrugged, causing Murasakibara's head to bounce slightly. Murasakibara groaned and shook his head. "I don't want it" Murasakibara whined. "Yes, I know. But...it would make me happy if you drank it"

"It would, Kurochin?"

"Un. Cause then Murasakibara-kun will get better soon and we can share snacks together"

"Will you sit in my lap like last time?"

"As you wish"

"Hng...then...fine..." Murasakibara groaned as Kuroko brought the cap to his lips. Murasakibara drank it in one giant gulp, wincing when the foul liquid touched his tongue. Kuroko quickly grabbed the tea and brought it to Murasakibara. "Here, wash out the taste with this". While Murasakibara sipped the tea, Kuroko reached over to the nightstand and dampened one of the towels. Kuroko gently took the tea away from Murasakibara and helped Murasakibara lay back down slowly. "Kurochin..." Murasakibara whined in pain. "Shh...its O.K" Kuroko whispered softly. Kuroko slowly placed the wet towel on Murasakibara's forehead, earning a soft sigh of relief from the giant. Soon, Murasakibara was sleeping, a vice-like grip on one of Kuroko's hands. Kuroko sighed, the grip was making it rather difficult for Kuroko to read.

At school-

"You were the one acting childish!" Kise barked angrily at Aomine. "I didn't do anything!" Aomine bit back. "You were acting like a spoiled kid! You threw towels at Kurokochi!"

"They were towels! I couldn't have hurt Tetsu if I tried!"

"Still, you hurt his feelings!"

"He doesn't care!"

"He cares about us! So, of course he cares if you throw things at him!"

"Yeah, well he obviously cares more for Murasakibara!"

"Murasakibarachi is _sick_, you over-tanned ganguro idiot!"

"So, you're telling me you didn't get angry at Murasakibara when he got all close to Tetsu?!"

Kise paused, "T-that's..."

"See! You're the same!"

"Don't put me in the same boat as you!"

"Calm down you two" Akashi glared. The two glared at each other before puffing their cheeks and sitting on opposite sides of the group. "What are you fighting about now?" Momoi sighed placing her hands on her hips. "None of your business" Aomine hissed. "Oh come on, Daichan! Tell me! Maybe I can help!"

"You can't" Aomine mumbled. "You don't know that! I have a woman's intuition!" Momoi winked. "Well..." Kise thought for a moment. "It's Atsushi" Akashi started off. "Ah yeah...he..." Kise tried to continue. "Ah, he's sick today right? Probably from all that gorilla's training"

"Don't bring me into your shit!" Riko barked from across the room. "Oh right...she doesn't hear her top players arguing, but call her a gorilla and all of a sudden she's got super ears" Momoi mumbled under her breath. "Ah that! It's that! Uh...Murasakibarachi...has been getting special training and treatment from Rikochi"

"Ah, so?"

"We don't like it." Midorima said simply.

"Huh? Why?" Momoi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because its not fair, right? We should all be treated the same!" Kise said, waving his arms around. "Hah?!...Oh no...Don't tell me you like Riko-kun?!" Momoi pratically screamed.

"How in the hell did you come up with that?!" Aomine yelled. "Well, what you're feeling...its jealousy isn't it? Oh no, its definitely jealousy...but because of Riko-kun?! WHY?!"

"It's not-" Kise tried to interject, only to have scissors thrown in his direction. "You found us out" Akashi shrugged. "Oh...gross!" Momoi gagged, quickly running away from the group. "What was that for Akashichi? Now she thinks we're in love with Rikochi!"

"Isn't that better than letting her know the truth? She has her eye on Tetsuya as well" Akashi shrugged. "Whatever...I don't know what your deals are...but I am not jealous" Aomine mumbled. "Hah? Isn't that Midorimachi's line?"

"Shut up, stupid model!" Aomine and Midorima yelled together, dealing Kise a rather hard punch.

* * *

YAY! I hope you enjoyed! I hope to see you in the next chapter!

And a HUGE THANK YOU to all you lovely reviewers out there! Warms my heart man!

Review if that's what you're into ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Eeek! Chapter 10 already!

Thank you so much for all your support!

I didn't actually edit this chapter as much as I normally do...so..ya know...mistakes...they happen...alot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket :)

* * *

Murasakibara slowly opened his eyes. The throbbing pain in his head had been reduced to a dull pounding and he could finally breath in and out of his nose. He groaned, his body still very weak, as he shifted...when he felt a hand in his. His eyes trailed to the hand, then to the arm, then to Kuroko, who had his back turned to Murasakibara. "Kurochin~" Murasakibara huffed softly. Murasakibara widened and he felt his heart stop for a moment as Kuroko slowly turned - purple eyes meeting blue. "You're awake, Murasakibara-kun? How are you feeling?" Murasakibara heard Kuroko say, but the words didn't register. Murasakibara had heard of romantics saying how they felt like they could get lost in their lover's eyes...and Murasakibara had always felt such sentiment to be rather stupid. But here, in this moment, Murasakibara felt suspended in time. Those blue eyes seemed to be as vast as the sky itself. He felt that even if he had an eternity to explore, he would never quite see all he wanted in those beautiful blue eyes. "Are you O.K, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko asked, getting more and more concerned as the purple haired giant said nothing and simply stared at him. Murasakibara continued to stare. His heart thundered in his chest and he felt as though he couldn't breathe. How could anyone look away from Kuroko's eyes? How could anyone not want to stare at him forever?

But the moment could not last forever. Murasakibara watched as his world slowly went to black as Kuroko gently covered Murasakibara's eyes with his coarse hands. "Maybe you should go back to sleep, Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko sighed. "But I want to look longer..." Murasakibara whined, picking up Kuroko's hands and moving them to his chest. Murasakibara flattened his one hand over both of Kuroko's on his chest. "Look longer at what?" Kuroko asked, feeling how the teen's heartbeat was pounding under his hands. "At Kurochin" Murasakibara smiled. "At me?" Kuroko cocked his head to the side, "Why do you want to look at me?"

"Kurochin is...hard to find" Murasakibara started, trying to find the right words, "Kurochin...is rare...like...like an oyster".

"An oyster?" Kuroko chuckled, gently pulling out one of his hands from Murasakibara's grasp and running his fingers through the silky purple hair. Murasakibara nodded and leaned up into Kuroko's touch, "Like an oyster...holding a pearl...not many people can find them, you know. But when you do...ah...its...so..."

"Its so what? Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko gave the giant a small smile. "Its...like..." Murasakibara closed his eyes, tiredness quickly taking hold of him. "Its...everything." Murasakibara mumbled before falling asleep again. Kuroko pulled the blanket up to Murasakibara's chin and gently tucked in the sides. "I wonder what you meant" Kuroko whispered, feeling entertained, "Ah well...sweet dreams Murasakibara-kun"

Kuroko was preparing soup for Murasakibara when he felt eyes on him. Kuroko turned around and found Aomine standing in the doorway looking at his feet. After a silence, Kuroko sighed, "You know it's bad luck to stand in a doorway? They say they're portals to other dimensions or hell and if you stand there too long, a demon will latch on to your shoulders". Kuroko fought back a smile at the way Aomine scrambled to come into the kitchen, a terrified look on his face. "Thats not true, is it?!" Aomine barked, shaking. Kuroko shrugged, "Its an urban legend of sorts...you're home earlier than the others."

"It was self-practice" Aomine sighed, "I...had something to do, so I came home"

"What was it that you had to do?"

"Apologize...to...you..." Aomine mumbled. Kuroko cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes really!...I...this morning...acted..." Aomine stuttered. "...like a child?" Kuroko offered with a smile. "Gah...yeah...like a child...a spoiled brat. I shouldn't have thrown things at you. It was wrong. I'm sorry"

"Well, at least it wasn't a book"

"...someone threw a book at you?"

"Un. Midorima did"

"That...that bastard! He could have really hurt you!" Aomine yelled grabbing onto Kuroko's shoulders. "It was just a book. I wouldn't have been hurt that bad, and besides, I caught it. In any case, you started it - with the whole throwing of things"

"Yeah...but...hah...I guess you're right"

"I know"

Aomine chuckled, "I take it you forgive me?". Kuroko smiled, "Of course I do. I value your friendship very much". Aomine blushed, "Friendship, huh?" Kuroko merely nodded and went back to his cooking. Aomine slumped down in a nearby chair and held his head in his hands. He slowly moved his hands so he could see Kuroko. Kuroko said nothing as he silently stirred the soup he was making. Aomine felt that if he hadn't kept his eyes on Kuroko, he would just fade away. "Hey...Tetsu?" Aomine mumbled, his heart began to ache and his hands felt clammy. "Yes, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, not even turning around. "I...uh...Tetsu..." Aomine began to stutter. His mind was racing to find the right words. Aomine felt himself stop breathing for a moment when Kuroko turned around. "What?" Kuroko asked with a very tender, gentle tone that made Aomine shiver. "I...I think...no...I know...I really..."

Kise froze outside the kitchen door. It couldn't be. 'A_ominechi...he's not thinking of confessing right now...is he?!_' Kise thought, his hands balling into tight fists. He listened as Aomine stuttered and Kuroko waited patiently. "Look, Tetsu...you need to know that I-" Aomine started. But Kise didn't want to hear the rest - he didn't want Kuroko to hear the rest. He **couldn't.** Kise quietly opened the hallway closet door and slammed it as loud as he could. He stayed out of sight of the kitchen as he made loud stomping noises. "Tetsu, I-!" Aomine tried to finish before the impending interruption. But Aomine hesitated for a moment, allowing Kise to burst into the room. "Kurokochi!" Kise forced himself to sound as cheerful as always. "Oh, Kise-kun. Welcome back" Kuroko said.

"Good to be back, Ku-ro-ko-chi!" Kise sang the syllables happily, but was eyeing Aomine carefully. Aomine glared at the blonde model - a fury building in his chest. "What did you want to say, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko turned to Aomine. Aomine shook his head, "Nah, forget it Tetsu...I'll tell you later."

"You can say anything to me, Aominechi!" Kise smiled and wrapped his arms around Kuroko from behind, and used Kuroko's head as a chin rest, "I will listen" Kise smiled at Aomine, a challenge in his eyes. Aomine's eyes narrowed as he stood out of the chair. "Yeah, right. Screw you, Kise" He growled before leaving the kitchen. "Aomine-kun is quite moody today" Kuroko sighed as he watched the tanned teen go. "Mah, it's probably his time of the month"

"Oh. I should get him some midol then"

"Good one, Kurokochi" Kise laughed. "Well, it was just a play on your joke, Kise-kun" Kuroko shrugged. "Eh? I wasn't joking" Kise smirked, trying to keep his laughter down. "Ah! Kurokochi?"

"What is it, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked. "Hows Murasakibarachi?" Kise asked looking at his feet. "Better. Not at 100%, but better. Its good to be worried about your friends, but trust me, I'm taking very good care of him"

"I..I have no doubt...but...honestly I kind of wish I was sick too...then Kurokochi would dote on me" Kise smiled, a slight blush appearing on his face. "That's no good, Kise-kun" Kuroko sighed. "Its...not...huh?" Kise mumbled, feeling disheartened and looking down. Kuroko gently ran a hand through Kise's hair, causing Kise to look up and into Kuroko's eyes. "If Kise-kun was also sick...I would feel very worried"

_'Because two sick kids would be the worst_' Kuroko sighed, but thought that wasn't necessary to say out loud, especially since Kise looked so happy.

"Then I promise to stay super healthy! I won't make you worry, Kurokochi!" Kise hugged Kuroko tightly. "Yes, yes, that's wonderful. Now, please let me go"

"NEVER!" Kise cheered happily.

"My, my, my...it seems you need more discipline, Ryouta" Kise and Kuroko looked to the doorway to find Akashi leaning against the frame. "I..I didn't mean anything, Akashichi!" Kise stuttered, backing slowly away from Kuroko. "Hm, yes well, I'm still tripling your workouts"

"But!..."

"Don't argue with me, Ryouta" Akashi smiled. Kise nodded, tears running down his cheeks. "How is Atsushi, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, turning his attention to the housekeeper. "Better" Kuroko shrugged. "Excellent. I imagine you have been by his side this whole time?" Akashi asked, advancing towards Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded, "Yes, I have".

"You're a good person, Tetsuya" Akashi sighed standing directly in front of Kuroko. Akashi gently ran the back of his hands against Kuroko's cheek. "But staying by a sick person can also cause you to fall ill. That is not something I want to see. In fact, you're looking a littler under the weather, Tetsuya..."

Kise held back a scream when Akashi leaned down and gently pressed his forehead against Kuroko's. "Your temperature seems a bit high as well" Akashi smirked at Kise before taking a small step back. "Do I?" Kuroko asked, putting his palm on his forehead, "How strange...I feel fine...but you're right, Akashi-kun. I will be careful. Thank you for your concern" Kuroko smiled and Akashi smiled back.

"Ah, but where is Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked after a while. "Shintaro? I think he went to reflect on himself" Akashi shrugged. "Un. He told me he threw something at you. He seemed pretty down about it, even if that stupid tsuntsun would never admit it" Kise added. "There's no need for him to feel bad" Kuroko sighed. "He could have hurt you" Akashi started, "And that minor possibility is enough for him to need to reflect"

Kuroko nodded, not fully understanding. Kuroko poured some of the soup into a bowl. "I'll go give this to Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko said, giving a slight nod to Kise and Akashi. "Un. Be careful. Don't go to fast and hurt yourself" Akashi smiled. Kuroko chuckled, "I am not a child, Akashi-kun. I will be fine"

When Kuroko was gone, Akashi and Kise stared at each other. "I hope you're not thinking about making a move on my Tetsuya" Akashi narrowed his eyes. "Kurokochi isn't your's. And you may be the boss of me on the court, but not here. I have every right to try and court him as much as you do. It's not like you're afraid of me, is it?" Kise smirked. "A minor threat like you isn't even on my radar" Akashi growled. "Yeah, we'll see how 'minor' I am. And you should know, I had to stop Aomine from confessing today. Shouldn't he be the one you need to torture?" Kise quickly walked out of the kitchen. Akashi froze, his brows knit. He swiftly pulled out his phone and sent a text to Aomine: Daiki, starting tomorrow, your training will be doubled. Akashi smirked when he heard Aomine groan and curse from upstairs.

After Kuroko had given Murasakibara the soup, he decided his work was done for the day and started to walk home. On his way, he saw Midorima in a nearby park walking in small circles. He had one hand on his chin, the other behind his back and he looked to be in deep thought. Kuroko walked up to him, purposely standing in his path and making Midorima run into him. "What the...what was...Kuroko!?" Midorima yelled, adjusting his glasses. Kuroko merely nodded, "It's late...and very cold out, Midorima-kun"

"I know that, stupid!"

"You should be at home"

"Well, I'm a little busy!"

"Yes, I see that. But you know using a shovel to dig a circle in the earth would be much more simple than walking in tiny circles for hours"

"I haven't been out here for hou-"

Kuroko pointed to the ground, and sure enough, the path of Midorima's pacing was clearly seen - as the green grass was crushed until the dirt was showing. Midorima blushed, "That doesn't mean anything!"

"You're right. I did hear that children were beginning to make these weird circles all over the place. A new game, perhaps"

"You're making fun of me!"

"No, if I was making fun of you I would have made a joke about you, your green hair, and crop circles"

"You're insufferable"

"You think so? What a shame. I happen to like Midorima quite a bit"

Midorima's blush deepened and he found himself at a total loss of words. Kuroko couldn't help but smile, "Care to tell me what you're doing?"

"Reflecting" Midorima mumbled curtly. "So I've heard. About what?"

"My behavior"

"And?"

"And what?"

"What have you and your pacing come up with?"

"I...need to apologize..." Midorima mumbled. "Are you apologizing now?" Kuroko asked. "Trying...to" Midorima sighed. "Then, I forgive you"

"I didn't even-"

"It's enough for me. I forgive you. Now, please go home. It's a school night"

Kuroko turned to walk home when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. "W-wait!" Midorima stopped Kuroko. Midorima took the husky keychain from his pocket and dangled it in front of Kuroko.

"Is this for me?" Kuroko asked, reaching up to take the key chain when he felt Midorima nod. "It's nothing special. Other people could get better gifts, I'm sure. If you don't like it you can throw it away..." Midorima began to babble, slowly becoming more and more aware that he was practically hugging Kuroko.

"I would never dream of it, Midorima-kun. This...this is a lovely gift. Thank you" Kuroko smiled, clutching the keychain to his chest. Kuroko wiggled out of Midorima's grip in favor of giving the tsundere a proper hug. Kuroko held in a chuckle when he felt how Midorima froze in his tracks, unable to move, when Kuroko wrapped his arms around Midorima's waist. After a moment, Kuroko gently pat Midorima on the back and let him go. "I will treasure this" Kuroko smiled and gave Midorima a small bow before heading home.

Midorima stood frozen where he stood. His mind racing and his heart pounding from the hug. It wasn't until a couple minutes after Kuroko was already out of sight that Midorima was able to move again. Midorima looked at his hands and smiled, remembering how Kuroko had taken the key chain. His smile widened as he pumped both fists in the air, silently cheering at his success. Midorima sighed contently before walking back home.

...that night, Kuroko and Nigou had a fun time scaring the crap out of Kagami with the key chain.

* * *

Ah, goodness...I fit all the GOM in there. WOOO

RIGHT ON

Thank you all SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for all the reviews! It's absolutely amazing and I love each and every one of ya lovely readers!


	11. Chapter 11

EEEEEKKKK! Thank you all so much for all the love!

It inspires me ;)

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KnB

* * *

The next afternoon, Kuroko went to the GOM house with a smile with his face. He really felt that he was bonding with the high schoolers - like they were becoming friends. His life was going rather smoothly of late, and Kuroko felt at peace.

Kuroko was busy pulling weeds from the yard, when he felt someone's eyes on him. He wiped his sweat and looked to the fence and found none other than Haizaki Shougo. "Long time no see, Kuroko" Haizaki smiled with a small wave. "You got rid of the cornrows" Kuroko tilted his head to the side. "I did." Haizaki nodded and ran a hand through his long grey hair. "It looks good. Those cornrows made you look like a delinquent" and in a second, Haizaki's smile turned into a scowl.

During afterschool practice, Kise was swinging he legs while he sat on the benches. "Ne, Rikochi…Rikochi….RIKOCHI" Riko sighed and rubbed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "What do you want, Kise…?"

"You were ignoring me" Kise whined nudging Riko with his elbow. "Yeah, your voice was annoying me so I tuned it out" Riko shrugged looking through her clipboard at all the statistics Momoi had written for her. _'That kid can be useful sometimes_' Riko smiled, scribbling notes next to the numbers. "Ne, Rikochi?"

"What, Kise-kun? I'm busy. If you're bored why don't you give me 40 laps?" Riko sighed. "That's not it, Rikochi…I was just wondering…who is Haizaki Shougo?" Riko froze, her body trembled, the pen in her hands slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor with a soft clink. "Riko?" Aomine asked, turning his attention to his coach. "Y-you…how do you know that name?" Riko asked, eyes wide. "The other day he stuck a note on our door" Midorima replied adjusting his glasses. "Is he a friend of Kuroko?"

"The note was addressed to Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked, shaking. "Yeah, why?" Akashi raised an eyebrow. "W-w-what….what did the note say?"

"I'll see you soon" Akashi replied. "N-no…no way…why is that guy still…" Riko shook. "Rikochi?" Kise tilted his head to the side and watched as Riko turned pale. "Whats-" Riko cut Kise off by blowing the whistle around her neck. "Practice is cut short today! Go home!" Riko dug the keys from her pocket and threw them at Akashi. "Please get everyone out of here then lock up the gym"

"Wait, Riko, what's going on?" Aomine asked, but Riko was already almost out of the door, cellphone to her ear, "Kagami-kun, Haizaki's back and it looks like he's still after Kuroko-kun. Please get to the GOM house as fast as you can….I know…calm down! This time…this time we will protect Kuroko-kun". Riko ran out of the gym as fast as she could. Akashi turned his attention to the rest of the team, a smile on his lips, "Everyone will get out of here in 20 seconds…or else". The team gulped – the gym had never been cleared out so fast. The GOM began to run in the direction of their home, quickly catching up with Riko. "What are you…did you lock-"

"I did, but now... Atsushi" Akashi looked at the giant. "Hai~" Atsushi swiftly scooped Riko in her arms and continued to run. "Wah..what are you.."

"Explain who Haizaki Shougo is." Akashi ordered. Riko gulped, her body still shaking, "That guy….that guy is a demon…."

Back at the house, Haizaki had moved to stand directly in front of Kuroko – a sinister smile playing on his lips. "Its good to see you again, Haizaki-kun" Kuroko said, his eyes blank. "Don't do that Kuroko, don't pretend like you're not afraid" Haizaki smirked looking down at the blue haired man. "But I am not afraid" Kuroko replied, "How have you been, Haizaki-kun?" Haizaki growled and grabbed Kuroko by the collar, "Don't pretend like you care, Kuroko. That really pisses me off about you"

"What do you want, Haizaki-kun?" Haizaki threw Kuroko away, causing the smaller man to stumble to stay standing up. "What if I said I want your life?" Haizaki asked, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an army knife. He smirked as he tapped the latch, the blade came out of the handle with a soft click. "I would appreciate if you didn't" Kuroko sighed. "Will you scream, Kuroko? Will you cry? Will you be able to maintain that annoyingly empty face while you're laying a puddle of your own blood? That face...full of agony and despair...I want to see it again" Haizaki approached Kuroko, swiping the blade across one of Kuroko's cheeks. Haizaki smirked and licked the blade. "I'll do to you what I did to Ogiwara" Haizaki touched the blade to Kuroko's neck. Kuroko's eyes darkened as he looked up at Haizaki- unyielding and unafraid.

"Who is this guy?" Aomine asked as the group continued to run. "Bad news" Riko mumbled. "Yeah, we got that already" Aomine growled. "He...He used to be a part of the Seirin team with Kuroko. He was always a trouble maker but he and Kuroko were good friends. Then one day out of the blue, Haizaki injured a fellow player. Kuroko tried to help Haizaki...and his kindness just got him hurt" Riko's eyes narrowed at the memory. "Hurt, how?" Midorima asked. "We weren't fast enough last time" Riko ignored Midorima, "Please...run faster"

"I'm sure that Kagamichi is already there" Kise offered, panting. "Isn't that him over there?" Murasakibara asked nodding in front of them. "You're not at the house yet?" Riko yelled when she saw him. "Tch, they wouldn't let me leave the station, so I had to bust out" Kagami replied, panting slightly. When the group was close enough to the house to see it. They saw a man with dark grey hair standing in front of Kuroko. Kagami charged in front of the others and punched Haizaki in the face at full speed. Kagami looked at Kuroko and immediately noticed the blood trickling down his shadow's face. "You bastard!" Kagami grabbed Haizaki, who had not fully recovered from the punch. The rest of the group caught up, Riko immediately jumped out of Murasakibara's arms and ran to Kuroko. She inspected his cheek, then held him defensively, "Why are you back, Haizaki?" Riko growled. "Hahh….I just missed you?" Haizaki laughed, blood trickingly down his nose. "Don't fuck with us, Haizaki" Kagami growled. "Its not like you're the one I want" Haizaki chuckled, eyes traveling to Kuroko. Kagami growled and tightened his grip on Haizaki's shirt. "Don't look at him! Scum like you doesn't deserve to look at Kuroko!"

"Oho, I did miss that **passion**, Kagami. Are you and Kuroko dating now?" Haizaki laughed. "If I see you anywhere near Kuroko again...I'll kill you. I promise you that" Kagami shoved Haizaki away. "That wasn't a no" Hazaki smirked and dusted off his shirt. "I'll definitely see you again, Kuroko"

"I'll be waiting, Haizaki-kun" Kuroko replied calmly. Haizaki chuckled as he walked by the GOM, an evil glint in eyes. "I'll see you kids soon too"

"Why didn't you call us?!" Riko yelled when Haizaki had disappeared, "And why didn't you tell us that he had contacted you?!"

"It didn't seem all that important at the time" Kuroko shrugged. "You idiot! Of course it's important! Do you want to get hurt that badly?! Do you want to end up like Ogiwara-kun?!" Riko screamed, her eyes tearing up.

"...I believe you know better than to say something like that, Riko-san" Kuroko lowered his eyes. "He was our friend too, Kuroko-kun! Don't act like you were the only one that was heart broken that day!" Riko bit back.

"We just don't want history to repeat itself" Kagami sighed. "How can you be so calm and gentle to him?! He was wrong not to tell us!" Riko barked at Kagami. "I'm not calm. I'm not trying to be gentle" Kagami glared at Riko, "I'm so angry I throw my fists through a wall, but Kuroko is Kuroko...Ogiwara was our friend but Kuroko was the closest to him. Of course Kuroko wanted to handle this himself - he's that kind of man...and I'm trying to be understanding of that"

"Still!" Riko yelled, "I just- I can't..."

"I get it. I'm sorry" Kuroko took Riko's hands in his, "I'm sorry to have worried you so"

"Good!" Riko barked, quickly taking her hands away from Kuroko - not wanting to forgive him just yet, "Now get in the house and get yourself some first aid!"

"I can help" Midorima adjusted his eye glasses and took out a first-aid kit from his bag, "My lucky item for the day"

"Ho-o-ly crap, Ohsa-asa actually pulled through for once!" Aomine yelled in surprise, earning him a swift kick to the balls by Midorima.

Inside the house, Midorima and Kuroko were in the kitchen as Midorima helped Kuroko tend to his wound. In the living room, Riko and Kagami sat with the rest of the GOM - both the adults unwilling to leave Kuroko alone. "Care to tell us what that whole business was about?" Akashi asked, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands folded in front of his mouth. Akashi's heterochromatic eyes baring down on the adults. "It's not your business is it?" Kagami sneered. "I think it is. That Haizaki Shougo had the nerve to attack Tetsuya in front of **our** home"

Riko looked up and Kagami, who looked away. "They deserve to know - especially if Haizaki plans to come after them as well" Riko said softly. Kagami folded his arms in front of his chest and continued to stare at the wall. Riko nodded and sighed. "As I said...Haizaki was a trouble maker. He was known as a delinquent the minute he came to school. He had no friends and he made enemies of everyone. Then one day, Kuroko brought him to basketball practice. We tried to protest, but Kuroko was stubborn - he was completely convinced that Haizaki would be a good addition to the team...and for a while...he was" Riko looked down at her hands, "but we didn't realize how psychotic Haizaki truly was and...". Riko faced the GOM with tears in her eyes, unable to form the words.

"Then that bastard hurt one of our own" Kagami finished. "I imagine it was this...Ogiwara?" Akashi asked. Riko nodded. "What exactly did Haizaki do to him?" Aomine asked. "There's a bunch of different stories..." Riko started again, wiping the tears from her eyes, "It was the school festival during our second year...the basketball club was putting a display together. Ogiwara and Haizaki were in charge of constructing the booth and...there were these planks...huge giant planks that were leaning on the wall..."

"...and Haizaki pushed them on top of Ogiwara" Kagami finished as Riko covered her face with her hands. "As we said...they were huge and heavy. Ogiwara suffered some intense damage. He was bleeding internally, his arm and both his legs were broken. And on top of all of that, he had suffered a major head injury...but that Ogiwara...he was a fighter. But the doctors here couldn't do enough for him. So they flew Ogiwara to a specialist in the States. None of us have seen or heard of him since that day" Kagami stared at his feet.

"...after that...Haizaki showed his true colors. He went ballistic...he went back to his hyper violent ways...we tried to keep away but he kept coming back. Only Kuroko believed in Haizaki - Kuroko always believed in Haizaki...and then..." Riko shook her head, "During our third year, after we had won the winter cup...after our very last practice as the Seirin Champions... Kuroko stayed late to practice some more...someone should've stayed with him, but we were all busy and...as we were walking home together...we got this phone call from Kuroko...saying that he was locked in the gym and...then...he said Haizaki was with him. We went to Kuroko as fast as we could...but by the time we got there the doors were opened and Haizaki was gone... he beat Kuroko to an inch of his life...when we found him...he...Kuroko was..." Riko yelled in frustration, "and even as we rushed him to the hospital, Kuroko still defended that bastard..."

"Haizaki-kun is not evil" Kuroko added, coming into the living room. "You're still saying that?!" Kagamki and Riko stood up. "That guy hurt Ogiwara! He hurt you!" Riko yelled.

"He became the villain everyone expected him to be" Kuroko shrugged.

"He's the villain we all know him to be" Kagami bit back. "They're right, Kurokochi...this guy sounds like one rotten apple"

"You don't know him, Kise-kun"

"He cut you, Tetsu! Even if that's all we knew, it would be enough to know that guy is an ass!"

"You can't save everyone, Tetsuya"

Kuroko stayed silent for a moment, "Haizaki didn't hurt Ogiwara-kun on purpose. That was an accident"

"Of course he did! Haizaki is insane!" Riko replied.

"He never said he did it on purpose"

"He never said he didn't!"

"You treated him like a monster after that"

"Because he was a monster!"

"The school didn't expel him til much later"

"Because you defended him!"

"I believe in him" Kuroko said, his face as emotionless as ever. "I dont, Kurochin. If he comes after you again, I'll crush him into dust" Murasakibara munched on his snacks.

"That's sweet, but I will handle Haizaki. I would like some answers"

"He's a wolf in sheep's clothing only to you - everyone knows what a demon he is!"

"Or maybe he's a sheep in wolf's clothing - and no one knows how good he is"

"Enough, Kuroko-kun! He will kill you, you realize that?!" Riko yelled.

"Don't be so dramatic, Riko-san. Haizaki-kun won't kill me"

"This is getting us no where! What if Haizaki comes after the Miragen?!" Kagami barked.

"Oh...that is of concern..." Kuroko thought for a moment.

"Finally..." Aomine mumbled, "you're not gonna face Haizaki alone, right?"

"No. I think I will just quit"

"You what?!" The GOM, Kagami, and Riko yelled in unison. "Un. I think that fixes the problem doesn't it? Well then, thank you for your care until now. I hope to see you again soon" Kuroko bowed and headed out of the house.

"Hey wait...Kuroko!" Kagami yelled, chasing after Kuroko.

"I-I...we will handle this" Riko said to the stunned GOM before she also went after Kuroko.

"That...it can't...Kurokochi...just quit...didn't he?" Kise whispered, his eyes wide in shock. "It's a bad joke...Tetsu wouldn't just..." Aomine mumbled.

"Why is Kurochin trying to protect us? We're much bigger than him. We should be protecting him" Murasakibara muttered into his bag of chips. "That idiot..." Midorima said shoving his hands in his pockets and walked to his room.

"He'll be back" Akashi said, "Tetsuya will definitely come back"

...but even Akashi had to fight back to the panic rising in his heart.

* * *

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE the drama~

But yes - that happened

Anyways, thank you for reading!

Review if you would like ;)


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is a little shorter than normal!

I apologize~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KnB :)

* * *

Kuroko stared at the clock. The big red letters blinked a bright 5:30 AM. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, moving slowly to swing his legs over the side of the bed. He winced when his feet made contact with the hard cold floor. And then he froze...the events from yesterday quickly came rushing back to him.

He had quit.

He had quit being the GOM's housekeeper...

Kuroko n_ever_ quit. Ever.

It was a foreign feeling for him. He sighed and flopped back into bed, his legs still dangling off the edge of the bed. He had done it for their own good. Kuroko was pretty confident that Haizaki wouldn't do anything to the teens, but he wasn't willing to risk endangering the GOM. Kuroko smiled when he heard Nigou's feet clicking against the wooden floors. Nigou laid his head on the bed and looked at Kuroko with his big blue eyes. "Good morning, Nigou" Kuroko said softly, leaning forward to give the dog a small peck on the nose.

"Gross" Kagami groaned. Kagami stood in the doorway and was brushing his teeth with his nose scrunched up. "Good morning, Kagami-kun. Are you going to work or did you just get back?"

"Just got back" Kagami grumbled, reaching a hand under his shirt and scratching his chest. "Why are you up anyway? The center doesn't open for another couple hours."

"Un. It seems I woke up this early out of habit" Kuroko sat up and shrugged. "Hnn...want me to stay up and hang out with you a bit? I can walk you to the center if you want?" Kagami fought back the need to yawn. Kuroko chuckled, "Thank you, but no. I will be O.K. You should get some sleep, Kagami-kun"

"Right...Hey...Kuroko?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"You know I'm here for you, right?"

Kuroko nodded and gave Kagami a small smile, "I know".

Kagami gave Kuroko the biggest, cheesiest smile he could manage at 5:30 in the morning, "Good"

Kuroko figured he could just go to the center a hour or so early, just to get some extra paperwork done. He was surprised to see three people already standing in front of the center. "Takao-kun? Himuro-kun? Kasamatsu-kun?" Kuroko called out when he was nearing the gate. Takao charged at Kuroko the second he heard his name, quickly wrapping his arms around Kuroko. Takao said nothing as he tightly held his friend. Kuroko gently stroked Takao's back and looked up at Himuro and Kasamatsu. "What's going on?" Kuroko asked.

"We got a call from Riko-san" Kasamatsu said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Kuroko nodded and wrapped his arms around Takao. "I'm fine, you know? I'm not hurt or anything" Kuroko whispered softly. "We didn't really let Riko-san finish talking. We only got that Haizaki was after you again and..." Himuro walked to Kuroko and placed a hand on the side of his face, "We were really worried about you, Kuroko"

"What does that guy want anyway?" Takao asked, finally letting Kuroko go. "I'm not quite sure myself" Kuroko sighed as Himuro moved to hug him from behind, "but I would like some answers". Kuroko felt Himuro stiffen.

"You're not thinking about talking to that guy, are you?" Kasamatsu asked. "Of course I am. How else can I get answers?" Kuroko replied. "That's stupid Tetchan!" Takao yelled, balling his fists up. "What if he hurts you again?! You can't!"

"Takao-kun..."

"No! It's not right! Your life isn't just precious to **_you_**, you know!? Your existence means a lot to all of us!" Takao argued.

"He's right, Kuroko. Do you know how much it would affect the rest of us if something bad happened to you?" Himuro offered in a gentle tone.

"Again" Kasamatsu added with a frown. Kuroko leaned back against Himuro, unsure of what to say. He didn't really think about it that way. Kuroko was used to doing things his own way...or else...used to other people not noticing him...

Kasamatsu stared at Kuroko, "Don't tell me after all these years...you still don't get? We're friends. Good friends. You're irreplaceable to me, to Takao, to Himuro, to all the Seirin guys, and even to those GOM brats"

Kuroko thought for a moment, a very light blush gracing his cheeks. The change in Kuroko's previously lonely world had happened so gradually that even he didn't notice it. Kuroko no longer walked alone and unnoticed, but had loving, caring friends that always looked after him. He suddenly realized how loved he was, and while that made him really happy, it also was a little embarrassing.

"You guys are irreplaceable to me too" Kuroko said softly, "But there are some things a man has to do"

"Tetchan!" Takao yelled, but Kuroko interrupted him, "...and I will do my very best to stay safe. I promise to call you if I feel even the slightest bit in danger".

"What if we don't get there fast enough? What if you get hurt!?" Takao barked. "I can handle myself until someone gets to me. Don't you believe in me, Takao-kun?"

Takao's eyes teared up, "Of course I believe in you Tetchan!". Takao ran into the hug with Himuro and Kuroko. "But that doesn't stop me from worrying!"

Himuro smiled and looked up at Kasamatsu and waved at him to bring him into the hug as well.

"Thank you for your concern" Kuroko bowed when they ended the hug. "Don't be so polite, Tetchan! We're friends after all! Ah! You know what? You should try calling me by my first name!" Takao smiled brightly.

"That..." Kuroko paused.

"I want you to try that for me as well" Himuro smiled.

"Ah...then me too" Kasamatsu added.

"I don't really see the need for that" Kuroko shrugged.

"Then just once!" Takao pleaded.

"Please calm down...Kazunari...and Tatsuya...Yukio" Kuroko sighed. Takao, Himuro, and Kasamatsu froze after hearing Kuroko call them by first names. "T-too cute, Tetchan! Again!" Takao bounced happily.

"I don't think I could handle that again" Kasamatsu smiled. "I agree. I might just die" Himuro chuckled.

Takao, Himuro, and Kasamatsu decided to spend the day helping Kuroko around the day care center. Thanks to them, Kuroko was able to go through all the paperwork that had been piling up on his desk over the time he had taken on the housekeeping job. They took Kuroko out to dinner and walked him home at the end of the day as well. Kuroko wanted to protest, but he figured they felt the need to be extra protective.

Kuroko was sitting on the couch, Nigou snuggled up on his lap, when he heard a loud grumbling. Kuroko looked down at Nigou and poked his nose. "Are you hungry?" Nigou simply wagged his tail back and forth. Kuroko chuckled and went to the kitchen, Nigou at his heels. Kuroko opened the kitchen pantry and was surprised to find the box of dog food completely empty. Kuroko reached into the box and sighed when he felt his hand go through a hole. "What do you think Nigou? Rats?" The dog looked up at Kuroko was puppy eyes. Kuroko sighed, "All right, all right. I'll go to the store. Keep the house safe O.K, Nigou?"

Kuroko walked through the isles and quickly found the dog food, but seeing as he was in no rush, Kuroko decided to wander the store. After a while he looked down and noticed that at some point he had picked up a can of red beans. Kuroko cocked his head to the side and took it out of his basket and examined it. '_If I remember correctly...Midorima-kun's favorite food is red bean soup' _He thought. Kuroko stared at the can blankly before placing it back into the basket. '_Red bean soup is healthy...I guess'_

He was walking through the rest store's isles when he noticed Aomine standing in front of the assorted ramen section, looking at two different brands in his hands. Kuroko walked up to him and listened as Aomine grumbled about the fact that there was too many types of ramen. Kuroko chuckled, bringing Aomine out of his personal rant. "T-Tetsu!? What are you...How long were you there?!" Aomine yelled in shock. Aomine flinched when he heard the ramen packets pop. "...shit..."

Aomine and Kuroko sat together outside of the store and ate ice cream. After Aomine ranted about the fact that he had to pay for the ramen packets he popped, a silence settled between Aomine and Kuroko. Aomine shifted, uncomfortable with the weight of the silence, "S-so...has that guy showed up again?" Aomine coughed.

"Ah, no. But it's only been about a day" Kuroko shrugged. Aomine nodded, "That's right...but we...definitely feel you missing...at home".

"It will be O.K. I'm sure Riko-san will find a replacement soon enough"

"We're not getting a replacement."

"What do you mean, Aomine-kun?"

"We...we all told Riko that if it's not you, we don't want a housekeeper"

"Then...what are you going to do?"

"We'll manage...until you come back, Tetsu"

"But I may not-"

"We'll convince you...somehow" Aomine smiled at Kuroko. "Ah that's right..." Kuroko smiled back, "We're friends, huh?"

Aomine looked down at his hands, "Y-yeah...friends. I better be getting back. Thanks for the ice cream, Tetsu...I hope we see each other again...soon"

**The next day-**

"Hurry up and do your stretches, Kise-kun!" Riko barked. "But my hearts not in it..." Kise whined back. "Soon, you heart won't be in your chest if you don't hurry up!" Riko yelled back. Kise's eyes widened and tears flowed freely from his eyes as he began to stretch. "Why are you so tense, Riko-kun?" Momoi asked. "This game against Rakuzan...it just has me on edge" Riko mumbled.

"We'll win in the end" Akashi folded his arms over his chest, "There's no way we would lose"

"and our numbers have never looked better" Momoi added as she flipped through her clipboard.

"Minechin has been coming to practice. We're in tip top shape, Rikochin" Murasakibara hummed as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Don't you have 100 more laps to do, Atsushi? It's not acceptable to slack off" Akashi glared at the giant. Murasakibara slumped down slightly and whined, "Nyaaaaa...why is Akachin being so mean...". Nevertheless, Murasakibara began to run more. "Yeah, why are you being so hard on him?" Riko asked.

"No reason..." Akashi smirked as Murasakibara ran.

"Murasakibara-kun, stop for a moment and have a short water break!" Riko tossed Murasakibara a water bottle as he came back around. "Hahhh...thanks Rikochin..." Murasakibara mumbled.

"Hehhh...aren't you a little easy on your players...Riko?"

Riko and the GOM spun around to see Haizaki standing in front of them with a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here?" Aomine growled. "Ahhh...is that anyway to greet an adult?" Haizaki laughed. "If you're planning to cause trouble, we'll call the police" Midorima said. "And they'll pick up whatever is left of your body" Akashi hissed, glaring at the grey haired man. Haizaki laughed again, "My, my, my you've got some attitudes on you...that's ok though...I'll enjoy crushing you all the more"

"I think you're misunderstanding who is gonna get crushed" Murasakibara walked up to Haizaki and looked down on the man. "I don't think I am" Haizaki smirked, "Though if we were to fight fairly, I would lose in pure strength to someone like you but...I never play fair. And I'm not here to fight" Haizaki smiled and took a step back. Murasakibara stared down at the man. Haizaki might have been the one to back away, but Murasakibara felt like he was the one to back down.

"Kuroko-kun isn't here" Riko said firmly. "Oh yes, I know. Kuroko is safe at the day care center isn't he? With those annoying people...I forget their names. They've been rather protective of Kuroko. I haven't been able to get close to him"

"What? Are you stalking him now?! Stay away from Kurokochi!" Kise barked. "Oho? Kurokochi? That's a mighty cute nickname you've got for him" Haizaki laughed, "Don't worry your pretty little girlish head. I won't do anything...yet. Though...I _was_ surprised that Kuroko quit being your housekeeper."

"How do you..." Midorima started. "I'm good at keeping tabs on people" Haizaki interrupted.

"You should get the hell out of our gym, asshole" Aomine took a step towards Haizaki.

"You should listen" Akashi added, clicking his scissors for effect.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with scissors? Oh right, your mommy is dead" Haizaki growled out. Midorima quickly stopped Akashi before he could get to Haizaki. "Let me go, Shintaro" Akashi barked.

"What are you here for..." Midorima asked. A sick sinister smirk made its way to Haizaki's face - so disgustingly evil it sent shivers down Momoi's and Riko's spines.

"I thought it was courtesy for coaches to meet each other before a game"

"You...you can't be...who would hire a monster like you?!" Riko shouted. Haizaki glared at Riko, "I am not a monster, Riko. No...I am something much, much worse...and you will watch your tongue...or I'll cut it out"

The GOM moved to stand in front of Riko defensively. "You won't lay a finger on Riko" Aomine barked. "Oho, how nice Riko...having young men guard like this must make you feel so special...In any case, I should formally introduce myself shouldn't I? My name is Haizaki Shougo and I am the new coach for Rakuzan. My team is the one that will be destroying you"

* * *

WHEEEEEEEEEEEE~~

Anyway - THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the kind reviews and the love!

I FEEL IT and it makes me happy! Oho, I have so much inspiration...I need to find the time to type it all out~

Review if you would like - otherwise, I hope to see you in the next chapter!

Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13

HAHAHA

That last batch of reviews was hilarious xD

I'm glad you liked (or at least felt things for) the last chapter!

Hope you like this one too!

Oh one thing- I guess I've been making some grammatically errors...more than normal...OHOHOH sorry about that - my editing can be spotty and I write stream on consciousness - so I just kinda write whatever comes to mind :x but you should expect a lot of errors none the less~ I maybe be at chp. 13 - but I'm still a newbie writer :)

**Disclaimer:.**..do I have to keep doing these? o.o...KnB isn't mine

* * *

"You...You can't be serious?!" Aomine growled and grabbed Haizaki by the collar. Haizaki chuckled, "It's true"

"Drop him, Aomine-kun" Riko barked before Aomine could do anything. "What?! Why?!" Aomine replied, tightening his grip. "If you injure him, he could have you suspended...a player attacking a coach is a bannable offense" Riko grit out. Aomine quickly dropped Haizaki and took a step back, balling his hands into tight fists.

"Ara? Did you see through my plan? Haha, it would've done me some good if one of the GOM actually attacked me" Haizaki smiled. "How did you trick Rakuzan into hiring scum like you?" Akashi asked with a glare. "They're desperate" Haizaki shrugged, "They were the champions before Seirin came along and ruined everything. They knew I used to play for Seirin and thought of no one better suited to bringing you down than a formal member"

"But your record-" Riko yelled. "Is not of concern. They want to win. That's all that matters. It's totally my style" Haizaki smirked, "Besides, taking down Seirin and the GOM in one swoop? They couldn't turn this opportunity down"

"Why are you doing this, Haizaki?" Kise growled. "For fun" Haizaki said, "Besides, I really, really don't like any of you...especially you Kise. Did you know I have the same basketball style as you? Of course I make the moves my own, but essentially we have the same...qualities in basketball...and that **really** pisses me off". Haizaki walked up to Kise with a devilsh smile on his face.

"Leave him alone, Haizaki!" Riko got inbetween the two. "Oh, so protective" Haizaki laughed, not moving from his spot. Riko growled and shoved Haizaki away, causing him to stumble back. "I wasn't able to protect my players before...but I sure as hell will now. Don't you dare think of laying a finger on any of my team, Haizaki, or I swear to you, I **will** kill you"

"Oh, you sound so scary" Haizaki pretended to shake and began to laugh. "I'm not afraid you, Ri-ko-chaaannn"

"You should be or I'll show you that I can be quite the demon too"

"You're still calling me that..."

"Because that's what you are!"

"Hmph. Whatever, I just came to introduce myself" Haizaki turned around and began to walk away, "I'll see you at the game. Tell Kuroko I said hello"

"Leave Kuroko-kun out of this!" Riko shouted as Haizaki walked out the gym doors.

"If it makes you feel any better, you were pretty cool just then...Rikochi.." Kise offered a small smile, trying to lift the tension. "Shut up and finish your stretches" Riko growled.

Later that day, Kuroko came home to find Akashi sitting in his living room. "Oh...Akashi-kun, hello. How did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked, Tetsuya" Akashi stood and approached Kuroko. "Oh is that-" Kuroko was cut off when Akashi grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Are you an absolute idiot, Tetsuya? With Haizaki running around all blood crazy, do you really think its wise to be this forgetful? What if I was Haizaki?" Akashi growled.

"Oh...yes well...I forgot, Akashi-kun. It happens sometimes. Besides, I was only out for a minute"

"A minute, a second, it doesn't matter. Dangerous people could easily get in here and rob you, hurt you, or worse" Akashi replied, his tone calm and cold. "I will be more careful Akashi-kun. I apologize."

"You-...as long as you know" Akashi sighed and released Kuroko. "Now, then, may I ask you why you are here?" Kuroko asked as he took off his coat.

"Shougo came to basketball practice today"

"Oh he did? That's odd. Why would he do that?" Kuroko asked, cocking his head to the side and looking at Akashi with his baby blue eyes. Akashi stared at Kuroko for a moment, enjoying the feeling of seeing him once again. "It seems he's the new coach of Rakuzan High" Akashi replied after a while.

"Is that so? Good for him. I always knew he liked basketball."

"That's certainly not even close to the point, Tetsuya"

"Then what is the point, Akashi-kun?"

"You left the house and Haizaki still came after us"

"He hardly came after you. His school is going against your school. I'm sure it was bound to happen"

"Nevertheless, I think you should come back as our housekeeper"

"...he may not have come after you, but he is still after me. I should keep my distance until I get the chance to talk to him"

"We can take care of ourselves, Tetsuya, just come back to work for us"

"If you can take care of yourselves, you don't need a housekeeper. And I worked for the school, not for you"

"Then don't be our housekeeper, just come back and stay with us"

"Why do you want me back so much, Akashi-kun?

Akashi slowly approached Kuroko. Akashi placed his hands on the wall behind Kuroko's head and stared down at him. "Do I need a specific reason?" Akashi asked in a low voice. He moved so that his body was pressed flush against Kuroko's. "I only want to see you...and nothing will keep me from what I want. Especially some basketball reject like Haizaki" Akashi whispered softly into Kuroko's ear. "Haizaki is rather skilled in basketball" Kuroko said, completely unaffected by Akashi's actions. Akashi sighed, "That's still not the point..."

"Regardless, I won't come back until I know for sure Haizaki won't harm you and the other Miragen to get back at me"

"I...we can help you, you know, Tetsuya. I can't sit back and let him hurt you"

"I am not a princess in need of rescuing, Akashi-kun. I am a capable man. I have to handle him myself"

Akashi leaned back and stared at Kuroko. They stayed like that for a moment until Akashi sighed and took a step back. "I understand...but if I catch word that he harmed you...I will kill him with my bare hands"

"That's extreme..."

"Its not. Not for the person I love"

"That's sweet, Akashi-kun, but you should reserve the word 'love' for someone you truly do love. If you throw it around it will lose it's meaning"

"Thats not what I...you can be stupid, Tetsuya..."

"That wasn't nice..."

"Yes well...I suppose that is a side of you I also love"

"Akashi-kun.."

"I know, I know" Akashi smiled, "When this is all over...I want to tell you something. Will you listen?"

"Of course. I will listen to whatever you want to say"

"Good. Later then, Tetsuya" Akashi chuckled and leaned in to give Tetsuya a quick peck on the cheek.

Before Tetsuya could say anything, Akashi was out the door. Tetsuya cocked his head to the side and touched his cheek. "My, my, my...kids are so affectionate these days, aren't they, Nigou?" Kuroko looked down at his dog, who just stared back. Kuroko smiled and gave Nigou a gentle scratch behind the ears, when the door swung open. "You still didn't lock the door, Tetsuya" Akashi said appearing again. Kuroko sighed, "I was just about to, Akashi-kun"

"I see that" Akashi smirked.

"I am an adult, Akashi-kun"

"An adult who can't seem to lock a door"

"If you'd get out, I would show you I am completely capable"

"Really?" Akashi took a step back and was out the door. Kuroko quickly went to close the door and locked it with a soft click. "I did it" Kuroko said against the door. He felt the door jiggle for a moment. "Ah, I see. Good job, Tetsuya" Kuroko heard Akashi say from the other side. "Then I will see you later" Kuroko replied.

Akashi stood on the other side of the door with a smile on his face. "Yeah...until then...Tetsuya" He muttered before he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back home.

**Rakuzan vs. Seirin:**

The fated day came faster than anyone wanted. Riko sat by the benches, her hands on her knees. "Calm down, Riko-kun. Everything will be fine" Momoi whispered, gently putting a hand on Riko's shoulders. Riko released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "I don't know about that..." Riko replied staring at the other side of the court. Haizaki looked at Riko with a smirk on his face. Riko scowled in return and looked through her clipboard.

The basketball players were having their talk before the game...after that they would make their way to the court...and then the game would start...and Riko couldn't feel more on edge. Surely, if Haizaki had been training them...then these Rakuzan athletes would be total monsters...their physical abilities **and** their personalities. Riko watched as Haizaki looked up into the stands, a smile spread across his face as he waved. Riko followed his line of sight and glared when she saw what Haizaki was looking at. The rest of the old Seirin team had come out to show their support for Riko. All of which were sending death glares to Haizaki, all except Kuroko. Haizaki chuckled and pointed a finger gun at his old team. "That bast-" Kagami growled before Hyuga and Teipei grabbed him and covered his mouth. "There are kids here, Kagami!" Hyuga whispered harshly. Kagami growled and sent a middle finger into the air. "Take that...**guy**!"

The Seirin guys were able to get Kagami to calm down and took their seats. They watched with bated breath as the game started. "They're down a player?" Hyuga asked, recounting the players. "That goddamn Haizaki, overconfident as usual..." Kagami growled. "No, they're not" Kuroko chimed in. "I keep counting...but it really seems they're down one, Kuroko" Teipei stared at the Rakuzan players. "No...it seems Haizaki-kun has found a player with the same basketball style as me..."

"Don't lose...or else" Haizaki said simply to his team. They nodded and went to take their positions. Haizaki grabbed Mayuzumi before he could leave. "Don't lose focus. You are our trump card...don't blow it"

"I have no interest in your petty revenge schemes" Mayuzumi said blankly as he yanked his arm away. "Hah...thats right...but there is one thing you are interested in isn't there?" Haizaki smirked. Mayuzumi glared at Haizaki, who merely smirked and tilted his head towards the crowd. Mayuzumi searched the crowd until silver eyes met sky blue ones. Mayuzumi stared blankly at Kuroko. Haizaki had forced Mayuzumi to watch hours and hours of Kuroko Tetsuya playing basketball. He and Kuroko were cut from the same cloth...and Mayuzumi thought he would feel something special when he saw Kuroko in the flesh. But as the two phantom players stared each other down, Mayuzumi felt completely and utterly...unimpressed.

The GOM were pleasantly surprised to find that the Rakuzan team was much stronger than they had expected. They weren't nearly as strong as the old Seirin team, but still...they were pretty good. The only real problem was the Mayuzumi Chihiro. The GOM could barely stop Kuroko the last time they played him, but Mayuzumi was like Kuroko on steriods. At least with Kuroko, they just had to stop his passes...but Mayuzumi was not only adept at misdirection, but was a well rounded player as well. Mayuzumi might have given the GOM trouble even if he **didn't** have the misdirection skill.

But this game was for Kuroko - to fight Kuroko, even if it was in a rather small way. There was no way they were going to let Haizaki's team win...there was no chance in hell. After a long, hard fought game...the Seirin team came out on top. Haizaki glared at the score board before slinking out of the gym.

The old Seirin team made their way down the stadium to congratulate the new Seirin team. "You guys deserve a hell of a meal for that!" Hyuga laughed and slapped Kise cheerfully on the back. "Gah...oww...I just played a game! Don't hit me!" Kise whined, rubbing his back. "You did well, kiddos!" Teipei smiled. "We're not kids.." Murasakibara mumbled as he wiped the sweat from his face.

The two Seirin basketball generations were busy talking, that none of them realized Kuroko had gone over to the Rakuzan side. "It was a well-played game" Kuroko said, tossing Mayuzumi a water. Mayuzumi caught it, but didn't say anything.

"You're rather talented. I wish I could shoot and run like you" Kuroko added, his face as blank as Mayuzumi's. Mayuzumi shrugged as he opened the water to take a sip. "Good luck in future games" Kuroko added and turned to walk away. Mayuzumi quickly stood.

"...Thanks" he mumbled before grabbing his towel and walking away. Kuroko gave Mayuzumi a small smile and also returned to celebrate with the Seirin team.

**Late the next day:**

Kagami had called to say that he would be late coming home. He warned Kuroko to stay home and keep the doors locked until he got back home. Kuroko, through the loud nagging of Kagami, had agreed and was sitting on the couch reading a book.

He was just about done with the book when he heard his phone go off. Kuroko sighed and flipped his phone open.

_'Come to the Seirin Gym - Haizaki_'

Kuroko looked at the text, debating on going or not. It's not like he specifically promised to stay in the apartment. Kuroko ushered Nigou off of him and was soon out the door. The streets were dark and silent as Kuroko ran. His heart was pounding so loud, he could almost feel it in his ears. His feet smacked against the pavement as he tried to get to the gym as fast as possible. Kuroko didn't know what he was getting himself into...he just knew that if he ever wanted answers...he would have to get them from Haizaki.

Kuroko walked into the gym a few minutes later. "Yo, Kuroko" Haizaki smirked, dribbling the basketball in his hands. "You're rather brave, huh? I thought you'd come with back up"

"Why would I do that, Haizaki?"

"After what happened last time-"

"We both know what happened last time. I have no reason to be afraid of you"

"Is that so?" Haizkai held the ball in his hands, turning it over in his hands, as if he was thinking about something.

"Why did you call me out here, Haizaki?"

Kuroko's voice snapped Haizaki back into reality. Haizaki lifted his head and looked Kuroko in the eye, a smirk planted on his lips. "Because I want to make you afraid, Kuroko"

"I'm not afraid"

"Stop lying, Kuroko!" Haizaki barked, his voice reverberating through the whole gym. "I will make you admit it, Kuroko. I will **make** you admit it!"

"It would be a lie for me to say such a thing"

"You **are** afraid, Kuroko! I know it!"

"You are weak, Haizaki"

"If anyone is weak here, its you"

"I won't deny that I was weak once. That day...I doubted you...it was only for a second but I knew you saw it. I should have been stronger. I should have believed in my friend. But I was weak...and I doubted you and I hurt you. For that I am sorry...but you misinterpreted that doubt as fear and you began to fill yourself with hate...you want everyone to fear you...so no one can get close to you...but Haizaki-kun...I am not now, nor have I ever been afraid of you"

"Enough, Kuroko!" Haizaki pulled out his pocket knife, "You don't know me!

"I am the only one that knows you"

Haizaki charged at Kuroko. Kuroko stepped back to avoid the swing of Haizaki's knife. "You don't know me!" Haizaki barked as he continued to swing at Kuroko. Kuroko said nothing as he concentrated on dodging Haizaki's knife, miss-stepping from time to time and getting long shallow scratches all over his body. But Kuroko knew he couldn't keep this up. Eventually, Haizaki had Kuroko pinned to the ground, the knife pressed flat against Kuroko's throat. "Admit that you're afraid of me! Tell me how much you hate me!"

"I can't...because I don't"

"Oh yeah? You know what I'm going to do?...I'm going to kill you...and then I'm going to go to that precious little day care...and I'm going to **burn** it to the freaking ground"

Kuroko's eyes snapped wide and he quickly bent his legs under Haizaki and kicked him off. "Enough, Haizaki! You're being ridiculous!"

"This is who I am, Kuroko!"

"No it's not!" Kuroko glared at Haizaki. "You are a good guy. I know you are!"

"I damn near killed Ogiwara!"

"You did that on accident!"

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Because, for the last time Haizaki-kun, I know you! I see you for who you are and if anyone else could see what I do, no one could ever be afraid of you!"

"Shut up, Kuroko!" In his anger, Haizaki charged at Kuroko once more. But Kuroko was exhausted...he had used the last bit of his energy and the cuts over his body made it difficult to move.

Kuroko could do nothing but watch as the knife pierced his stomach.

* * *

AHAHAHAHA IF YOU HATED THE LAST ENDING I BET YOU HATE THIS ONE MORE!  
Ah god...I don't get THAT much enjoyment out of cliffhangers...but I'm not gonna lie...I do enjoy them~

Hope you liked this chapter!  
I haven't done this in a while, but replies to reviews!

**EclipseKuran:** YOU HAVE NO IDEA! I have much, much, MUCH more things planned - some more intense than this!...or not...but they will be pretty intense~

**Lord Knight-chan:** LOL No, I get you! I'm like that too sometimes, but to be perfectly honest, I HAVE NO IDEA! I didn't plan that far ahead~ I apologize! I'll try and let you know when I have it figured out though? And thanks for the grammar tips! I know my English isn't the best...oho

**Lector Dominion:** Thank you for all the reviews! I had a laugh at your reactions!3

**CrimsonVanilla:** I really do. EHEHEHE\

To everyone: Thank you SO much for reading and for writing those absolutely lovely reviews! I hope the story keeps up with your expectations!  
...it probably won't LOL

Anyway, review if you feel like it - otherwise, I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

WHEE~

Sorry for the late update, I haven't had a lot of time to sit and write! Plus -I was hoping to finish the life of Haizaki section of the story in one chapter - but I wanted to get you a sooner update

I'll try to update on Sundays or Mondays from now on though (woo consistency)

Thanks for the reviews and the loves!

I will try to keep up with your expectations!

(also again - grammar and spelling...s'not good oho)

Disclaimer: KnB is not mine.

* * *

From the day he was born, Haizaki was unloved and unwanted...and everyone made sure he knew it. But by nature, he was a sweet boy. He was one who constantly wondered what would make people happy and how he could reach happiness as well. He tried, at one point in his early life, to be the perfect son, the perfect student, the perfect person; but all attempts to make people proud of him were useless. He didn't know what is was about him that made everyone hate him. He didn't understand why he had to live a life of hopelessness and despair...

And so, he decided he would rather be the one spreading the hopelessness and despair than be the one feeling it. He became a delinquent, a bully, a monster. If asked if such harsh woulds ever hurt him, Haizaki would lie and say he didn't care. But his heart would ache when he felt that others didn't understand him...that they thought so negatively of him without really knowing him.

And though he was the one being an asshole, he felt in the right to blame others for their perception of him. No one gave him a chance. No one even tried to get to know him. From first look, everyone felt they knew exactly what Haizaki was about - but they knew absolutely nothing about him. They judged and berated him with no grounds for such thoughts.

Haizaki didn't deserve to be treated like a 3rd class human being - because no one deserves to be treated that way. The students and teachers alike would scrunch up their noses or cower in fear at the sight of Haizaki Shougo. He felt like he was drowning...like he was drowning in plain sight in the facade of who he was pretending to be...and no one cared to even pretend to help him...

Humans are social creatures. Everyone needs other people - be it hundreds of people or just one who believes..and yet...from birth...Haizaki Shougo had been alone.

That is until, he met Kuroko.

Kuroko walked through the busy hallways of Seirin High. He quickly dodged the other students as they walked by him without so much as a glance his way. Kuroko was used to this kind of treatment - afterall he had a lack of presence all his life. He didn't even look up from his book as he had his way outside and to lawn. Kuroko took a seat by the school and leaned against the building, feeling rather pleased he found such a pleasant place to read. The peace was soon ruined by the sound of fighting. Kuroko looked up and barely had time to register what was going on when he saw a body flying his way. Kuroko moved quickly and winced when he heard the body collide painfully with the wall. Kuroko looked up and sweatdropped as he found himself in the middle of a fight.

Kuroko moved around trying to dodge the people flying and the punches being thrown. Eventually, Kuroko made it to center where his eyes set on Haizaki Shougo. He was covered in bruises and cuts, but refused to back down. There must have been at least five guys on him, yet he had a smirk on his face.

In that moment, Kuroko admired Haizaki. He was brave. He fought ferociously and then suddenly grey eyes met blue. "O-Oi! Watch out for the kid!" He heard Haizaki yell, "Kid! Run!". Kuroko turned to see a guy charging at him, his eyes set on Haizaki, and, more than likely, didn't even see Kuroko. Kuroko side-stepped to get out of the way when he felt an arm around him. Haizaki held a firm grip around Kuroko's waist and send a kick into the guy that was charging. Haizaki roughly pushed Kuroko away, "Get going! This is no place for a kid like you!"

"I am not a child. I am a student here" Kuroko corrected as he dodged a fist. "WHAT?!" Haizaki paused and stared at Kuroko, "You're kidding me right?"

Kurko looked at Haizaki with emotionless eyes.

Haizaki stood in front of Kuroko, guarding him and stared down at the man. "...but we've got you surrounded. Give it up, Haizaki. Come quietly"

"How about you go screw yourself?" Haizaki smirked. "Run, kid. I'll keep em busy"

"I told you I am not-"

"Whatever" Haizaki hissed quietly, "this isn't your fight and you shouldn't get involved! Get going already, idiot!"

Kuroko took a step out of Haizaki's shadow and stood beside him, "You helped me out once. It is courtesy for me to do the same"

"A-are...YOU AN IDIOT!?" Haizaki barked.

"What are you yelling at, STUPID" one of the guys yelled back. "Yeah! Don't randomly scream, moron!" Another man yelled.

"I'm yelling at this imbecile!" Haizaki gripped Kuroko's shirt and pointed at him. The group of deliquents that had surrounded Haizaki screamed in shock. "It's a ghost!"

"Run! Let's get the hell out of here!" Another yelled.

Haizaki raised an eyebrow as he watched the others run away in fear. He looked down at Kuroko in shock. "Well...that was useful"

"Please do not refer to me as an object"

"Whatever" Haizaki shoved Kuroko away, "You paid back your debt. You can run away now"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because...I...I was just in a fight. I'm big bad, scary Haizaki Shougo. People fear my very name, little man" Haizaki stared at Kuroko, uneasy as he had never had to explain this.

"I don't believe you're a bad person. You helped me out afterall...and please do no call me such a demeaning name"

"...you're weird"

"Yes, I know" Kuroko shrugged and bent down to grab his book before leaning back against the wall and began to read.

"So...you're really not afraid of me?" Haizaki asked, awkwardly sitting next to Kuroko.

"I'm really not"

"Well...you'd be the first"

Kuroko shrugged in reply and continued to read his book. Haizaki stared at Kuroko for a moment before leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes. They passed the time like this and talked a little between long silences. A hour or so later, Kuroko looked at his watch and snapped his book shut. "Done?" Haizaki asked.

Kuroko shook his head, "Unfortunately not. I'm about 3 chapters from finishing, but I have basketball practice"

"Wait...What?"

"Basketball practice" Kuroko repeated simply.

"You're on the basketball team?"

"Yes."

"This school's basketball team?"

"Yes"

"Seirin High's basketball team?!"

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, "What other school would I play for Haizaki-kun?"

"Ah, then you must be...what...third string? Do you even play in games?"

"I'll have you know I am a regular"

"Don't lie, Kuroko! How could you be a regular?"

"Magic?" Kuroko joked with a small smile. "Come on Kuroko...really?"

"Are you interested in basketball?" Kuroko asked. Haizaki blushed and looked into the distance. He moved his eyes to glance at Kuroko from time to time and sighed when he realized the blue haired boy wouldn't leave until he got an answer. "I...love it" He mumbled. Kuroko smiled, "then would you like to come with me?"

Haizaki snapped his head to look at Kuroko - shocked and wide eyed, "You're joking! Why would you-...It's impossible for someone like me"

"But Haizaki-kun-"

"Just drop it, Kuroko!" Haizaki barked before getting up and running away. Kuroko watched as Haizaki left and gave a sympathetic look. It was because of his reputation that Haizaki didn't want to come to practice. He thought they wouldn't accept him. Kuroko knew the feeling of loneliness that Haizaki felt...and there was no way he could just leave him alone.

The next couple weeks, Haizaki and Kuroko would hang out together without the knowledge of the other Seirin athletes. Kuroko's absence didn't go unnoticed, especially by Ogiwara and Kagami. When they questioned Kuroko on his whereabouts, Kuroko simply said that he was shifting for gold...whatever that meant. But they trusted Kuroko and therefore, left him to his business. Haizaki started sneaking into the basketball games to support his new and only friend. Kuroko would look into the stands at Haizaki. Haizaki had this glint of excitement and happiness in his eyes that Kuroko couldn't ignore.

One day after school, Kuroko and Haizaki were in their usual spot - just talking. When suddenly, Kuroko put one side of handcuffs on Haizaki and the other on his own wrist.

"What the fu-"

"Language, Haizaki-kun. We are still at school. Now, come please"

"Where are we going?!" Haizaki barked as he followed Kuroko.

"To practice" Kuroko replied simply. Haizaki followed in silent shock until they made it to the gym doors.

"No! Wait!" Haizaki pulled on the chains.

"We will be late" Kuroko sighed.

"I can't go in there"

"Why?"

"They won't want me, Kuroko. There's no way they'll accept me!" Haizaki pleaded, slight panic raising in his heart. He actively avoided large groups of people to be free of their judgmental, severe, hateful looks. There's no way he could take that from the Seirin Champions...

"I accepted you, Haizaki-kun. They will too" Kuroko replied simply, tugging on the handcuffs and walking into the gym. He quickly and quietly removed the handcuffs without Haizaki noticing.

Inside the gym, the pair walked to the court lines. Riko froze when she say Haizaki and tried to bit down the fear rising under her skin, "C-can I help you?"

"This is Haizaki Shougo and he is my friend. I would like for you to give him a chance on our team" Kuroko piped up. Riko jumped when she noticed Kuroko standing beside Haizaki. "What do you mean?! This guy is your friend?!" Riko shouted, effectively shutting down practice as the rest of the team made their way to Riko, Kuroko, and Haizaki.

"Yes. Please give him a chance" Kuroko said, giving the team a slight bow. "This guy is bad news, Kuroko..." Hyuga said, giving Haizaki a glare, one that Haizaki returned.

"I told you they wouldn't want me" Haizaki glared down at Kuroko and turned to walk away.

"Haizaki will be an excellent addition to the team. He is hardworking and strong. I believe he is very passionate about basketball. If you use him, he will be great" Haizaki froze when he heard Kuroko's words. No one defended him before...

"I don't know about this..." Riko mumbled. "Well...a friend of Kuroko is a friend of mine!" Ogiwara smiled. He tousled Kuroko's hair as he walked passed him and approached Haizaki.

"Hey! I'm Ogiwara. Nice to meet cha" Ogiwara smiled and extended his hand to Haizaki. The rest of the team slowly and cautiously made their way to introduce themselves as well. "Alright! Now that that's over, take off your shirt!" Riko yelled with a smile.

"Sure...wait...what!?"Haizaki briefly wondered what he had gotten himself into.

During the following weeks, the Seirin Champions were pleasantly surprised at how well Haizaki was shaping up - not only on the court but as they spent more and more time together, they realized that Haizaki was actually a really decent person. The final acceptance of Haizaki occured when during one practice when Haizaki walked into the gym, covered in mud and dirt, with a small malamute puppy in his arms. The team quickly assigned the dog to mascot duty and agreed Kuroko would be its caretaker - much to Kagami's dismay. They all began to regard him highly as a teammate and a friend.

Haizaki was on cloud nine. He felt happier than he had...in his whole life. For once, he wasn't alone. For once, he had friends. His change in attitude was noticed by the other students of Seirin, who began to talk to him as well. Haizaki was amazed at how quickly he was accepted...and it was all thanks to Kuroko. Haizaki was busy thinking of ways to properly thank Kuroko when he was stopped by a teacher in the hallway.

"Haizaki, where are you going?" The teacher asked, a glare and a frown donning the wrinkled face, "I hope you're not going to the roof to smoke"

"No, sir. I quit smoking - as part of Riko's training menu" Haizaki replied as politely as possible, a skill he had learned from Kuroko (and yet another reason why Haizaki felt the need to thank him).

"Oh yes. I heard you were on the basketball team now" the teacher said. Haizaki balled his hands into fists. The teacher's tone raked against his ears - irritating him to no end.

"Yes, sir"

"I do hope you'll stop that nonsense soon"

"Sir?"

"You must know the basketball team is the pride of this school...a disgusting blemish like you on the face of that greatness...well...let's just say it is quite unseemly"

"I don't understand what you are trying to say, sir. I was put on first string soon after I joined. I'm contributing to the team."

"Don't make me laugh. Someone like you...you're very existence...it only drags everyone else down"

Haizkai glared at the teacher as he walked away. Haizaki forced himself to stay where he was...and not to go running after the teacher to beat the living crap out of him. Haizaki had worked long and hard to get where he was with the team. He felt they were finally...truly accepting him. How could that teacher, who knew nothing, say such things to him. Why was that bastard trying to take away his happiness?

"Haizaki-kun?"

Haizaki jumped at the sound of his name and turned around to find Kuroko.

"Its nothing" Haizaki said quickly, "let's just go to practice"

Kuroko silently walked next to Haizaki. He wasn't sure what went on between the teacher and his friend...but the look in Haizaki's eye indicated nothing good.

Time passed and life went on as usual. Haizaki put the teacher's words to the back of his mind and continued to live his happy life. He found himself getting very close to Kuroko, Kagami, and Ogiwara. The four of them soon became inseparable...until...

Haizaki and Ogiwara were busy working on building the stands for the basketball'd booth for the school festival. They joked around and laughed together until they settled into a comfortable silence to focus on their work. Ogiwara turned his back to Haizaki and stared down at the planks of wood in front of him.

"Hey...Haizaki..." Ogiwara mumbled.

"What is it, Ogiwara? If you're tired, take a break" Haizaki replied not even looking at Ogiwara.

"Thats not..." Ogiwara sighed, "I'm going to confess"

Haizaki froze, "Not to me, right?" He turned to face his friend with a raised eyebrow. Haizaki laughed as he dodged the shoe Ogiwara chucked at him.

"Like hell I'd date a monkey man like you!"

"Look at your face in the mirror and call me a monkey again" Haizaki replied.

"Pfft...whatever...I'm talking about confessing to Kuroko..."

"...oh...what are you...gay?"

"For Kuroko...hell, I'd be anything for him.."

"You've got it bad, huh?"

"I love him, Haizaki" Ogiwara smiled at his friend.

"I get it. Kuroko is...he's the kind of guy that only shows up once in your life...he's special. Ah, don't get me wrong, I don't like him that way" Haizaki added quickly, noticing the glint Ogiwara was getting in his eyes, "I'm just saying I understand...and I'll support the two of you, no matter what"

"Thanks, man"

"Your welcome, gay lord"

"Dude!"

"What? I can't make fun of you anymore?"

Ogiwara laughed and playfully punched Haizaki in the arm.

"Gah! That hurt! Now you've got to be the one to move these planks away" Haizaki rubbed his arm. "Oh yeah right. You big faker" Ogiwara rolled his eyes as he struggled to pick up the planks. "I think you broke it. Carry me to the hospital when you finish that will ya?"

"Screw yourself Haizaki" Ogiwara laughed as he lifted the planks against the wall.

"Need help with that, princess?" Haizaki joked as he watched Ogiwara struggle to find a way to find a stable way to lean the planks on the wall.

"Oh, ha ha. I got this" Ogiwara turned around and helped Haizaki get up.

The two began to walk away, when suddenly Haizaki felt Ogiwara shove him away. Haizaki landed on the ground with a painful thump. He sat up and rubbed his head, "Ogiwara, what the hell...was...Ogiwara?!" Haizaki scrambled over to the pile of planks...all he could see of Ogiwara was the pool of blood seeping out from under the planks.

Ogiwara was rushed to the hospital. Haizaki never left his side. Rumors began to spread around the school like wildfire - all indicating Haizaki as the one who pushed the planks onto Ogiwara...

When the nursing staff was finally able to get Haizaki out of Ogiwara's room, Haizaki found the rest of the team standing outside the door...staring at him.

"Hey guys..." Haizaki mumbled. No one answered him. "Wha...what?" Haizaki asked.

"Why'd you do it, Haizaki-kun?" Riko broke down.

"D-do what?" Haizaki asked, trying to bend down to comfort Riko. He reached for her when he felt a punch to his face. "Don't freaking touch her" Hyuga growled, standing in front of Riko defensively. "What...you think I did this?!" Haizaki barked.

"I swear...I...Kuroko! Tell them!" Haizaki turned to Kuroko. Kuroko couldn't look up. He stared down at his feet, unable to move. Kuroko watched as Haizaki's shadow moved - indicating that Haizaki was moving towards him. Kuroko flinched away.

...and with one slight, unconscious movement, Haizaki felt the only person who had ever believed him...now feared him. "Kuroko..." Haizaki whimpered softly, attempting to reach for Kuroko, but a hand quickly gripped his collar and pulled him away. "Get away from him, Haizaki" Kagami hissed.

But Haizaki barely heard him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Kuroko...he couldn't even lift his head...he couldn't even face Haizaki. He had never seen Kuroko like this before. He had done this to him. The once stoic, calm Kuroko...the gentle and kind Kuroko...was paralyzed in fear and heartbreak

_"Your existence drags everyone down"_ The words of the teacher came screeching back. Haizaki could try. He could try with every muscle, nerve, fiber of his body - but he could never have happiness. He wasn't meant for the joys of an ordinary life. In the story of his life, he would forever and always be the a villain...and there was absolutely nothing he could possibly to change it.

Reality crashed down on him in waves of aching. He shoved Kagami away and ran.

* * *

UGH I don't know how I feel about this...its kinda meh to me T.T''

I WILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME!

Well...Haizaki's story is to be continued!

Thanks for reading!

Review if you feel like it!


	15. Chapter 15

I like how I said I'd try to update every Sunday or Monday and I immediately broke that promise by not updating till now ( a week late )

Sorry about that! I was busy with life stuff. I'm sure you get it ;)

And once again, grammar/errors should be expected~Still a super noob writer ehe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KnB

* * *

It all fell apart.

Everything went so wrong so fast. The happy little bubble Haizaki had made for himself burst.

He felt so lost, so desperate...as though he was falling from the sky without a parachute...

...and at the end of it, Haizaki found himself in his own personal hell.

It was so much worse than before. He was more isolated and more hated than he thought possible.

His heart **broke**.

It had been weeks since he heard Ogiwara had been sent to a hospital overseas. He couldn't help but feel like somehow...it was his fault. Maybe if he had moved the planks himself...maybe if he had been more serious...maybe if he hadn't been with Ogiwara none of this would have happened. He barely made it to the hospital before Ogiwara was sent away - luckily none of the GOM had been there. He was able to slip a short apology note into Ogiwara's belongings before rushing out of the room.

He walked the hallways, alone once again. Some clung to the walls and avoided eye contact. Others glared and whispered about him as he passed. He ignored them as he made his way into the basketball locker room. He slowly began cleaning out his locker when he heard voices and footsteps heading his way. Not feeling up to getting chewed out by the team again, Haizaki quickly hid in back room.

"They didn't even give us an email address" Haizaki heard Riko mumble, the sadness was clear as day in her voice. "We can only hope he pulls through" Hyuga tried to comfort his friend, though his voice too was laced with heart break. "What if he doesn't? How would they let us know?" Haizaki heard Riko begin to sob until it became muffled. Haizaki assumed she was crying into Kiyoshi's shirt.

"That Haizaki...we should **never** have trusted him..." He heard someone say. Haizaki balled his hands into fists and refrained from jumping out. "Its not that he did it on purpose" He heard Kuroko's voice say calmly.

"We...we're not blaming you, Kuroko-kun" Riko mumbled softly.

"I'm not accusing you of blaming me. I'm saying the blame shouldn't be on Haizaki-kun"

Haizaki could feel the tension build from the other room as the stiff silence settled between the Seirin players.

"You...you're not trying to say you think Haizaki is innocent?!" Kagami barked, breaking the quiet.

"No, that's not it..."

"Oh thank good-"

"I'm saying I **know** Haizaki-kun is innocent"

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelled, slamming a fist into the wall, "Its good to believe in friends and all, but Haizaki is not your friend!"

"He is my friend. And not too long ago he was your friend too"

"A snake in the grass is not a friend" Izuki chimed in.

"Haizaki-kun is not a snake"

"You doubted him too! That time at the hospital-"

"Yes. I doubted. Despite my non-existent ability to express myself through facial expressions, I am not a robot. I was in an emotional state and I wasn't thinking clearly...and I doubted a friend who needed me. That is my sin. But now, I see no reason as to why Haizaki would just attack Ogiwara for no reason"

"He's evil, Kuroko! He's always been evil!"

"Haizaki-kun is not evil"

He couldn't take it anymore. Something about the way Kuroko so earnestly defended him, despite the way Kuroko had doubted Haizaki, burned him in a way that grated on every nerve in his body. Haizaki was a villain. He knew that. Everyone knew that. How was it that Kuroko didn't? It donned on him, through a slow and painful realization, that maybe Kuroko wasn't the one to see passed his facade, but instead Kuroko was the one that was blinded...blinded by kindness and naivete. Kuroko was too kind for his own good. Why couldn't Kuroko hate him life everyone else in the world?

Maybe in the story of Kuroko's life, Haizaki was supposed to be the villain...the thorn in Kuroko's side. The one to crush the naivete of the hero and bring him into the real world. Where people didn't blindly believe in others. Where people were vile, evil, selfish, hurtful creatures that showed the hero the true nature of man. Haizaki grit his teeth. His heart thundered and pounded quickly in his chest.

If his life story was that of a villain, then a villain he would be.

Haizaki put on his best sneer and entered the main locker room. The room instantly shushed and Haizaki felt a rush of adrenaline at how he commanded the room.

"Haizaki-kun"

Haizaki smirked as he faced Kuroko, "Yo."

And in an instant there was an arm to his throat and Haizaki winced at the way his back collided with the lockers. "Why so angry, Kagami-chan?" Haizaki hummed softly.

"You've got some brass balls to show your face around here, Haizaki" Kagami growled as he pushed his arm into Haizaki's throat with greater force. Haizaki fought back the gasp of air and merely smirked.

"There you go talking about balls again, Kagami-chan. Why don't you come out of the closet already?" Haizaki bit back as he shoved Kagami off of him.

"What do you want, Haizaki?" Hyuga growled.

"Oho, calm down. I'm just here to get my stuff and leave. Like I want to be surrounded by people like you anyway"

"We could say the same" Kagami said as he moved to stand in front of Riko.

"My, there you go. Always the gentleman. Are you crying, Riko-chan? There's no need to cry. It's not like I'm going to kill you or anything"

"Leave her alone!" Kagami barked as he lifted his fist to send Haizaki flying.

"I dare you. I'm not even a student here anymore. By fighting me, you're fighting someone outside of this school. I do believe such a thing is enough to get you kicked off the basketball team, isn't it?" Haizaki took a step towards Kagami.

"Just get your shit and leave" Hyuga growled softly.

"Gladly, Captain" Haizaki replied cheerfully as he grabbed his box and shoved the rest of his belongings into it.

"Haizaki-kun..." Kuroko said softly as Haizaki turned to leave, "About the other day-"

Haizaki spun around and placed a hand on Kuroko's head, squeezing it as hard as he could. Kuroko squirmed underneath the pressure. "Whatever. Its not like I ever cared about you either" He seethed before quickly taking a step back to avoid the forward rush of the Seirin basketball team.

"See you later, Kuroko" Haizaki sang as he left.

From then on, Haizaki waited.

He thought he could mess with Kuroko more to get him to hate him...but Haizaki knew that Kuroko had to train. It was his last year of high school and Haizaki felt that messing with Kuroko too much would be too cruel.

So, he waited.

He spent his time building his bad reputation. He got into more fights, joined some random high school and joined their gang, he even grew his hair out and got cornrows. And with a dash of piercings, Haizaki felt ready to take on his new life as a villain

Haizaki went to the Winter Cup of the Seirin champion's last year. He watched as the team fought together. He watched as they struggled against the other team. And he tightened his fists when they had won. He stood in the shadows and watched as the team cheered and cried in bitter-sweet celebration at their last game together. Haizaki felt numb to it. He briefly wondered what it would be like if he wasn't blamed for Ogiwara. If he was down there with the team, would they hug and celebrate with him?

He shook his head, banning such thoughts from his head and slunk back into the shadows. He knew Kuroko would stay back to practice. Kuroko was the sentimental type, despite having little to no emotional expression. So, Haizaki continued to wait until he saw the other athletes leave and the only one left was Kuroko.

Haizaki sighed and turned leave the stands and enter the court. When he appeared before Kuroko, he was one his phone. Kuroko's eyes met Haizaki's and he slowly hung up the phone and looked at him. "Oh, Haizaki-kun. You're here?" Kuroko asked tilting his head to the side.

"Un. That's right, Kuroko. Are you afr-"

"That's good. I was worried when I found all the doors were locked. Did you get locked in too?"

"Wait...what? The doors are locked?" Haizaki asked with furrowed eye brows.

"That's right. I notice you got cornrows. I don't think they suit you"

"That's not important right now, idiot! Why are the doors locked?" Haizaki barked, feeling irritated with Kuroko's nonchalant attitude.

"How should I know, Haizaki-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Yo. Haizaki" Haizaki heard a voice call from the other side of the court. Haizaki's heart dropped in his chest when he saw his "friends" from his gang begin to slowly emerge from the shadows.

"We were wondering why you kept coming to your old school, man" The leader said with a sinister smirk playing on his lips, "You wanted revenge, huh? I get that. I really do." The man tossed Haizaki a baseball bat. "Go ahead and take it. We made sure no one will come."

Haizaki caught the bat and looked down at it.

"This is a basketball court. You can't play baseball here" Kuroko said with a sigh.

"Yeah? Well, how about beat the shit out of the little blue haired bitch?" The leader asked.

"You shouldn't use such crass language." Kuroko replied, emotionless as ever.

"Look you brat!" The man rushed forward and held Kuroko by the collar.

"Drop him" Haizaki growled, pointing the end of his bat at the man.

"Oh sorry. Didn't mean to get in your way. Have at it, Haizaki" The man immediately dropped Kuroko with a smile on his face.

Kuroko looked up at Haizaki and Haizaki returned the gaze.

Haizaki wanted Kuroko to hate him. He really did, but he didn't want this. Haizaki was conflicted. If he walked away, the others would attack him and Kuroko. They would leave him battered, but they might kill Kuroko. Haizaki didn't have a choice. He had to do it. He **had** to.

Haizaki raised the bat and watched as the emotionless eyes of Kuroko Tetsuya widened in fear and surprise.

The bat connected with Kuroko's side and sent him flying to the other side of the gym. Haizaki's chest filled with pain and regret as he watched Kuroko clutch his side and gasp for air.

"H-Haizaki...kun..." Kuroko struggled to say, "W-what are you..."

"Revenge, Phantom. Do you know what that means?" The leader asked as he took a seat on the gym floor.

"Haizaki...you don't want to-" But Kuroko was cut of by Haizaki lifting him into the air and throwing in across the gym.

"Shut up" Haizaki replied as icily as possible. He threw the bat back at the leader, in favor of using his fists.

Haizaki continued to beat Kuroko until he fell unconscious. Haizaki's chest swelled with guilt when he saw Kuroko laying on his side, battered and broken. He was hurt...hurt badly, but he would be O.K. He wouldn't die from the wounds Haizaki had given him.

The leader clapped his hands and stood up. He looked at Haizaki's work and whistled, "Good work, Haizaki. Here. You can finish him off now" The leader slipped a knife into Haizaki's hands.

"What?" Haizaki asked looking from the knife to Kuroko and then to the leader.

"This is what you wanted right? Just kill him and let's go already"

Haizaki's eyes widened, "I-I got my revenge. That's enough. I don't need his life"

"Need. Want. Whatever. Just do it and let's get something to eat. This is boring me."

"No! I won't do it" Haizaki growled throwing the knife to the side.

"Oh? Are you chickening out now? Well, that's fine. He does look like a kid. I suppose that makes it harder. No worries, Haizaki, I'll do it"

Haizaki's body reacted before his mind could. He sent a punch into the leader's face as he bent over Kuroko with a knife. The leader's unconscious body went flying into a wall when the rest of the gang descended on Haizaki. Haizaki was able to grab Kuroko and get him to safer place by the back wall, half behind some bleachers before the other gang members grabbed him. Haizaki fought back with all his might. The anger and guilt creating a very dangerous rage inside of him.

He feared he would lose the battle when the main entrance to the gym swung wide open and the Principle walked in with a large number of police officers.

"I was wondering what all the ruckus was" The Principle started, "I should have known it was you, Haizaki. Get these delinquents out of here and to the police station"

A part of Haizaki felt relieved as he watched all the members get put in handcuffs, when a sudden realization hit him. "W-wait, someone get Kuroko to a hospital, he's hurt"

"Shut up, Haizaki. We're not falling for your tricks." The Principle spat.

"I..its not a trick! He's right there! Kuroko's right there! Just go look! Help him!" Haizaki barked. The officer holding him merely shoved Haizaki towards the door. Haizaki stuggled against the man's grip and continued to yell for Kuroko. But none of the officers nor the principle believed him, leaving a broken Kuroko alone in the gym...

* * *

"No. N-no...Kuroko! Why didn't you move?!" Haizaki cried out as he gazed down at the bleeding Kuroko. Kuroko groaned as he sat up slightly. He held a hand tightly around his wound and winced at the immense pain that surged through his body.

"I...was tired"

"Didn't you have more stamina than this?!"

"Are you making fun of my age, Haizaki-kun? You're the one who **stabbed** me"

"Because you...after all these years, why can't you just hate me already?"

"What?"

"I'm not a good guy, Kuroko...so why do you keep defending me? Why can't you hate me like everyone else?!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Kuroko..."

"I can't understand you over all the blood loss. Please stop with the dramatics and take me to the hospital, Haizaki-kun"

"Shit! Right! Let's go, Kuroko! Don't die"

"It's a flesh wound. I just need a couple stitches. I do believe I asked you to cease the quadratics"

"You mean dramatics?"

"...I blame the blood loss. Now, please take me to the hospital"

Haizaki gently lifted Kuroko into his arms and rushed out of the gym...

...where the GOM and the Seirin Champions had just arrived.

* * *

WHEEE

Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with school and stuff LOL

anyway

Uh...Idk XD

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews and sticking with me so far!

I'll do my best for you guys!

Review if ya like :)

See you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the late update and if this chapter isn't as good as the others!

I actually wrote this chapter about...3-4 times...

but my computer has been **crazy** lately and randomly goes back a page and since I write these stream-of-conscious in one sitting, I repeatedly lost my work (WHY YU NO SAVE, PAST ME?!)  
So, I got frustrated and stepped away for a couple days...but I'm still tired of writing the same chapter over again...merp...I just want to move on to the next oneeeeeeeeee

whheeee

(you can also expect many more errors in this one~ probably...)

Anyway, thanks for hanging in there!

* * *

This was just Haizaki's luck. Everything that could possibly ever go wrong at the worst possible moment was all collapsing around him. First, he had accidentally stabbed Kuroko, giving him another mark in the 'asshole' column. Then he had walked out the gym holding a battered and bleeding Kuroko and had to some how get him to the hospital without causing too much pain. And if the situation couldn't possibly get worse, Haizaki's old teammates and the Generation of Miracles had just arrived on seen looking as though they'd rip the very flesh off of Haizaki's bones.

Talk about bad days.

Haizaki brought Kuroko closer to his chest and felt a rush of guilt when he felt Kuroko wince. "You've...just got the worst luck..." Kuroko mumbled softly. Haziaki couldn't help but agree.

"Haizaki...what did you do?" Kagami yelled the second he saw Kuroko.

"You son of a..." Aomine started as he attempted to rush Haizaki, only to have Kagami grab him by the collar. "Let me go! Tetsu, are you alive?! Let. GO!" Aomine barked as he fought Kagami's grip.

"Shut up, kid. We don't know what the situation is yet. He might have a knife, he might hurt Kuroko more, we just don't know. So, calm the hell down and take a step back!" Kagami growled, shoving Aomine behind him. Aomine couldn't help but feel sheepish, despite his anger. He looked at Kagami's back and absolutely hated how much the ex-basketball player seemed like such an adult.

"Fine" He mumbled and moved to stand with the other GOM.

"Back off! I need to get Kuroko to the hospital!" Haziaki yelled.

"Just give him back to us and we'll take him!" Kagami retorted.

"I did this, I should be the one to finish the job!" Haziaki replied.

"Phrasing..." Kuroko muttered.

"Ah..I mean I should be the one to...clean up the mess!" Haizaki corrected himself.

"...better" Kuroko coughed.

"Just give us Kuroko, Haizaki. That's all we want. If you give him back right now, we won't chase after you. You can just leave. I swear" Kagami said, balling his fists into tight balls.

"What!? Bakagami, you can't be serious!? He needs to be punished" Kise yelled in shock.

"Shut up, brat! Our priority is Kuroko." Kagami bit back, "I went through negotiation training, I got this"

"Yeah, he went through it ...eight times. He kept failing..." Kuroko mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"IS THIS THE TIME FOR THAT?!" Kagami blushed red while he shouted back to Kuroko, who chuckled and winced."If you don't give Kuroko back, we'll take him back!" Kagami said after he composed himself.

"Why don't you-" Haizaki started but was interrupted by Kuroko.

"As fun as this is..." Kuroko coughed, "...I would really love to get to a doctor"

"He's losing a lot of blood...we need to get him back, now!" Riko yelled.

"I don't care who takes me...not even a little bit...but...a scuffle would probably...hurt..." Kuroko mumbled as he began to drift in and out of consciousness. The last thing Kuroko saw was Haizaki running while the others followed.

* * *

Kuroko twitched as he slowly began to regain consciousness. A sharp pain shot through his body as he forced himself to sit up. His head throbbed as the dull ache radiated through his cranium. He groaned in pain when he heard yelling from outside his door; probably Hazaki and the teams arguing.

He sighed and plopped back down on the bed with a painful grunt. He decided he deserved a few minutes away from the chaos, especially after getting stabbed in the name of friendship.

He sighed once more and leaned back against his pillows, comfortably propping himself up. He let his eyes wander the room...

...and then he felt as though his world had frozen over. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kuroko was almost...afraid to blink...as though the figure he was seeing was just a figment of his imagination and the instant he closed his eyes...it would disappear. He felt the tears begin to pool in his eyes but he was much too tired and much to relieved to fight them back.

"...O...Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko whispered softly. Ogiwara smiled and walked over to the side of Kuroko's bed.

"Long time, no see" Ogiwara smiled as tears began to form in his eyes.

They hugged for a moment and both instinctively flinched when they heard rather explicit curses coming from the other side of the door.

"Why are they still arguing?" Kuroko asked as he composed himself.

"Its my fault..." Ogiwara sighed as he took on Kuroko's bed.

"They don't know you're here?"

"Nope. But they also don't know I'm the one that brought Haizaki back."

"...you what?"

* * *

"You should just leave, Haizaki" Hyuuga growled as he blocked Kuroko's door.

"Like hell I'm leaving! I ain't goin' no where until I know Kuroko's going to be O.K" Haizaki barked back.

"Youre the one that hurt him, you moron! You should leave before I have you arrested!" Kagami replied.

"Yeah? Why don't you do that then?!" Haizaki yelled.

"Because then you'd be in custody...and that would make it much more troublesome to murder you" Akashi interjected, brandishing a pair of rather rusty scissors.

Haizaki flinched, but refused to move away from Kuroko's door. "I don't care. Kill me if you want. But I'm staying!"

"Where all the witnesses are. My, I guess you aren't such a stupid, ugly monkey after all" Akashi smirked.

"What'd you call me, grade schooler?!" Hazaki took a step towards Akashi, who gladly accepted the challenge and also took a step towards Haizaki, leaving only a small gap between the two.

"I think you heard me, monkey"

"I just wanted to see if you had the balls to call me that twice" Haizaki growled.

"G-guys! Stop! Kuroko needs to rest peacefully and we might be bothering him!" Kise tried to come between the two.

"Kuroko is unconscious because of this guy" Midorima chimed in.

"No...Ryouta's right" Akashi narrowed his eyes at Haizaki, "Besides, I'm sure all this noise is bothering the other patients"

"Tch" Haizaki muttered before turning around.

* * *

"Oh they've quieted down" Ogiwara looked towards the door.

"Please don't change the subject, Ogiwara-kun"

"Huh?...Ah...right. I'm sorry, Kuroko. I didn't know he'd go this far. He always regretted how he hurt you. I thought he might forgive himself if he actually talked to you."

"You've been in contact with Haziaki all this time?" Kuroko asked.

"Jealous?"

"No."

"Ouch..." Ogiwara gave a breathy laugh, "But yes. He gave me his contact information before I left for the states. He came to live with me for a while, actually. He helped me through rehab and even got a job as a waiter. He told me everything he did. I'm sorry I wasn't there to clear the air"

"I shouldn't have doubted him"

"You're human, Kuroko"

"You know that and I know that..."

"Right. Haizaki has always idolized you..guess it was more of a blow than anyone would have thought.."

"Why didn't you call or write? It would have fixed everything"

"He asked me not to"

"Why?"

"He has his reasons. Haizaki is a weird guy"

"Indeed" Kuroko sighed and looked at Ogiwara.

It had only been a couple years, but Ogiwara looked...different. He looked more mature than Kuroko remembered...

Ogiwara smiled at Kuroko when he noticed him staring, "What?"

"It's good to have you back, Ogiwara-kun"

"It's damn good to be back. Now, how about we end this whole Haizaki-is-a-bad-guy crap?"

"I believe its long overdue"

Ogiwara casually walked towards the door and flung it open with a loud bang. "This is a hospital" he said calmly, "The noise is a bit much, isn't it?"

The group turned to stare at the man standing before them. Ogiwara gave a small smile when his old teammates' eyes widened in shock.

"OGIWARA?" Kagami shouted and pointed a finger at his orange haired friend. Ogiwara shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded.

"How did...why are you..." Hyuuga stuttered, unable to find the words.

"Who cares!" Riko yelled as she quickly wrapped Ogiwara in a tight hug. But before the team could join in on the hug, Riko maneuvered Ogiwara into a crab hold. "You didn't call, write, or contact us all these years and the first words out of your mouth aren't an APOLOGY?!" Riko barked as she tightened her grip.

"Riko! Please, my injuries..." Ogiwara chocked out.

"You seem JUST DANDY TO ME!" Riko retorted immediately.

Eventually, the Teppei was able to pull Riko off of Ogiwara, despite her grumbling and biting. Kagami took a step forward and offered Ogiwara a hand. Ogiwara rubbed his neck and gladly took the help. "Its good to see you" Kagami smiled as he pulled Ogiwara up from the ground.

"You too" Ogiwara said, giving Kagami a toothy grin.

"That was quite a scene" Kuroko sighed as he leaned against the door frame. The group collectively shouted their versions of Kuroko's name in shock.

"When did you get up, Kurokocchi?!" Kise asked.

"I've been up for a while. I tried to come to Ogiwara-kun's aid, but it took me a while to walk over here"

"Speaking of which, you shouldn't be up and about! What if your stitches open?!" Midorima barked as he adjusted his glasses. "He's right, Tetsuya. Let me help you back into bed" Akashi smiled and gently took Kuroko's hand.

Ogiwara whistled, "Kuroko's popular as always" he muttered softly to himself. "What was that, Ogiwara?" Kagami asked with a raised eyebrow. "And you're as obstinate as always" Ogiwara sighed.

"What did you say?!" Kagami barked in response.

"Where do you think you're going, Haizaki?" Ogiwara snapped his head in the silver haired man's direction, completely ignoring Kagami's outburst.

"No...no where?" Haizaki sweat dropped.

"Good. Now get in here and lets all have a nice chat, shall we?" Ogiwara smiled and pointed a thumb in Kuroko's room.

"Ri...right" Haizaki mumbled.

"You should've let him walk away" Kagami mumbled to Ogiwara after Haizaki had passed them and entered the room.

"Shh now, Kagami, or else you'll feel like more of an ass" Ogiwara sighed. Kagami muttered a quiet "doubt it" under his breath and took a seat in Kuroko's room.

"You children too" Ogiwara nodded to the rest of the GOM.

"Eh, us?" Kise pointed at himself.

"You're close to Kuroko, right? You can come listen in. Unless you'd rather your leader get all the time with Kuroko..." Ogiwara smiled.

"Like you could stop me" Aomine quickly passed Ogiwara, glaring down at him as he passed.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice" Midorima shrugged.

"I brought snacks, Kurochin" Murasakibara hummed as he, too, entered the room.

"Come on, blondie" Ogiwara said to Kise as he held the door open.

"R-right!" Kise quickly followed his teammates. Ogiwara smiled and slowly closed the door shut.

* * *

ANNNNDDDDDD...done. UGH

I actually had it thought out that Ogiwara wouldn't appear until the end of the chapter (complete with flashbacks of Ogiwara and Haizaki in America)...but I was so tired of rewriting this chapter I thought I'd expedite the process a bit...I'm pretty OK with how it turned out even though it wasn't exactly what I wanted...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them!

I felt so bad for keeping you guys waiting! :( I'll try to be more timely, ehe


End file.
